Black Sun
by Black Dragon Valkyrie
Summary: The Parthenopaeus line seemed cursed to live a difficult but predictable life, until the stoic son of the Dark Hunter leader meets a young woman who puts him on edge and yet is completely human. Or is she?
1. Chapter 1

This was originally an Role Play I was doing with a friend. Then thought it might actually make a great story! So with permission from my fellow role player, friend and co-author _**Madison E. Blackwood**_ , I am posting this both here and on my deviantart account.

We would both love to hear what you think, so if you could drop a review occasionally that would be great! I'll give you cookies! X3 Lol!

Now for the disclaimer!

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Madison E. Blackwood and I (Black Dragon Valkyrie) do not own Sherrilyn Kenyon's _**AMAZING**_ world of Dark-Hunters or any of the characters. We are simply barrowing them for this story. Madison E. Blackwood owns Maxima/Sinsa and Gemina Sinsabaugh. While I own Kamali "Axel" Parthenopaeus and Sorcha Parthenopaeus.

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Sinsa hummed along to the Nickelback song her friend Andy had shown her yesterday, absently recalling the words as she checked her phone, waiting for the bus. Soon enough, she'd be babysitting with Simi, one of her more eccentric friends here in New Orleans. The two of them were going to be watching over a bunch of kids, though Sinsa usually ended up doing the majority of the work, since Simi was practically a child herself. In behavior, at least.

"Show me what it's like..." she murmured happily. "Teach me wrong from right..." She paused as the bus rolled up.

Axel let out a sigh through his nose as he sat up in his seat in the very back of the bus. He couldn't really recall why he choose to ride the bus that day, but hey, he wasn't one to complain. He stretched his arms over his head as he felt the bus slowing to a stop, practically glad that the seat was a bench seat so he was able to put his back against one wall and stretch his long legs out in front of him. He subconsciously adjusted his sunglasses before leaning back against the wall again. Currently his phone was playing a song called _Never Surrender_ by Skillet through his earbuds and drowning out most other noise around him.

The bus was vacant of all but three people, sans the driver. A young mother, not much older than Sinsa, dozed in a seat near the middle with her child asleep on her lap. A man about the same age, maybe a little younger-it was hard to tell with those mirrored sunglasses-sat in the back of the bus with his back against the wall, legs stretched in front of him as if he planned to ride the bus to the end of the line.

She took a seat near him, ignoring him until she heard strains of music from his headphones. Delighted to recognize it, she leaned across the aisle and playfully tapped his boot.

He looked up to her face and turned his music down slightly as he pulled an earbud out to hear her. She appeared to be around his physical age, he could tell she was human so there was no way she could **literally** be his age. "Yes?" He asked politely.

"Did you go to their concert?" she asked cheerfully. "Skillet's, I mean. That is what you were listening to, isn't it? Never Surrender?" Only after she spoke did she realize he was giving off a 'piss off before I smack you' aura. When was she going to learn to think before speaking? "Ah, sorry... Never mind; forget I said anything..."

He waved it off. "It's fine. And yes I did actually." He had no idea why he felt the need to answer her question, but chalked it up to how her curiosity reminded him of Simi.

She brightened immediately, having expected him to go back to his music.

"Great, wasn't it?" she hummed, resting her chin on her fists. "I place it second to that one Three Days Grace concert I went to in Queens..." Without thinking, her slight black accent tilted more toward the odd enunciation of New York residents. "...just beating the Breaking Benjamin concert I went to last year. Oh, my name is Sinsa, by the way."

The corner of his mouth turned up a little. She seemed to be a kind soul, though for some reason her aura was soft and almost...hesitant, despite her warm smile and happy expression. His head tilted slightly to the side, not much, just a bit. "I go by Axel." He replied, his common Romanian accent lilting his voice to the slightly deeper bass tone. "Where are you heading?"

"Not far," she answered brightly. "I'm babysitting with a really good friend." She had a sudden thought and sat up straight. "Oh no! I forgot to grab extra hot sauce on the way! Damn it; Simi's gonna eat me for sure this time..." A subtle shift of Axel's expression alerted Sinsa to his surprise and she hastened to explain. "Last time I forgot her hot sauce, she threatened to eat me, and I've seen her eat some really weird stuff, so it wouldn't surprise me if cannibalism is a possibility where she's concerned. I'd go so far as to say it's probable if anyone pissed her off too much..."

He raised a brow in question. "You know Simi?" This was the first he ever heard about his sister having a new human friend, and a female one at that.

"Sure!" Sinsa smiled. "We met at Sanctuary-you know, that really cool bar in the French Quarter?-and she sorta helped me get away from a couple of persistent guys, if you know what I mean. I think the real reason was because I had just ordered a huge thing of barbecue, for a party I was going to, and she wanted some, but at the time, I thought she was just being nice, so I started talking with her while we ate; I ended having to get another order after that-that girl can eat! Anyway, she was really closed-off, if a bit boisterous, at first, but after a while, she opened up a bit and we hit it off." She cocked her head, eying Axel. "You know her too?"

He smirked just the slightest bit, giving a small flash of perfectly straight white teeth and an air of personal amusement. "I should. She is my sister." He chuckled low in his throat, which one might think the sound reminded them of thunder in the distance, low but booming.

"You are?" Sinsa's dark green eyes glittered in amazement as they widened. "What are the odds of meeting one of Simi's precious family on the bus? Oh, maybe you can tell me why she calls me Akra-Sin; I know she calls your mother Akra-Tory, and your father Akri, so I had thought that 'akra' meant 'mother' or something. But why would she call me 'mother' Sin?" Abruptly she realized how much she was talking. "Ah, if I talk too much, please tell me to shut up; I can be really oblivious and I tend not to notice when people bet bored or annoyed..."

Axel chuckled again. "I can understand your confusion." He smiled a little more. "Akri and Akra are really titles for anyone who is personally close, such as family and very close friends. Akri is the title used for males while Akra is used for girls." He knew it actually meant 'master/lord' and 'mistress/lady", but it was a believable white lie since she would only question further if she knew that was what Simi was really calling her. He would have to explain to the rest of the family later in case she ever said anything about it to them.

"Ooh," Sinsa nodded, understanding. For a moment, she was quiet, and then she had another thought. "So, are you going to see Simi, too?" With almost perfect timing, the bus slowed and the driver called her stop.

He nodded as he picked up his backpack and stood up. "I figured I could stop by and say hi to her since I was in town." He then started to head outside. "I assume you're getting off here too?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

She giggled as she followed. The small group waiting at the stop moved hastily aside as Axel stepped off and Sinsa kept close to avoid the bustle of people. She bounced ahead to walk beside him as soon as they were clear of the people.

"Are you and Simi close?" she asked curiously. "I mean, she's never mentioned you. But I guess that makes sense since we've only known each other for a couple of months."

He shrugged. "We only officially met about two months ago. So we're still working on that. Though she has no problem with jumping on my back and hanging on like a koala." He chuckled at the memory of the first time his sister had done that, she had scared the crap out of him and then laughed at his shocked face.

That confused Sinsa. "Er, if it's not too forward to ask, are you guys half-siblings or something?" It would make sense. Sinsa herself had half-siblings and siblings-in-law that she'd never met. Thought in her case, she was likely to ever meet them.

"Simi was technically adopted by my father." He inhaled slowly before letting it out. "And my biological mother never mentioned having me, or my elder sister Katra, to our father." He looked down to see her confused face. "It's complicated. But basically Tory is my stepmom. Father never knew me or Katra existed until recently. Kat meet him by chance a few years ago. I meet him two months ago. Kat and I didn't even know the other existed until I met Ash."

"Kat... Katra..." Sinsa hummed. "Why is that name familiar...? I don't think Simi said it..." Then she shook her head. "Ah, forget it. I'll probably remember tonight when I can't fall asleep. So you just met your dad? Damn, that's got to suck... And I thought losing mine was bad; I can't imagine not having one at all for so long. Well, at least you've met him now."

He nodded then gave the slightest hint of a smirk. "Though it is amusing that we never knew each other but most remark we act so much alike."

Sinsa's laugh, as they came up to the house, drew Simi out. The goth girl was wearing her favorite black tank-top-and-miniskirt combo with red accents to match the streaks in her hair.

"Akra-Sin!" she greeted cheerfully. Then she spied Sinsa's companion. "AXEL!" Lunging forward, she nearly tackled him in a tight hug, making Sinsa laugh again.

"I think it's safe to say family relations are good," she managed as he wobbled to regain his balance.

Axel chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his sister and ruffled her hair. "It would seem so."

"Akra's late," Simi scolded Sinsa a moment later. "Simi waited hours for you!"

"I'm sorry, Sim," Sinsa said, putting her hands together in front of her with an apologetic grimace. "My dinner meeting ran late and I wasn't watching the time like I was supposed to. I'll make it up to you with take-out, ok?"

Simi immediately grinned. "Okay!" Before grabbing her hand and running inside, Axel's laughter could be heard coming in behind them.

Tori looked up from the book she was reading and smiled at them. "Hello Sinsa." She let out a gasp in surprise when her stepson walked through the door. "Axel!" She got up and hugged the young man, even though he towered over everyone just like his father.

Axel gave a soft smile. "Hi mom."

"Hey, Mrs. Parthenopaeus," Sinsa greeted, managing to slow Simi for a moment. "I hope you didn't have any dinner plans; Simi's wrangled me into-oop!" Simi almost toppled her and she took a second to regain her balance. "Into buying take-out."

"Come on, Akra-Sin," Simi pressed eagerly. "Simi wants to show you my new room!"

Sinsa laughed and let the girl lead her further into the house. As far as she'd known, Simi had never had a room; she'd always slept in her father's room. At least until he married Tori, and then they'd had issues deciding where everyone would sleep, though two beds in the master bedroom had seemed to work. Obviously Simi had been bugging them for her own room.

Both Tory and Axel chuckled at them. Then she looked up to meet is eyes, even though they were hidden by sunglasses. "I had no idea you were coming back into town so soon."

He faked a pout. "Can't just pop in to see my family?" His pout quickly turned into a playful grin when Tory playfully hit his shoulder.

"Of course not! We all love seeing you! And Sorcha. Speaking of her, did she come with you or still with Athena?" She asked as she looked around to see if the sweet little five-year-old was anywhere in sight.

Axel shook his head. "No. I might bring her by in a few days though." he seemed a little nervous for a moment before wiping it clear from his face. "Would father have a problem with me staying here for a while?"

Tory looked surprised. "You even have to ask? I'm sure Ash would be fine with it! There's a guest room upstairs by Simi's if you want to go put your things away."

Axel shrugged. "You know how awkward it gets for us sometimes." He sighed then kissed her on the forehead before starting up the stairs. He could hear the girl's talking and couldn't help but smile a little at the sound of Sinsa's beautiful voice.

Sinsa wasn't sure quite what to make of Simi's black room decorated with band posters, innumerable QVC products, and just about everything any goth could ever want.

"Wow," she said, amazed. "You've got yourself quite a place, Sim."

"Akri paid for it, but he says the Simi might have to get a job herself," the girl said, wrinkling her nose in distaste. "What kind of job could the Simi get that involves eating tasty things?"

"Well, you could always take up babysitting," Sinsa reminded. "You already do it with me, it wouldn't take much to get you to the point where you can do it yourself."

"Simi doesn't like kids," she said, making a face. "'Cept Marissa. And Scorcha. They like the Simi, and the Simi likes them."

"Then why do you help me if you don't like kids?" Sinsa asked, surprised.

"'Cause Simi likes hanging out with you, Akra-Sin!" Sinsa was so touched by the goth girl's words that she couldn't even say anything. She just gave her a warm hug."

Sinsa ordered extra food and made sure the guy on the other end of the phone understood that she wanted a lot of extra hot sauce. A _lot_. When the doorbell rang twenty minutes later, she was down the stairs and in the entryway before Tory could even stand up.

"I got it!" she smiled as she opened the door to take the food and pay the delivery girl. "Simi! Better hurry up and eat so we can go or we're going to be late!"

"If you want. I can drive you two there." Axel offered from the couch where he had decided to lounge. "It'd be faster than the bus."

Simi bounced down the stairs and squealed in delight, grabbed some of the food and made Axel sit up so she could sit on the other end of the couch, leaving an open space between the siblings for Sinsa.

A pained, terrified look passed over Sinsa's expression, but she masked it almost immediately. "Are you sure?" she asked as she sat. "I don't want to inconvenience you or anything..."

"Nah. I need to stop in downtown anyway." Axel waved off. Though he had caught her feared look and it made him curious.

Simi giggles. "Akri-Ax is a speed demon though."

He simply grinned. "What's the bad side to that? I've always loved driving fast. Though on my motorcycle is my preferred method."

Tory shook her head with a small smile. "I'm surprised you and your father are never get pulled over."

"Maybe they paid off the cops to ignore them," Sinsa offered, giving her a playful smirk. Tory snorted in amusement, rolling her eyes.

"I doubt it," she said. "Ash just seems to know when they're on the route he's going to take, and he slows down right before they see him."

"Doesn't look like the son got the father's intuition," Sinsa giggled. "Or did you actually wreck your bike and that's why you took the bus?"

He rolled his eyes. "No. They actually cut me some slack on the speeding thing cause I've done a lot of work for them." He moved arm to rest on the back of the couch, behind Sinsa's shoulders and stretched out his long legs, crossing them at the ankles. "And I actually have no idea why I took the bus. Felt like it I guess."

"Just a whim-thing?" she smiled knowingly. Her breath caught for a moment when he also smiled. How the hell had she not noticed how good-looking he was? Long blue-streaked black hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, strong chiseled jaw, thin perfect lips that were obviously made for kissing... Not to mention that body. Damn! It didn't matter that his clothes were loose enough to conceal any body fat; she could tell there wasn't an ounce on him. Now if only she could get a glimpse of his eyes; if the rest of him was this delicious, how much more so would his eyes be? Abruptly she realized she was staring. And he'd noticed. Flushing, she quickly turned away, under the pretext of finishing her food quickly.

Simi had started on her thirds when Axel chuckled. "Sim-key, save some for the rest of us." He laughed when she simply stuck her tongue out at him before continuing. Tory had left the room a moment ago to take a call on her cell.

For the rest of the meal, Sinsa stayed quiet, worried she'd be awkward if she tried to speak. When she finished, she quickly stood, aware of how close she was to the Greek god of beauty next to her.

"Done yet, Sim?" she asked, surprised her voice didn't squeak. "We need to go here in a minute."

Simi gave a slight pout but nodded as she got up and dusted off her skirt.

Axel stood and went over to where his leather jacket and keys hung. He turned to face them as he spun the key ring on his middle finger. "Let's get going then."

"Just don't kill us," Sinsa said as she passed him, feigning a scolding look. "I doubt these kids' parents would be very happy to have their plans cancelled last minute because _someone_ was showing off."

Simi giggles as she ran out after her friend while Axel rolled his eyes. He climbed into the driver's seat of the dark red Hennessey Venom GT (aka the fastest car in the world) that sat in the driveway, Simi had jumped in the back and yelled for Sinsa to hurry, the passenger having been left open for her after Simi climbed in back.

She whistled. Either the Pathenopaeuses were extremely wealthy, or Axel was just that wealthy. Either way, she hoped it was clean money that bought the car she was climbing into. She almost wanted to get right back out; someone as broke as her didn't belong in such a fancy car. Honestly, even if she did want to drive a car around, she'd be lucky to get a used old Honda or something.

"Nice car," she grinned as she clicked her seatbelt in place. "Don't suppose you've got another one in your pocket that you wouldn't mind giving a broke babysitter, would you?"

He laughed. "This one's technically my father's, mines back at my house in Michigan." He backed out and started into New Orleans. "Though there's quite a few others to choose from. Depends on your driving style."

"Ahh, you kidding, right?" Sinsa laughed jealously. Her earlier embarrassment drifted to the back of her thoughts as she delved into cars. "I'd have to see how they handled, but my favorite cars are Mustangs and Camaros. Especially Camaros."

He smiled a little as he stopped in front of the house where Simi telepathically told him they were babysitting tonight. "Here we are. He turned around to look at Simi. "Behave for Sinsa, okay?"

Simi stuck her tongue out and Axel smirked a bit, but she promised to behave. Then he turned back to Sinsa. "Just have Simi give me a call when you need a ride home, alright?"

She stared out the window.

"Did Simi tell you where...?" she started, confused. Then she shook her head. "Nevermind. Come on, Sim." She let the girl out and then leaned on the roof of the car, smiling sincerely at Axel. "Thanks for not killing us.

He chuckled. "Anytime."

As she watched the taillights of the Venom disappear around a turn, she wondered absently if she might get used to cars again; ever since her oldest brother had died in a car crash, along with his wife and their two infant children, she'd never been able to get into a car without coming inches from a panic attack. And when her elder sister had a head-on with the rear-end of a semi and fell into a coma that she never woke from, Sinsa couldn't even go near cars. She'd always taken the bus, or the subway, because no one she knew had died from it. She's been getting better with cars lately-that is, she didn't have a panic attack when she got close-but she'd never expected to ever be able to ride in one again. Maybe it was just Axel; something about him made her feel safe, like he'd never let harm come to her if he could help it.

An ironic laugh bubbled up. Yeah, because that 'piss off' attitude was totally conducive to making one feel safe. Then again, she prided herself on seeing strangers' true colors, and she'd gotten a look at a side of him she doubted many people saw.

"Hey, Akra-Sin!" Simi called from the door, where a little boy was hanging from her arm. "Help! Simi knows I can't eat these kids, but they're really getting on the Simi's nerves!"

"I'm coming, Sim," Sinsa laughed, setting aside her thoughts for a moment. "Let go of Simi, Jason! You know better than to hang on her; do you want me to tell your mom about the fish tank?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** Madison E. Blackwood and I (Black Dragon Valkyrie) do not own Sherrilyn Kenyon's _**AMAZING**_ world of Dark-Hunters or any of the characters. We are simply barrowing them for this story. Madison E. Blackwood owns Maxima/Sinsa and Gemina Sinsabaugh. While I own Kamali "Axel" Parthenopaeus and Sorcha Parthenopaeus.

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Axel's mind kept wandering back to her as he drove around New Orleans. He had noticed the way she had tensed up when he had offered to drive her and his sister, then how she had stiffly gotten into the car. Even though she had seemed to completely relax once she was inside, it made him wonder. Maybe she possibly knew someone who died in a car crash and so got a little jumpy around cars? He shook his head to clear it, it wasn't his business and if she wanted to tell him, she would. Then all of a sudden, he realized something. He couldn't read her at all. Couldn't hear her thoughts in his head or see her past, present or future. He ground his teeth. "Gods damn it!" He muttered under his breath. This could possibly either mean nothing, or... He grimaced and shook his head again as to not think about it.

By the time all the kids' parents had come to get them, and Jason's parents had returned, Sinsa was exhausted. Well, at least that was normal; there wasn't a day went by that she wasn't worked to the bone by nightfall. Either she wanted to get her mind off her past, or she ended up helping out so many people she just never got a chance to rest.

Simi was still hyperactive by the time Axel arrived to pick them up, and Sinsa was glad to foist her off on her brother.

"Go; bother Axel now," she said tiredly, waving her hands at the goth girl as the Venom stopped at the curb.

"Guess what Simi did today?" the girl was asking when Sinsa finally climbed into the passenger seat.

"What did you do, Sim-key?" Axel prompted amiably as he pulled out. Sinsa let the low, warm notes of his voice and the high, happy chirps of Simi's draw her into a deep doze, numbing everything around her until they got back to the Parthenopaeus residence.

Simi had jumped out Axel's side and booked it into the house to tell Tory, and Acheron if he was home, about her night. Axel on the other hand had gone over to Sinsa's side and opened the door before crouching down and gently shaking her shoulder to wake her.

"Sinsa..." He drawled. Then he saw her eyes start to flutter open. He reached over her slim waist and unbuckled her seat belt for her as she woke up.

"Hmm?" Still half in dreamland, Sinsa's forest green eyes focused on Axel's face and immediately began tearing up. "Jerrell... Oh, Jerrell..." Her voice, thick with pained mourning, broke into a wet sob as she threw her arms around Axel's neck.

Axel stiffened in surprise. But then relaxed a few moments later and gently wrapped her up in his arms, letting her cry into his shoulder as he buried his nose in her hair. Her midnight blue hair smelled like sugar and spice. "Shh.. It's okay Sinsa." He spoke calmly as he rubbed back to help comfort her.

Crying took whatever energy remained and before long, she was asleep again, tears still leaving dark streaks down her cheeks from her makeup. That left Axel with two choices: try to wake her up again, or take her inside and see if Tory had a place she could sleep for the night.

Axel picked her up in her arms, bridal style and used his foot to close the car door before carrying her inside. He explained to Tory that he was giving Sinsa his room for the night and he'll just crash on the couch. Then made his way upstairs and laid her on the bed before pulling to covers up over her.

Sinsa's dreams mixed with reality, and she thought Jerrell, her eldest brother, had come back from the dead to tuck her in, the way he had ever since they were kids. Even after she'd started tucking in his kids for him, he still took time to wish her goodnight. _'Night, Maxie; see you in the morning._ Pain gnawed at her chest at his memory; there was no morning this time.

"Jerrell..." she sobbed in her sleep. "Why'd you go...?"

His eyes softened as he watched her turn and groaned in her sleep. He brushed some of her hair from her face and leaned down to lay a soft kiss on her forehead.

 _"It's alright, Maxie," Jerrell's voice whispered. "Sleep, little Sin; we're all watching out for you. Sleep in peace under our watch."_

Assured, Sinsa's sleep deepened, restful now, and before she knew it, morning had come.

It took a full minute for her to realize where she was. Had she really fallen asleep in the car? How? The thought made her shiver and she jumped up, feeling bad for imposing. She took a moment to straighten her clothes, and ran her fingers through her hair in hopes of settling the bed-head curls. She caught a glimpse of herself in the three-quarter mirror on the door and grimaced at the streaks on her face.

"Ah shit..." she muttered. "I didn't cry in my sleep again, did I?" Quickly, she delved into her purse and pulled out a tissue, wetting it on her tongue and scrubbing the streaks away as well as she could before going downstairs.

"Good morning, Sinsa!" Tory greeted cheerfully. "Are you staying for breakfast? Ash and Simi went for a walk, but they should be back soon."

"Ah, no," Sinsa said, dipping her gaze in apology. "I didn't mean to fall asleep last night; I need to get home."

"Are you sure?" Tory asked, a touch of motherly worry in her eyes.

"Y-yeah," Sinsa cut off, spotting Axel on the couch, one arm tucked behind his head, the other across his chest, ankles crossed. By the slow, gentle rise and fall of his chest, she knew he was asleep. "Oh god... Did I take Axel's room? I'm so sorry!"

Tory smiled. "Don't worry about it. It was just guest room and there was no way Axel would of allowed you to sleep on the couch."

The person in question shifted, stirring a little.

"Oh..." Sinsa watched Axel scratch his jaw absently with a thumbnail, seeing again just how gorgeous he was. Blushing, she turned back to Tory and pulled a paper out of her purse, quickly scrawling her number on it. "Um, I know Simi already has my number, but knowing her, she'll probably break her phone again and lose it, so, er... here. Have Sim call me if she's interested in babysitting again; I'll hook her up with some of my clients."

"She'll probably drag you along again," Tory laughed, "but sure. Are you sure you don't want to stay for breakfast?"

"...Yeah," Sinsa said after a moment's indecision. "I really should get back; my flatmate is probably out of her mind with worry right now." As if imaginary friends could get worried...

Tory frowned a little. "Well if you're sure..."

Just then the front door opened and Simi came bouncing in with Acheron behind her.

"Akra-Sin!" Simi hugged the girl from behind. "You're up! You're up!" She grinned.

"Careful, Sim!" Sinsa said, laughing lightly. She managed to pry the girl's arms off and turn around to give her a proper hug, noticing Acheron. "Oh, uh... Morning, Mr... Um, Ash." Too often, her polite manners had gotten a playfully scolded 'Call me Ash.'

"Sinsa," he nodded in greeting. "Did Soteria maneuver you into staying the night?"

"Oh, no; that was my fault," she said sheepishly. "I fell asleep in the car while Axel was driving Simi and I back from babysitting."

Acheron looked over to his still sleeping son while Simi beamed up at Sinsa.

"You hang out with the Simi today?" She asked with a pouting lower lip and big watery eyes.

She felt bad for what she had to do.

"No, I'm sorry, Sim," she said, gently rubbing the girl's head. "I've got to go home, and then I've got a bunch of work to do tonight." Simi's pout deepened and she huffed.

"I see; you don't like Simi anymore," she grumbled, crossing her arms. That brought Acheron's attention back.

"Simi," he scolded, putting his hands on her shoulders. "You know better than that; if Sinsa says she's busy, then she's busy. That doesn't mean she doesn't like you anymore."

"Hey, Sim," Sinsa added reassuringly, "tomorrow's my day off; why don't we go window-shopping and then hang out at Sanctuary? Sound good?"

The street was as crowded as ever; damn rush hour... Sinsa would be on the bus, but the crowds were too thick and she missed it. And there was no time to wait for the next one; she was going to be late for her dinner interview.

Yesterday, just as she and Simi were leaving Sanctuary, she'd gotten a call from one of the many places she'd sent her resume in an effort to get a good, steady job. Moving all over the country was no fun, and even though the Bronx of New York City would always be her home, she wanted to settle in a place where she had friends and connections. For now at least. So possibly getting a job as a manager for a small antiquities shop would be a massive step in the right direction.

An overzealous passerby shoved Sinsa aside, in a hurry to get wherever he was going, and she stumbled into the corner of a building by a side-street. Her mouth opened to give a scathing New Yorker insult, but it fled her tongue as she caught sight of a friend darting out of an alley into the side-street. The tall, sexy blonde was bleeding from his shoulder, and his breaths came in fast, shallow gasps.

"Donovan!" Sinsa cried, running into the side-street. The man's head jerked up, gold eyes fixing on her face.

"Sin!" he blurted. "The hell...? Get out of here, quickly!"

"Hell no!" she snapped, grabbing his uninjured arm and pulling it over her shoulders, ignoring the blood he smeared across her shirt and arm. "The hell happened to you, Donnie?"

"Damn it, Sin," Donovan whimpered. "You need to go before..."

"Well, well, well," a familiar voice interrupted. "So this is where you scurried off to..." Sinsa's eyes widened in shock as Axel stepped out of the alley.

"Axel?" she breathed. "What...?" He did a noticeable double-take as he saw her, and stood frozen for a moment. She still couldn't see his eyes, but she had a feeling they were trained on her.

"Sin, go!" Donovan rasped, pushing her toward the street. "Leave her out of this, Dark-Hunter; she's _innocent_!"

"Innocent of _what_?" Sinsa demanded, keeping her grip on her friend as she glanced worriedly at him. All at once, her mind began whirling; Donovan had fangs. And not those fake plastic party fangs, either; real, sharp, gleaming fangs died ruddy at the tips... Like he'd been feeding from something. Or someone.

Axel's mind whirled, half in shock and half in fury. Unfortunately the fury got a hold of his mind as he growled low in his throat, the sound that of a predator than a man, when he reached out and grabbed Donovon by the throat and shoved him against the brick wall, holding his body several inches off the ground. "Just what the _fuck_ are you _bastards_ playing at?!"

He pulled the Daimon away from the wall before slamming it back, bringing a cry of pain from the blonde's lips. Livid did not even begin to describe the anger boiling in his veins right now. And he'll be damned if he let's Sinsa get dragged into this.

"Axel, stop it!" Sinsa screamed, terrified. Whether she was scared for Donovan, choking and gasping in his opponent's grip, or of Axel, furious and deadly, she couldn't say. But she knew one thing; she had to get them away from each other, quickly.

"Let him go!" she demanded, grabbing his arm.

"Sin, stop...!" Donovan wheezed. "J-just run...!"

Axel's grip tightened around the Daimon's throat as he looked to Sinsa. "No." His voice had turned cold and hard. Like a diamond edged saw blade. "Not after the life he took from another human." He knew by telling her that was risking telling her what he was, but it was the truth nonetheless. He had sworn after first meeting her to never lie to her.

Her grip on his arm tightened sharply, but she stopped pulling, horror in her eyes.

"...Donnie?" she breathed, stunned. It couldn't be true; she'd known him for nearly two years and he'd never even lifted a finger against her or anyone else, even when he was angry.

The panicked fear in Donovan's gold gaze flickered and crusted over to apathy, though she could still see the fear beneath it.

"Yeah, I killed him," he spat, still tugging at Axel's wrists. "Pathetic waste of human flesh... You should have seen him, Maxie... Whimpering and crying like a baby, pleading for his pitiful life..." He ran his tongue across his fangs, making Sinsa shudder. "Tasted like shit, but filling anyway; all that blood-"

"No!" Sinsa screamed, throwing herself away from the pair and clamping her hands over her ears as she ran.

 _Have to get away! Run! Get far away from here!_ She paid no attention to the angry tears tracking through her makeup.

"And for that, you shall pay with your life." Axel snarled at him. Then he dropped him suddenly, using his powers to keep everyone around from seeing where they were. He didn't need a mirror to know his own irises had turned celestial blue with molten gold rimmed around it, possibly with the whites of his eyes starting to redden.

He tightened a fist and what looked like blue lightning started to crackle around it. He picked up Donovan by the front of his collar. His voice turned into a harsh whisper as he brought his face closer to his. "And this is for making her cry." Without further ado, he ran his fist through the Daimon's black mark he knew decorated his chest. He barely could give a scream of pain before he exploded into gold dust like all Daimons did.

With his job done, Axel turned on his heel and easily caught up to Sinsa before she got more than five streets down. He gently grabbed her elbow to stop her. "Are you alright?"

With a startled shriek, she jerked out of his grip, hands flying up in automatic defense. A couple of passersby paused, curious or worried, and one guy came forward in the moment that Axel paused, surprised by her reaction.

"Hey, you alright, miss?" the man asked, casting a dark look at Axel. Sinsa breathed out in wary relief.

"Ah, n- yes, I'm fine," she assured him quickly. "I'm just anxious and he surprised me; we're fine." She didn't let him respond before she grabbed Axel's arm and pulled him into the nearest shop, a secondhand clothing store. The girl at the desk glanced up from her phone, but didn't seem to really notice them.

"Guy's styles to the left, girl's to the right," she said in a bored, rehearsed tone. "More popular items are toward the front; ask me if you've got any questions." And with that she went back to texting.

Sinsa shoved Axel between the racks near the back left of the store and pressed her hands to her face, taking deep, slow breaths that wavering with her tumbling emotions. When he started to say something, she snapped her fingers at him.

"Not a word, or I'll slap you to the moon and back," she hissed, trembling from adrenaline. "I need a moment to calm down, or I'll go crazy..."

Axel heaved a low sigh. He'd personally rather NOT end up at the moon, he really didn't like dealing with the bitch. When he noticed she was slowly calming, he let out another sigh. "Feeling better?"

He stopped her hand from slapping him, having too much personal experience of being slapped when he was younger. He didn't care to bring any of the pain or the memories it brought back from the past where he had buried them.

"No, I'm not," she warned, eyes sharp with uncertainty and self-annoyance. She jerked her hand from his and began pacing, muttering to herself. All at once, she stopped, a sudden thought jumping to the forefront of her mind.

"He was protecting me," she said, voice riddled with disbelief. "That's why he said those things; he knows I hate blood. That's why he was so vivid; he was... protecting me..." Her gaze shot to Axel. "From you."

Subconsciously, she stepped away from him. "You... You killed him, didn't you? You killed Donovan."

He sighed. "No. What he said was true. He did feed off of a human and killed them. It's my job to stop his kind." He ran a hand through his hair. "So yes, I did have to kill him." Then he looked at her, meeting her dark green eyes, even though she couldn't see his. "If you're willing to listen. I will explain what I can to you."

"What?" Sinsa struggled to process what was going on. "No, I can't..." Her old fears were surging back, gnawing, clawing, ripping through her feebly built defenses that had taken years to put up. Donovan had left her, even though he'd promised always to be by her side. He'd left, tearing away yet another chunk of her dwindling trust.

"H-his kind?" she repeated, confused and anxious. "What...?"

"Hey," the clerk called, interrupting. "You two aren't making out back there, are you? Seriously, buy something or get out."

Axel sighed and took her hand before leading her out of the store. He took her to his apartment that he usually rented while in town and set her down on the couch before sitting saddled on a chair right across from her.

"How much do you know about Greek mythology?" It was good to start somewhere if he really was going to tell her.

On the way, Sinsa managed to gain some semblance of control over herself and her emotions, and by the time Axel began his explanation, she was ready to deal with anything he might say in a calm, rational, if cautious, method. Hopefully.

"Mm... I know most of the gods," she said. "Definitely the Twelve, and several of the 'minor' gods. Then there's the monsters, like the Gorgon and the Minotaur. And the heroes, like Heracles, demigods. And I know a lot of the myths too." She cocked her head, not seeing the connection. "What does this have to do with Donovan?"

He ran a hand through his long hair, subconsciously pulling it forward over his shoulder. "Apollo once thought he could create the perfect race. With the help of a dryad, he created the Apollites. They were much stronger and faster than humans. Even having some special gifts of their own." He left out a sigh before continuing. "More than ten thousand years ago, Apollo had a human mistress who lived in a small country called Didymos who gave him a son. The Apollite queen became jealous and sent some of her men to murder the girl and child. Apollo got angry and banished the Apollite race from the sun, cursing them to feed off of each other's blood and to die painfully over a twenty-four hour period on their twenty-seventh birthday since it was the age of his mistress when a small handful of the race had murdered her and his son. Another goddess taught the Apollites how to feed off of the soul of a human to elongate their life past that of twenty-seven years. If they choose to do so, they become what's known as a Daimon." He met her eyes. "This is what your **_friend_** Donovon was."

Her gut coiled sharply, disliking the notion.

"Y-you mean... He's been..." She cringed. "Eating... souls? Like a burger?"

His light nod was not the answer she wanted.

"Oh god..." she muttered, putting a hand to her mouth in a vague attempt to stop the rebellion starting in her stomach. "I think I'm gonna be sick..."

The moment Axel's hand rested on her head, the pain in her stomach started to lessen. She looked up at him with confusion in her eyes.

"I'm a little different from normal." He smiled a little. "But I assure you I don't eat souls."

"D-different?" she echoed. Her thoughts were beginning to reel; she wasn't sure what to think about first.

On the one hand, Donovan had lied to her; he'd only been twenty-eight, which meant he'd started the soul-devouring thing after they'd met. She could easily have been one of countless victims, and that thought terrified her almost as much as thoughts of her past.

On the other hand, there was Axel. He obviously wasn't... human. At least, not completely. Given the Greek reference, he had to be a demigod or something. Or, he thought he was.

Or else this was some elaborate joke, and Donovan would call her any minute to ask if he and his freakish friend had unsettled her.

No, she decided. Donnie had done some mean things in the past, but he'd never make her think him dead after everything she'd already gone through.

And that left one of two 'truths'; either Axel was completely and utterly off his rocker, or he was telling the truth.

 _No offense, Axel,_ she thought grimly, _but I really hope you aren't telling the truth..._

"I am part of a group of beings known as Dark Hunters. Created by Apollo's twin sister Artemis. Dark Hunters have a lot of similar characteristics to the Daimons... inability to go out in daylight, fangs, superior strength and senses... things like that. Several of them have extra abilities that they brought with them from their human lives. They are originally men and women who were brutally betrayed and killed, their souls screaming as they die. Artemis hears this and goes to them. If they swear eternal servitude to her to fight daimons, they have twenty four hours to take their revenge on those that wronged them."

He mentally debated telling her more before deciding that she might not fully believe him otherwise, and that would make it hard to protect her. But he decided to wait and see how she processed this first.

On the outside chance he was telling the truth, Sinsa knew she was at the point of no return; if she kept going, there was no going back to the innocent ignorance she'd been living in. In fact, he seemed to be waiting for her reaction; this was her last chance to back out.

Then again, in the more likely event that he's crazy, it might be better to go along with his delusion. Especially since Donovan died for it.

"...So, neither... Daimons or Dark-Hunters can go out in sunlight," she clarified, keeping careful reign on her emotions. He nodded, still gauging her reaction. "Then... The day before yesterday. You were on the bus before sunset..." Maybe pointing out the flaws in his argument would help jog him back to reality.

He let out a sigh. She was catching on. "True. But I never sold my soul to Artemis. I just fight Daimons of my own free will." He looked up to meet her eyes. "I never said I was human. But I'm not Daimon either. And for that matter, I should explain one more thing." He paused before finishing. "I am much older than you are lead to believe."

Well then. No doubt he also believed he was a Greek god and had powers unimaginable by 'mere mortals.'

Then again... Sinsa thought back to the instantaneous settling of her stomach at his touch.

 _Good god... I never thought I'd say this, but please let that just be my carnal attraction to him..._

"How old are you?" she asked, barely keeping her voice even. "What are you?"

"Roughly? Over eleven thousand years. If you want specifics; I'm 11,369 since New Year's Eve." His grip on his chair tightened as he continued. "And as I'm sure as you've figured out already, yes, I am a god. Now mind you, I'm not fully Greek, and I personally hate admitting I'm even half Greek because of how much most of them tend to piss me off. The Greek pantheon is my _mother's_ " he spat the word like it was poison "family. My father's is Atlantean. Does that about summon it up for you?" As if to prove his point, he effortlessly conjured a small ball of blue lightning and started to toss it back and forth between his hands as he waited for her reaction.

Sinsa's attention focused on the ball, all thought processes shutting down as she stared at it, flicking, and pulsing like a living thing eager to scorch and electrocute something.

This couldn't be real. She was dreaming. Or hallucinating. Did she drink anything, or eat anything, weird that could have gotten her sick or something?

A groan worked its way out of her throat as she leaned her elbows on her knees and pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes.

Eleven _thousand_ years. Was it possibly even for gods to live that long?

God, her head was spinning.

"Mother Mary and all the saints," she moaned. "I'm going crazy. I am off the deep-end... Greek gods and soul-eating demons...

He surprised her by laughing. The ball discharged into nothing right in his hand. "Don't we all wish it were that simple?"

"You're one to talk," she snapped, her annoyance bubbling over as she dropped her hands and pinned him with a fierce glare. "You've always had this... this... this _nonsense_ as part of your life! I just got a shit-ton of it shoved onto my lap, and I haven't even had a chance to mourn Donovan!" Abruptly, her anger turned to agony and she covered her face with her hand, her shoulders beginning to tremble. "Oh, Donnie..."

As if a switch had been flipped, he lost his laid back, easy going persona. The deathly seriousness of his expression and body swelled the air with a noticeable chill. "This is nothing compared to Tartarus and all its demons or all the other evils that run around this world among you arrogant humans. If I had not come around he would of killed you and devoured your soul within the **_year!_** If he hadn't, someone else would of. Fate is three disgusting _bitches_ who tangle with people's lives, even their own family's, just for their own _sick_ amusement. You're lucky if you ever get time to grieve those you've lost."

Shivers of terror tracked down Sinsa's spine; she could almost see the rage rolling off him.

Ok, there were two things she feared most now: everyone leaving her, one way or another, and Axel Parthenopaeus.

Even still, her anger over his reaction to her friendship with Donovan overruled her fear for a moment. She lunged to her feet and slapped him. Without a warning to let him know it might come, it actually landed this time.

"I've lost too many people not to hate it every time someone dies," she spat at him, "and I am not about to let a pompous Greek... **_halfling_** god tell me to be a cruel, heartless bitch!" Whirling, she slammed out of his apartment and onto the street, where the ever-present cloud cover had darkened, threatening to let loose on her. Apparently the entire universe was conspiring to tear her apart at the seams.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Unknowingly, fate decided it wasn't done with her yet.

Because as soon as she made it to the French square, a terrified scream of a young girl reached her ears. Looking to her left into the alley she was about to pass, there was two men who appeared almost exactly like Donovon; tall, handsome and _blonde_.

Except their natural beauty was ruined by the cruel smirks on their lips as they were crowded around a young girl, no older than six. Her pale skin contrasted with her dark ebony hair but her eyes were not visible because they were squeezed shut in fear.

"Oh, saints help me," Sinsa sighed, sagging in resignation. "Ok, insanity be my guide, I guess..." She quickly pushed her way through the crowds moving in varying speeds away from the men, except one idiot who tried to save the girl. And ended up with a good look at his heart before he collapsed, dead.

 _And you're running toward this?_ Sinsa thought to herself. Well, it was better than letting the girl suffer the same fate.

Fate. Hah. She'd never feel the same way about that word after this...

"The hell are you doing, girl?" a smarter bystander called after her. She ignored him and darted across the square. The men... the Daimons, had their backs to her and she carefully ran on her toes, suddenly glad her heels were low enough that she could dampen the sound of her running, hiding it under the sounds of people running away.

Which is really what you should be doing, her self-preservation nagged. She sped up. As the Daimons reached for the girl, Sinsa straightened her shoulders, spreading them as wide as she could, and rammed between them, hitting one in the kidney, and the other in the hip, shoving both to the sides. Wincing at the pain screaming through her shoulders, she snatched up the girl and dashed around the nearest corner, cradling the girl to her chest.

"Now would be an excellent time to appear out of nowhere, Axel," she panted, slowing only enough to search for a hiding place. A chance glance over her shoulder made her heart sink; the Daimons were already following, hate blazing in their eyes. The similarity to Donovan made her stomach lurch, and she swore to every saint she knew that if she survived this, she'd apologize to Axel and do whatever it took to make it up to him.

The little girl clutched her jacket and was crying into her shoulder. For some unknown reason, the little girl gave off a strange vibe, something remotely similar to something she felt before. But she didn't have time to think as the Daimons were drawing closer.

"If you exist," she growled, picking an alley at random and running into it, "I could really use a little help here, stupid gods!" She bit back some rather creative curses as she realized she'd just trapped herself in a dead-end alley. Spinning around, she spotted the Daimons coming around the corner and tightened her hold on the girl, stepping backward until her back hit the wall. The Daimons saw that she had no escape and slowed, sharing a victorious grin. They each took a side of the alley, blocking any way out, and slowly moved forward, savoring their success.

"Well, looke here," one chuckled, cruel joy dancing in his eyes. "Seems a bluejay got caught in the mousetrap."

"Pity we have to kill it," the other agreed, sneering at Sinsa. "Think I could have a little fun with her first? I like terrified souls; they taste better and they're more filling." Sinsa gagged.

"God, do you have to be so fu-" Her gaze flicked down to the girl in her arms before returning just as quickly. "...freaking gory? I swear I'm going to lose everything I've eaten today."

"Hand over the girl, and we'll make your death quick and painless," the first said. "In fact, we can even make it rather pleasurable for you." Sinsa set the girl down and stepped between her and the Daimons.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she deadpanned. "Unfortunately for you, I don't like getting that kind of pleasure from strangers. And I rather like my soul right where it is, thank you very much." As she spoke, she cautiously felt around for something, anything, to use as a weapon. Her fingers met only cold, unyielding stone.

 _Jesus, Mary, and Joseph,_ she pleaded silently, _HELP ME!_

"When are you Daimons, demons and other low lifes who think they're badasses gonna learn to stop praying on the humans?" A familiar voice spoke up from behind the Daimons. The two men spun around to meet an extremely tall goth man with long black hair and red streaks.

"Damn it!" One of the blonde's cursed. Neither had time to make an escape before they were vaporized on the spot.

The little girl slowly opened her eyes from where she sat on the ground. Bright liquid Mercury eyes looked to the two piles of golden dust before looking up at the one who got rid of them. Her eyes started to water again, but this time in relief.

" ** _Grandpa_**!"

Sinsa stared, breath catching.

"Glad you're safe, Sorcha," Acheron smiled as he scooped the girl up with ease. "Where's your father? And your mother? You didn't run away again, did you?"

Sinsa tuned them out as she took a moment to process everything. Trembles racked her body, partly from the fading adrenaline, and partly with the realization that everything Axel had said was completely true.

Her entire world suddenly seemed so tiny; if all those creatures and gods existed, what did that mean for her?

Well, for one, it meant she was about to try and pull her foot out of her mouth, possibly for the first time ever. Scratch that; her entire leg.

Sorcha smiled awkwardly. She knew she wasn't supposed to try attempting to go see her father on her own, but she couldn't help it. "Momma's busy on Olympus and Polly and Art are being mean again!" Using the nicknames she used for Apollo and Artemis since she hadn't been able to properly say the names when she was younger. She pouted. " _bullies..._ " She muttered quietly.

Acheron sighed; though he didn't like having missed Katra and Kamali's younger years, it was times like this that he was almost glad of the fact.

"Alright, let's go find your father, then," he said, turning his attention to the woman whose brave actions had surprised him a little, only to see her on the verge of collapse. "Sinsa?"

She looked up sharply at the sound of her name. Acheron watched her with obvious concern and she managed a weak, faltering smile.

"Ah, I'm... alright," she said, feeling for the wall to support herself. She missed and stumbled, and abruptly Ash was beside her, steadying her with his free hand.

"I'm no doctor, but that doesn't look alright to me," he noted calmly. "Come on; I'm taking you to Tory."

"No, wait," Sinsa blurted quickly. "I need to see Axel first..." At the curious glance Ash gave her, she flushed sheepishly. "I, uh... I kinda need to apologize..."

Acheron raised a brow at her. "Dare I ask, what for?"

Sorcha looked at her curiously as well. What could she have to apologize to her dad about?

"Um..." Sinsa's copper skin looked burned, and continued to get redder. She couldn't meet the man's gaze, and she prayed desperately to the saints he wasn't the side of the family Axel got his godhood from. "I... kinda... slapped him..."

Sorcha's eyes widened in shock while Acheron simply shook his head and sighed.

"You're lucky you made it out of the building. He's normally good at reining in his temper. But unfortunately, being slapped is one of a few triggers that can set him off." He looked down to her again. "And correction, he is a full god. He gets his godhood from both sides."

A stunned pause was followed by Sinsa's attempt to shrink. She didn't get much of a chance to do anything before Ash flashed them both to Axel's apartment. He set Sorcha down just as she caught sight of her father and lit up like a Christmas tree. Possibly brighter.

They had appeared behind the couch where Axel had taken residence and there was a guitar in his lap, having paused when he felt them flash in. He turned around to see them and Sinsa took in a quick intake of air.

His sunglasses were actually off and showed the same eyes his daughter had inherited, only they were much older and narrowed into a cold glare as they meet her own green eyes.

 _I'm dead._ She cringed, her gaze dropping to the ground.

"Daddy!" Sorcha greeted gleefully. Axel's gaze softened exponentially as he returned his daughter's hug, and then he put her aside.

"Hold on, baby," he murmured gently, stroking her head lovingly. "I've gotta take care of something first."

Sorcha didn't argue; she jumped off the couch and went back to Acheron, whose gaze went between Sinsa and Axel in mild amusement. As thought she completely understood what was going on, Sorcha took her grandfather's hand and pulled him quickly out of the room, leaving the other two alone.

"Axel..." Sinsa began, and then hesitated. How was she supposed to say this without sounding like a petulant kid who'd just gotten over a temper tantrum?

Axel turned back around, as if he didn't want to look at her. "Whatever you're gonna say, just spit it out." His voice held a sharp edge like a newly sharpened knife, the smallest nick of the skin could cause a bloody wound.

Yikes... One wrong move and she was sure he'd take her head of. Not that he needed to; being a god, he could probably extinguish her entire existence with a single thought. Shudder.

A new thought came to mind; if both parents were gods, who was Acheron? A minor god she didn't know? Or perhaps other cultures were real too, and he was a god from one of those?

Sinsa quickly pushed the dilemma aside; save it for another time, focus on not dying right now, so there is another time...

A moment more passed as she tried to choose her words. But none came; she'd have to just try, and hope he didn't hurt her too bad after.

"...I'm sorry," she whispered, voice breaking slightly. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, and I didn't know what slapping was to you. It was wrong to hit you, in any case, and... I'm sorry." Her past ripped at her, digging a hollow ache in her chest with the knowledge that he'd probably never want to see her again. That's how it usually went; everything was fine and dandy until she hit someone's trigger, even on accident, and then they shoved her away and screamed at her never to come back. She blinked back tears, her hands clasped tightly in front of her as she softly added, "I understand if you don't want to forgive me..."

She didn't even get to finish before he was suddenly before her and pulled her against him, his arms wrapped around her smaller frame and holding her. He buried his nose into her hair as his natural body heat sent goosebumps across her skin. The point of her voice breaking reminded him of how he had once been; alone and desperate. Wanting nothing more than just to be loved and never left alone. He held her tighter, not wanting to ever let go.

"Just please... Don't do it again." He spoke in a husky whisper.

For a long, stunned moment, she didn't move, absolutely floored by his reaction. She wasn't sure whether to run away screaming, or bounce up and down, or just plain hug him back. Settling for the last, she slowly, tentatively lifted her arms and pressed her hands to his wide, warm back. When he didn't pull back or push her away, her hold tightened, relief filling her in a gentle flood that soothed her raw nerves.

"I won't," she whispered, so softly she wasn't even sure she'd said anything. "I promise."

He smiled against her hair and simply continued to hold her for a moment. Then he wondered about something and pulled back enough to look down at her, but not letting go. "How in the name of Apollymi did you run into my daughter?"

Pink blossomed in her copper cheeks.

"Ah... That's actually why I came back," she admitted sheepishly. "A couple of Daimons were ganging up on her and I tried to help." She made a face, wrinkling her nose in annoyance. "Fat lot of good it did; your dad had to save us both."

He laughed. "Not unheard of. Dad does have a bit of a saving people thing going on." Then he noticed a look of curiosity cross her face, as if she had something she wanted to ask before but didn't. "What?"

"...Your dad... He's a god, isn't he?" she asked. " What culture? And, I hesitate to ask... How old is he? I mean, if you're eleven thousand years..." She paused. "Eh, hold on; that fact is still processing... But, if you're that old, how much older would he have to be? And here I believed the Christian's view of the world only being a few thousand years old..."

Axel nodded and tried to fight back a grin. "Try not to faint. But he's Atlantean. As I understand his God name is Apostolos and is the God of final fate. Basically the harbinger of the apocalypse if you will." He ran a hand through his hair as if thinking about it. "Well, as the son of the Great Creator and the Great Destroyer, I can see why he is. And he's only 193 years older than me. Blame my mother, she is pretty much a total bitch to everybody."

"Ugh... My head's probably gonna explode before I come anywhere close to fainting," Sinsa groaned, leaning her forehead on his shoulder. "Atlantean? Great; another myth that's not so fake for me to process... Just how many cultures and religions are real?"

"All of them." He ran his fingers through her hair. "It's kind of funny how we all exist in the same world."

"No kidding," Sinsa said, laughing softly. A new thought jumped into her mind. "Does that mean Simi's a goddess? Somehow, the idea of her as an all-powerful being is a little terrifying..."

Axel shook his head. "Simi is what is called a Charonte demon. Demon protectors of the Atlantean Parthenon. They are fierce and deadly. And are also known to age 1 year to every 1,000 years." He chuckled a little. "While she isn't a biological child of my father's, she's the oldest child than even my sister Katra. Who is probably the only one who can still stand our mother... but not by much with the recent crap she's pulled." The last part he muttered more to himself.

Suddenly curiosity, Sinsa cocked her head. "Who's your mother?"

He growled quietly. "It's not you." He explained at her frightened look. "I don't have any love for the woman. Never have, never will." He let out a slow sigh. "Artemis. Apollo's twin sister."

"Whoa, hold on," Sinsa said, shaking her head in surprise. "Artemis? As in, the moon goddess of hunting? As in, the virgin goddess?"

"Yup. Though she hasn't been a virgin in over eleven thousand years. Trust me." He grit his teeth. "I know."

She pressed her fingers into her eyes, trying to press back the impending headache.

"I think I need a break," she groaned. "From reality, would be nice..."

Axel seemed to gain an idea as a small smirk worked across his lips. "Hold that thought just a moment..." His tone had gone to a mischievous, sly and purely sexy tone.

He let go of her long enough to go to the doorway of the other room, mostly to ask his father to watch Sorcha for the night. At which, he got tease from his old man not to be too loud about it before taking his granddaughter. He rolled his eyes but the smirk was back by the time he turned around and came back to Sinsa's side.

Sinsa waited patiently, obliviously curious. Admittedly, the lithe movements he made to and from the door drew her gaze up and down his well-formed figure. 'God' took on new meaning now; she wondered if all gods were as sexy as him.

He gave her a predatory grin as he placed his hands on her waist, slipping his fingers just under the hem of her shirt to tease her skin. His lean hips gently pressing hers into the wall behind her. He leaned in till his lips hovered over her ear. "I'm sure I can take your mind off everything..." She could just hear the smirk in his voice.

"Wha-b-b-b-b!" Finally getting it, she quickly slipped out under his arm and darted over so that the couch was between them. She flushed head to toe, ears and nose turning redder than roses and even her arms darkening with blood pumped by a fluttering heart. "I didn't mean like that, pervert! I'm not that easy, jerk, and you've got a wife!"

Axel rested his hands on the back of the couch as he gave her a slightly annoyed look. "No I don't. I was married once, but I've been divorced for a little over four years."

Sinsa's mouth opened to reply, but she stopped, considering that.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Sitting on the back of the couch and stretching his arms over top of his head, subconsciously caused his tanktop to ride up and expose a washboard stomach.

She blushed again.

"Would you stop that?" she scolded, facepalming to avoid staring. "I like you, but I'm not going to sleep with you; that's got to be earned."

He gave her an innocent look. "What? I can't stretch?"

She gave him a bland stare, trying to ignore the heat pulsing up and down every nerve in her body. A moment later, she raised a finger.

"We're moving on," she said in a tone that brokered no arguments. Turning, she glanced around for her purse. "What's your favorite restaurant? Preferably an affordable one; dinner's on me-where the hell did I put my purse?"

He gave a soft whistle to attract her attention, which she now saw it hanging by two fingers out to her. "You kind of threw it when you marched out like a preteen." He gave a sly smile as he watched her ears turn red. "And I'm easy. Sanctuary is really the only place I go to here in New Orleans."

"Well, that's good," she said, trying to remain calm as she took it. At least, outwardly. "Sanctuary is pretty good. So-" A ping from her purse cut her off. "Hm?" She dug her phone out and promptly almost dropped it. Four missed calls, three voicemails, and half a dozen texts, all from the lady who was supposed to interview her.

"Shit!" Sinsa groaned, drooping. "My interview!"

His head tilted slightly to one side. "What job were you applying for and what place? I might know them and can give them a reasonable excuse as to why you couldn't make it." At her questioning look, he shrugged. "Like you found one of your friends wounded and emitted them to the hospital, but they didn't make it. It's not completely lying but it bends the truth enough that it's believable."

"Yeah, not happening," she scoffed. Sighing, she clicked through the messages, deleting them after the last one said someone else was in line for the same position and they'd have to bump her off the list.

"It's probably a good thing," she said, tucking her phone back into her purse. "I wasn't sure I wanted..." She stopped, blinking. "Hold on; you might know them?"

He gave her a look. "Eleven thousand year old god over here. I do have human friends. And yes, a handful do know what I am. But most of the ones that know work for Dark Hunters in the area."

"Dark-? No, never mind," she said, putting up a hand. "I'm overloaded enough as it is." Taking a deep breath, she let it out between her teeth. "Can you get us to Sanctuary without crashing?" Oh great, did her voice seriously just squeak?

"If you're up for it. I know an easier way." He held his hand out to her.

She hesitated, drawing her hand up to her chest uneasily. he gaze skipped from his welcoming hand to his gentle eyes.

"Er... It's not gonna, like, make me sick or anything... is it?"

He shook his head as he made a pair of sunglasses appear in his other hand before putting them on. He may of gotten used to her seeing his eyes, but he still wasn't going to go out in public with everyone able to see them.

"Ok, I'm trusting you," she said, sliding her hand into his and closing her eyes tightly. "Please don't be lying..."

He smiled and flashed them to Sanctuary, to a spare bedroom on the second floor set aside for anyone coming in by other means than their own two feet. He squeezed her hand. "You can open your eyes now."

"...different," she hummed, glancing around. "Your dad's was more like... fluid. Yours was just a... a... displacement, I guess?" Shaking her head, she moved for the door. "Whatever; it didn't make me sick, so we're all good."

Just as she opened the door, three bear cubs shot past, yowling in a way that sounded suspiciously like laughter.

"Get back here, you little brats!" a woman shrieked, but there was no venom in her words, only playful annoyance. "I'm gonna...!" The person attached to the voice stopped short when she caught sight of Sinsa, blue eyes widening in surprise. Sinsa was immediately jealous; the woman had long blonde hair and perfect porcelain skin, the kind she knew she could never have.

"You're not...!" the woman began, looking like she was about to sound the alarm, or attack, or both.

"It's alright, Aimee," Axel said, stepping out behind Sinsa. "She's with me." Aimee's gaze flicked to him, irritated.

You of all people should know better than to bring humans here, Dark-Hunter! she sent to him mentally. Sinsa sensed a silent argument and wisely kept her mouth shut.

Now he looked slightly irritated. You're one to talk. This IS a bar and a Sanctuary Aimee. Besides, she already knows. He let out a sigh. "Front door next time." Was all he said before he turned away from the Were and gently pressed his hand against Sinsa's back to lead her down the hall and around the corner before going downstairs. Once they had reached the bar area, Axel rolled his eyes at the song playing since Aimee obviously told whoever was at the door.

"Who the hell's idea was it to choose that song?" He quietly asked no one in particular.

"Yo, Ax!"

The Altantean/Greek god looked up to see a man with brown hair and bright blue eyes waving him over from the bar. He chuckled and lead Sinsa over. "Hey, Nicky. Long time no see."

The Cujan rolled his eyes. "Speak for yourself, old man." He smirked when Axel flipped him off.

"I'm not that old yet."

"I beg to differ..." Sinsa muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes. Before either man could comment, she moved on. "Ah, Nick Gautier, right? I've heard a lot about you, from a lot of people, and not all of it good." She smiled sweetly. "How much should I believe?"

"Depends on the person." He shrugged. "Course of its this one." He hooked a thumb to Axel. "or his old man, chances are most of its true."

"Really?" Sinsa gave him as flattering a look as she could. "I guess that means I should be watching my back, then?" Her smile turned utterly innocent. "I mean, we can't take a chance on you grabbing my ass or anything, now can we?"

At this both, men laughed.

"I don't think you'll need to worry 'bout that honey." A new voice spoke up. When Sinsa turned to see who spoke, she immediately felt envious again.

The woman was about twenty one and stood five foot nine and had a gorgeous athletic build and black/dark brown hair with natural red brown highlights. Her skin was pale almost like snow, but her eyes were a vibrant shade of lavender. Like Axel and Acheron, she seemed to fully support the goth movement.

Maybe it was just envy of the woman's skin, but Sinsa's proverbial fur bristled. Probably it was the possible, if unintentional, slight toward her figure.

"Is that so?" she chuckled, hoping the icy note wasn't noticeable. "And why's that?"

She grinned. "Cause he's my boyfriend."

Axel raised a brow at Nick. "So you finally asked her out?" His tone had gone to a playful tease which caused the Cajun to blush.

"Oh shut up."

Emily chuckled and kissed his cheek. "And his momma raised him right, so you don't have to worry about it."

Sinsa immediately relaxed and her smile turned warm again. A case could be made that she actually liked the woman.

"Thank the saints for small blessings," she said, and then held out her hand. "I don't believe we've met; Maxima Sinsabaugh. Call me Sinsa."

Emily grinned and shook her hand. "Emily Potter-Snape. Yeah, I know I got the Harry Potter names." It was noticeable that she had a slight British accent. "My mum went a little nuts with naming me."

"Oh please tell me your mother's obsession didn't put you off the Harry Potter books!" Sinsa exclaimed, excited. All jealousy and ice vanished under the force of a possible common ground on her favourite series. "I am absolutely in love with them!"

She laughed. "Nah! I will say my favorite characters are Severus Snape, the Weasley twins, their older brother Charlie and Lily Potter!" She grinned. "As the wife of a Marauder, you would think she'd have to be a least a little mischievous to get back at the boys. And ironically my mum's name is Lily."

"Seriously?" she beamed. "I envy you!"

A deep, sarcastic sigh from Nick cut into the conversation, and Axel, through some inexplicable male intuition, picked up his thought.

"Should we leave you ladies alone?" he asked, only to have the last word muffled by Sinsa's fingertips and sharp "Shh!"

"Never interrupt Potter fans, Axel," she tsked. "Just... Bad idea. Especially if they're both women."

Emily gave her friend a sly smile. "Oh, he knows better Sinsa, especially after I kicked his ass the last time." Her grin widened at the god's blush. She looked to her Potter fan mate and winked. "Yeah, I kicked an eleven thousand year old god's ass."

Sinsa's laughter rang high and clear, much higher than one would expect given her 2nd-alto-ranged voice.

"I officially love you!" she giggled, throwing her arms around the woman's neck and kissing her cheek. Then she glanced over at Axel, who looked like he was trying to decide whether showing his embarrassed annoyance would be worth the possibility of injury. A mischievous gleam sparked in her eyes and she slipped around behind Emily, putting the woman between her and god in question. "If he comes on to me again, would you mind kicking it again for me?"

Emily laughed. "Sorry, but I'm taken. And I'm not interested in a threesome." She joked. Then she grinned again. "I got a better idea; me, you and Simi all team up and drive him nuts."

Nick smirked as he looked at his friend. "You are so screwed."

"Shut up."

Sinsa lit up, ideas already forming. A flash of midnight blue on copper caught her attention and she glanced over automatically, expecting a mirror. What she saw, or thought she saw, stunned her into speechlessness. With a choked gasp, she stumbled into the bar, eyes widening in shock.

"Sinsa?"

She didn't know who said it, but a flicked glance told her all three of her companions were worried. She ignored them. Shoving off from the bar, she shouldered her way between the patrons, muttering apologies and following the tail end of a tan leather trench coat that vanished out the front door.

God, please don't let my eyes be playing tricks on me! she pleaded as she slammed through the door and tripped, tumbling down to the sidewalk and scrapping her knees and palms. The injuries throbbed, but she blocked out everything as she jumped to her feet and cast around frantically for the person who couldn't possibly have been there. Tears choked her; there was no sign of the one she couldn't have seen, the sister who'd never woken up.


	4. Chapter 4

"Gemina!" she sobbed.

Axel, worried that something might happen, followed her out. He knelt down next to her, gently brushing her hair from her face. "Sinsa..." His voice trailed off into a soft whisper.

Emily turned curious eyes to her boyfriend. "That was odd."

"As a witch and a Chthonian, that's something coming from you." Nick remarked as she sat on the barstool where Axel had been previously.

The lavender eyed girl let out a sigh through her nose. "I know. But I can't help but get an odd feeling from the two of them..."

"The hell was that?" Dev Peltier, on duty at the door today, growled as Sinsa leaned against Axel's arm.

"Not sure yet," Axel rumbled, frowning.

"So long as whatever insanity she's suffering isn't contagious," the bouncer huffed, glancing around for any troublemakers that might try to take this opportunity to slip into Sanctuary.

"She's not dead!" Sinsa rasped, cutting off whatever reply Axel had been about to make. She gripped his arm tightly, trembling. "I saw her; I know I did! It was her; Gemina!" A harsh sob jerked from her throat. "But how...?"

Axel sighed and brought her against him, running his hand through her hair as he tried to help her calm down.

"Hey, Ax," Dev said gruffly, "you mind moving your little pity party somewhere else?" He kept his gaze on passersby, but it almost seemed like he wanted to give them privacy. "You're scaring away customers..."

He rolled his eyes, but gave a soft smile. "Yeah, yeah, I'll take my scare ass somewhere else." He scooped her up into his arms and started to walk away from Sactuary's entrance.

S-stop!" Sinsa protested, squirming. "I-I can walk f-fine on my own..." She was terribly shaken; even her attempt at her usual sarcasm was forced and weak.

But what she'd seen... After having no other choice but to accept the reality of gods and creatures from myths and legends, she'd thought maybe-just maybe-it hadn't been just a hallucination.

Gemina Daughtry Sinsabaugh had supposedly died while in a collision-induced coma, but Sinsa had never seen her sister's body after visiting her that last time in the hospital. Could Gem have been in some sort of trouble or something, and had to disappear? Had to make everyone think she was dead? Was it gang-related or worse, and any contact with her past life would put others in danger? Sinsa almost wanted that to be true; the alternative was that Gemina... had abandoned her family on purpose.

He snorted. "Not at the moment you can't."

"But...!" Sighing, she yielded. He was probably right anyway; she'd likely fall on her face if she tried to walk right now. At this point, she didn't even care where they were going. She laid her head on his shoulder, pushing all thoughts of Gemina aside for a moment; she needed time to calm down and relax before she opened that can of worms. "...I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Being such a nuisance," she whispered. "I must be cursed to ruin everything I touch..."

He let out a sigh. "No you're not." When she opened her mouth to protest he continued. "If you continue to think like that, that feeling will become worse and worse until it consumes you. Take it from someone with personal experience."

" _Personal experience_ ," she echoed bitterly. "You're a god in a family of gods and immortals; how could you ever understand me? If something goes wrong for you, you can fix it with the snap of your fingers."

He gave her a withering glare. "Try ten thousand years of being alone and the only contact you ever receive is from people who beat you, use you, then toss you away like trash." He grit his teeth to fight off the old memories of his past, something he never been yet able to share with anyone. Athena, his best friend and ex-wife, didn't even know the whole story to the past he'd rather forget.

Sinsa winced, hugging herself tightly.

"Sorry..." she muttered, ashamed. How many stories had she read of immortals who'd begged for death simply to end the loneliness? How many more accounts had she heard from elders whose memories were riddled with more sorrow and anguish than joy? She should've known someone like Axel would have more skeletons in his closet just for his toddler years than she had for her entire life.

"You're right," she whispered. "The Fates are bitches..."

He made a noise of agreement. "Being related to them don't make it any better either."

"Ooohh, I don't envy you," she grimaced.

For a moment, they fell into companionable silence. Then Sinsa noticed the St. Louis Cathedral; she had a sudden thought and quickly squirmed out of Axel's arms.

"Wha...?"

"Come with me," she cut in, grabbing his hand and pulling him after her toward the cathedral. At the entrance, she slowed to a respectful walk, and once inside, she dipped her fingers into the holy water font, crossing herself in the purifying ritual before moving to the nearest pew and sliding into it. Bowing her head with clasped hands, she quickly prayed to the saints, more from habit and honoring tradition than need.

Axel himself let out a low sigh and silently slid into the pew next to her, already knowing the God of the religion wouldn't mind if he was there.

When she finished, Sinsa sat quietly, basking in the peace she'd always felt within the walls of cathedrals.

"...When I was a little girl," she said finally, keeping her voice only just above a whisper, so as not to disturb the quiet, "my parents told me a story. How they fell in love in the middle of a warzone and came to the States to get married and have their child, a baby boy. Before they could move back to Africa, my mother discovered she was already pregnant again, and soon after, my big sister was born. Gemina Daughtry. She was the best of my parents; Mom's emerald eyes, Dad's midnight hair, and a perfect mix of her chocolate skin and his bronze skin."

She smiled at the memory, lacing her fingers together and absently twisting the ring on her right index finger.

"Mom said Saint Rose had blessed her with a precious stone worth more than any diamond, so she named the child Gemina. Within a year, another little girl came into the world, an exact replica of Gemina. Dad joked that it was a deja vu birth, and he said that being blessed twice with such beautiful children was more wonderful than he could ever imagine. He named me Maxima, his greatest joy."

Her smile faltered, thoughts flashing to her father's funeral. The dark sky threatening to rain, the bloody colour of the roses, the gaping hole in the earth like a maw waiting to devour his body. Swallowing, she pushed the memory aside.

"Gemina and I," she continued, softer now, "grew up like Siamese twins; wherever one went, the other was sure to follow. She was the only one who followed Dad's example and called me 'little Sin.' We shared everything, food, clothes, secrets; we might as well have been one person." Taking a deep, shaky breath, she prepared to tell someone the story, for the first time; in the past, people had just known, told by gossipers, or alerted by media, and they always expressed their condolences without really caring, without really understanding, and without hearing it from her.

"...I was eighteen," she whispered, "going on nineteen. Gem had left for college less than a year before, and I was still waiting for my acceptance letter. A letter from the college I wanted to go to came two days before my birthday; I was so excited, so anxious, worried it was a rejection, but hoping it was an congratulations. I called Gem and she said she was already on her way back to spend a day or two with me for my birthday. She told me her plane had just landed and she was at the rental place to pick up a car, that it wouldn't be more than an hour or two." Swallowing the growing lump in her throat, she swiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "She said, 'I'll see you soon, Sin, love you,' and hung up. That... That was the last thing she ever said to me..." Sinsa pulled the ring from her finger and clenched her fist tight around it. "The cops said some idiot had been drinking, and tried to run a red light. A semi passing the other way braked and swerved to avoid him, and Gem... Gem collided with the back of the semi, ripping the entire passenger side to shreds and crushing the driver's side around her." A sob wrenched from her throat, but she took a breath, calming herself, and continued. "It took a full hour to get her out, and they rushed her to the hospital. They stabilized her, but she was in a coma, and she... For a month, we hoped, prayed, begged her to come back. She never did."

Lifting her gaze, she looked at Axel, trying to meet his gaze through the sunglasses.

"I killed her, Axel. If it hadn't been for me, she would still be alive."

Axel took off his sunglasses and set them beside him before pulling her close, holding her silently for a few moments before tilting her face up so her emerald gaze met his silver. "Maxima Sinsabaugh. Your sister's death was not your fault. You may think you have but you had nothing to do with what happened." She didn't look convinced.

"Did you make the man get drunk and drive around in his car?" He got a shake of the head. "Did you make the semi driver swerve to avoid the drunk?" Another head shake no. "Did you make the car crush around her like a tin car?"

With a broken sob she replied with a shake of her head.

He gently held her face between his hands to keep her from turning away. "Then there is no reason to blame yourself for your sister's death. I'm sure she would not want you to blame yourself for it. Yes you can mourn, but eventually you have to stand up and move on.

"Treasure her memory in your mind and heart. That's the beauty of memories. They remind us of those times where we are with the people we love and are happy. They are meant to be treasured and held in our hearts to remember our loved ones once they pass onto the next world." He trailed off into a quiet murmur, gazing into her tearful emerald eyes before slowly leaning forward and brushing his lips against her own. Then he pulled back a few inches and wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumbs. "So do it for her, Sin, treasure her memory as you walk through life every day. Live like today was your last day."

My last day... The words echoed softly through her mind, over and over, s small symphony of hope and despair, loneliness and companionship, sorrow and joy, pain and laughter. If this were her last day, she knew Gem wouldn't want her spending it like this, hiding in a church and crying her eyes out.

"Yeah," she sniffed, a tiny, thankful smile tugging at her lips. "Let's just hope it's not."

"Is everything alright?" a warm voice broke in, making Sinsa jump. She pulled away from Axel, aware of how disrespectful kissing in a church would be to the priest.

"Ah, yes, Father, thank you," she said quickly, drawing a firm veil across her emotions and smiling at him. The older man returned her smile pleasantly.

"You seem distressed," he noted gently. "Are you sure?"

"I am," she nodded, glancing at Axel. "Everything's fine now." The priest hummed acknowledgement.

"The confessionals are open if you need them, daughter," he said. "If there is anything on your mind, that's where I'll be."

"Thank you," she nodded as he left. Then she turned back to Axel. "C-can I ask a favour? Would you help me find the woman I saw at Sanctuary?"

He smiled a little. He had sensed the priest coming and had put his sunglasses back on before he got there. "I can't promise anything. But we can try." Then he made a face that made it appear he thought of something. "Though I think I know someone who might be able to find her better than me."

"Who?" She led the way out of the cathedral. "Your dad?"

Axel shook his head. "The young woman you met at Sanctuary. She's the daughter of someone who could be considered equal or more powerful than me and my father. And since you two have just meet, you're not personally close to her yet. Meaning she will be able to see who you are talking about." He chuckled at her confused look. "While my father and I do have the power to see anyone's past, present and future, we can't see any of it for people who are close to us. And I mean this in the caring sense. I can not see anything about you because of how much I care for you. And Ash obviously sees you as something of a young niece, so he wouldn't be able to see what you mean either." He gave a small one sided smile as they saw Sanctuary just up ahead. "But Emily can. She also possesses the ability."

"Is she... An immortal goddess too?"

Axel shrugged. "I don't think so. But she's usually not up to sharing what she is, she's at least a demigod. And is recently turned twenty one so she's pretty close to your age."

"Hah! I wish I were that young," Sinsa laughed. "I'm almost twenty-six." then she cocked her head at him. "Although, I guess in your eyes, we're practically babies."

"Point taken. But five years isn't too great a difference." Once they were inside, he let out a relieved sigh to see both Emily and Nick were still there.

Emily had sensed them come in and looked over her shoulder to them as they came to the bar. "Back again, eh?" She smiled a little.

Axel got right to the point. "Can we possibly barrow you for a bit?"

Emily raised a curious brow at his words. "What can I do that you can't?"

"Be able to see the woman I thought I saw earlier." Sinsa explained. The youngster's look turned brooding.

"You know I don't have a full handle on those powers yet."

"I know." He admitted as he ran a hand through his hair. "But at least you can try."

The lavender eyed girl let out a sigh but nodded. She reached out and took one of Sinsa's hands into one of hers and closed her eyes. After a few moments she jumped back with a gasp, but quickly shook it off and wiped the emotion off her face.

"You'll find her in two minutes on a side street three blocks North."

"Three blocks, two minutes?" Sinsa groaned. "At this time of night, the streets are going to be crowded with people going home... Thanks, Em." She kissed the woman's cheek and grabbed Axel's hand. "Come on, or we'll miss her!"

As the two disappeared again, Emily slouched against the bar and let out a long sigh. Nick reached up and ran a hand through her hair, knowing the gestured helped her relax. "You okay?" He asked in slight concern.

She nodded enough to wordlessly tell him she was alright without moving from his touch. "I honestly hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the ass."

Sinsa stopped at the corner of the side-street, panting as she glanced into the alley. Empty.

"Did we miss her?" she huffed, leaning against the wall.

"I doubt it," Axel answered, not even breathing hard. A moment later, a door creaked and slammed shut inside the alley. Sinsa quickly pushed herself around the corner, half praying, half dreading...

Her heart thudded in her ears as she stood face-to-face with the woman. But for the length of the other woman's hair, they could have been twins.

"Sin," the woman breathed, stunned. "How...?"

"...Gem... I did see you; you're alive!" Sinsa threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around... Empty air. She stumbled and fell to her knees. Looking up, she saw Gemina at the other end of the alley, running as if her life depended on it, hand-in-hand with a tall, handsome blonde man. A Daimon.

Axel growled low in his throat. "Just great... Can't go a day without a Daimon around."

"Gemina?" Sinsa stared after her sister, stunned. In all the world, the number of her relatives left could be counted on one hand, and yet, after finding her beloved twin alive, she'd been left alone by the one person who understood her best. "I-it can't be... Sh-she doesn't know; she doesn't know h-he's a Daimon... She can't..." Terrified for her sister, she leapt up and took off, ignoring the now-fiery pain of her scraped knees. "GEMINA!"

Axel scowled and took off after her. Being able to go faster as he was immortal, he managed to get in front of them on the street and cut them off. When Sinsa had come out on the street behind them, the Daimon realized they were stuck.

"Damn it," the Daimon growled, pulling Gemina behind him. "Stay out of the way, Gemmie."

"Hell no!" Gemina scoffed, pressing her back to his. "If you think I'll let you fight alone, you're as stupid as your name, Quandus." The coarse affection in her tone took Sinsa aback.

"If you think you're getting out of here alive, Daimon, you're quite mistaken," Axel rumbled, rolling his shoulders in preparation for a fight.

"We'll see about that, Dark-Hunter," Quandus spat back.

"I've got your six, babe," Gemina promised, eying Sinsa warily.

"Gemina, what are you doing?" she asked desperately.

"Protecting my husband," the older girl snarled. "What's it to you? And how the hell do you know my name?" Sinsa's heart sank.

"You don't recognize me?" she asked, a note of pleading in her voice.

"Yeah, every time I look in a damn mirror," Gemina answered sharply, "I see the same face; don't know who the hell you are!"

"But... You said my name!" Sinsa tried, frantic now.

"What?" Gemina scowled. "You mean back in the alley when I said 'shit'? Hah! And I thought Quan's parents were cruel!"

"No!" Sinsa fought back tears. "You said 'Sin'; Sinsabaugh, our surname!" Gemina barked a sharp laugh.

"Are you fucking high? My maiden name is Gemina Highlander, my married name Gemina Axilla; doesn't even sound like Sinsabaugh!"

Sinsa couldn't believe her ears. It was Gemina, no doubt about it; the way she carried herself, the don't-mess-with-me look she always had when she got angry, the inflections of her voice, and of course her appearance, all of it was her sister's, but the woman in front of her was as much a stranger to her as Emily had been this morning. Whatever had happened to her, this woman was no longer the sister she knew and loved.

Axel smirked as he pulled a Scottish dirk from inside his boot. "Now if you really wanted to do that, sweetheart. You're facing the wrong direction." In a flash he was before the Daimon and shoved the blade into his stomach.

He howled in pain but before he could even try to retaliate, he was turned to Axel's right, then kicked in the upper chest against the wall. "Gemmie! Don't!" But his words were too late as his wife had turned around to undeniably attack the immortal...

Her plan failed when the butt of the blade was knocked against the side of her head, knocking her unconscious. Axel caught her in one arm before she could hit the concrete. Then he turned a killing glare to the Daimon. This one wasn't going to last the night.

Sinsa bit back a cry of dismay as Gemina crumbled; if her sister was anything like she used to be, the woman wouldn't be unconscious for very long, but that wasn't soon enough.

"Axel, wait!" He paused, glancing at her, and she stepped up to Quandus, half terrified, half furious. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"I assume you mean seven years ago, when she was left for dead in a hospital," he growled, glaring at her, his lips curled in a derisive snarl that flashed gleaming fangs. "I saved her life, _bitch_."

"How?" she demanded, trembling. She wasn't sure if the shudders were from fear, anger, or just plain adrenaline.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He spat at her, the saliva landing almost in her eye. She squeaked, flinching away, and Axel surged forward furiously, obviously intending to finish it. The Daimon shifted back defensively. "Kill me and Gem dies too!"

Axel hesitated for a moment, giving Sinsa just enough time to recover and grab his arm.

"Stop!"

"That's right," Quandus crowed victoriously. "Our lives are bound together; kill one, the other dies with them."

As his hand was still curled around the dirk, Axel clocked him across the face, knocking him out. He was so _pissed_. More at the situation than anything else. He made a split second decision and flashed them all out of the dark streets of New Orleans into a large dark room somewhere where there were chains along the walls.

Axel's powers chained the Daimon to one part of the wall before he carefully set Gemina down and cuffed her wrists and ankles a few feet away from the other. After that he took a metal chair that sat in the middle of the room and saddled it, running his hand over his face as he tried to think. "Fucking great..." He muttered, unknowing slipping into the Atlantean language and accent.

Sinsa braced herself against the wall, not knowing or caring where they were; she was overwhelmed.

In the past twenty hours, she'd lost someone she'd thought was a friend, found out he wasn't even human, learned there was an entire slew of gods and creatures that actually existed, been hit on by an eleven thousand year-old god, discovered that some of her closest friends in New Orleans were actually immortal, met and hit it off with a witch, saw her sister alive and well, and immediately lost her to a creature she hadn't even heard about until this morning. She was overloading on information, and honestly she was surprised she hadn't collapsed from the sheer weight of the knowledge itself, let alone the experience.

Glancing over at her sister, who was already stirring, she felt so lost, so tiny; there was so much she needed to learn and seemingly no time to learn it. After her apology to Axel, she'd thought she would have a night to sleep on what he'd told her, but it was looking more and more like she'd stepped into a stream only to discover it was actually a raging river that had swept her off her feet and was now drowning her. She had to figure out how to swim, or she wasn't going to last much longer.

Axel noticed the girl was waking up and sighed as he mentally prepared for the bitching she was mostly likely about to start.

He didn't have to wait long...

"The hell...?" Gemina groaned, pressing a hand to her forehead. It took her a moment to realize her wrists were chained, but she immediately began yanking on them, glancing around and spotting her husband. "Quandus!" Her sharp emerald gaze fell on Axel and she snarled. "Fucking bastard... I'll kill you!"

"Good luck with that," he said blandly, obviously not in the mood to deal with clichéd threats.

"Gemina," Sinsa said, voice soft with pain. The woman looked at her, disdain in her expression. "What happened to you?"

"What happened to me?" she scoffed. "I'd love to know, believe me; Quan refuses to tell me anything that happened before I woke up in the hospital. Said I'd eventually remember anything important." Sinsa latched on to an unspoken detail.

"He said you were married?" she asked, almost desperate for any little thing.

"Didn't have to," Gemina said, a 'no duh' tone in her voice as she lifted her left hand and wiggled her ring finger, on which sat an impressive stone, one Sinsa recognized as the engagement ring Gemina's boyfriend had been hiding for weeks before the accident, waiting for the right time to propose.

 _How the hell did Quandus get it?_


	5. Chapter 5

Axel reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, he dialed a number before putting it to his ear. The receiver picked up on the third ring.

 ** _"The hell do you want now?"_** a baritone male voice spoke in Ancient Greek.

 ** _"I need a you to do me a favor."_** he answered in the same language. **** ** _"I need to know exactly what happened in a deadly accident that sent Gemina Sinsabaugh into a coma."_**

The male on the other end let out a exaggerated, slightly frustrated sigh. **_"Fine, but you owe me."_**

 ** _"I know, just do it_** Thanatos." Slipping back into English on the last word. He immediately hung up and brushed his hair back from his face just in time to see the blonde come to. "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty." The sarcasm couldn't get any thicker in the room without choking someone.

"Fuck you, Dark-Hunter," Quandus growled, wincing as he shifted and aggravated the wound on his stomach. "Gemmie, you alright, baby?"

"And itching to kill something," Gemina answered, still glaring at Sinsa and making it clear who was at the top of her list. Sinsa winced and subconsciously stepped closer to Axel.

"Where did you get that ring?" she blurted, forcing her eyes away from Gemina to meet the Daimon's gaze.

"Pretty, isn't it?" he smirked, taunting her. "Hardly does my girl justice."

"Answer the question, roadkill," Axel rumbled threateningly. Quandus gave him a bland look, an expression that said he wasn't really afraid of the Dark-Hunter at the moment. But he answered anyway.

"I bought it," he said, gaze shifting back to Sinsa. "A guy whose girlfriend..." he paused, rubbing her nerves raw, savoring her anxious desperation. "...died in a coma from a collision with the rear end of a semi."

Sinsa's breath caught, her heartbeat pounding in her head.

"You bastard!" she shrieked, lunging for him.

He sighed as he grabbed Sinsa by her collar and used his powers to restrain her to a chair next to him.

"And by the dead girlfriend, you mean your present wife?" Axel pressed as a black file appeared in his lap. Thanatos was a pretty busy person so he had forwarded the info Axel wanted instead of coming to deliver it himself. Picking it up and flipping it open, he continued. "Who died at precisely 9:59 pm on August 8th, seven years ago but was then mysterious brought back from the grave three days after she was buried?"

He cast the Daimon a bored look to the shocked one on the man. "You care to explain her ressurection or shall I?" He noticed Gemina's shocked silence as she looked to her husband, a questioning gaze in her emerald eyes.

"If you really do love her, it'd be wise to answer."

The Daimon's eyes narrowed and his smirk turned to a scowl. The sisters both stared at him, waiting for his reply.

"...There's a new species being bred," he muttered finally; it was plain he'd been backed into a corner with no way out, so he spoke freely. "At one point, Daimons allowed humans to work for them, the way Squires work for Dark-Hunters. When that went bad, Stryker sent us out to clean up the mess, and one of us made a discovery that will change things for Daimons and Apollites everywhere..." He glanced at Gemina, who looked betrayed and torn between anger and confusion. "Certain humans, namely of a specific bloodline, can be brought back to life with blood and souls, what Daimons feed on daily. They're reborn with the same body they had when they died, restored to perfect health, but without any memory of their previous life. They're children, moldable, teachable..." His gaze returned to Axel, who was listening contemplatively, and Sinsa, who looked horrified. "When Stryker found out, he assigned a team of us to track down anyone and everyone in the bloodline and arrange for an early death, and then he'd send us a support team to bring them back."

"Why?" The word came from both women's throats simultaneously.

"Simple," Quandus said coldly. "When they're reborn, they can be taught anything... Fighting, magick... Even how to kill a god. All that's needed is for someone who has the skill to show them, and they can gain infinite knowledge."

Axel smirked at this news. "Now this will be good information to pass off to Acheron. Hell now I have a reason to personally kill Strykerius myself. Since Acheron isn't allowed in Kalosis without setting free Apollymi and bringing about the apocalypse for us all, that leaves me." The Daimon paled dramatically in horror, starting to realize the Dark Hunter in front of him produced a similar aura to the Dark Hunter leader and looked like a complete duplicate of him. Axel gave him a cruel, killer smile before he wiped his face of emotion into a neutral look before looking to Gemina.

"If you wish it, I can offer you a way out of the bond between you two. The only condition is that you would need to stay under surveillance so nothing like this can happen again. I can even restore your memories if you like."

Gemina looked to him in surprise as it had not been what she had expected him to say. She bit her lip in thought for a moment before asking. "What would I have to do?"

Axel gave a small smile, a warmer one this time. "You would just need to drink a little blood from me once a month. This would be to secure your life and sanity."

"I..." Gemina bit her lip, gaze shunting to the side.

"Take your time," Axel said gently.

"No," she blurted quickly. "I..." She glanced at Sinsa, who watched her intently, anxiously. Then she looked over at the man she'd thought she loved. "Was any of it true?" Her voice broke, her eyes searching his for any sign.

"Ye-"

"Don't lie, Quandus," she said, a bit sharply. He clenched his jaw, his lack of a reply answer enough. She choked on an angry sob, gritting her teeth and looking back at Axel. "I'll stay in chains if I have to, just... One favour." The god gestured for her to speak it and she cast a glare at her supposed husband. "Show me how to kill him."

Axel smiled. "There is a black mark on his chest that all Daimons have to collect the soul as they kill their victims..." He snapped his fingers and her chains fell free, he pulled a butterfly knife from his boot and flipped it open, holding the handle out to her. "All you need to do is stab him there. I will take care of removing the bond once you are done."

Sinsa bit her lip to keep quiet as her sister reached out and took the knife. Gemina's expression turned stony as she faced Quandus.

"You lied to me," she gritted out, ramming the knife into his side, pricking his heart. He cried out, grunting in pain when she ripped it down his side. "You used me." The knife plunged into the hollow of his throat and slashed across his neck, making his next cry trail off in a gurgle. "You kept me away from my family?" She cut a long, slow gash into his stomach, ignoring the blood and gore coating her hands and splashing her clothes. He warbled an agonized cry, uselessly trying to get free so he could fight back. "You trained me to be a killer, bastard. Well, congratulations... You succeeded." Flipping the knife around in her hand, she ripped his shirt, exposing the black mark, and slammed the knife in, all the way to the hilt.

Immediately, she collapsed.

Axel was immediately at her side, crouched down on the floor. He slit his own wrist then brought it to his mouth, letting blood pool and coat his tongue but didn't swallow. Instead he cradled the back of her head in one hand and once enough blood filled his mouth, he placed the other against her heart and leaned down to meet her lips with his own and used his tongue to force her lips apart to force the blood into her mouth and down her throat. At the same time his hand against her heart forced a bit of his powers into her body, which quickly worked to sever the bond between her and Quandus, but also fused her life force with the blood willingly given.

Hearing her groan was the first sign of her coming to. Her eyes slowly blinked open as Axel pulled away and helped her sit up. She blinked several times to get her eyes to adjust to the lighting but then when she managed to focus, her gaze shifted to Sinsa.

Gemina quietly swallowed as she started to tear up. "Sin..." Her voice cracking before she started to cry. She quickly moved and hugged her sister. Her sister. The one she dearly missed so much.

Axel finished the Daimon off and had the satisfaction of watching him explode into golden dust.

"Oh, Sin, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, inspecting her sister's face closely, as though trying to mark every difference between the Sinsa now from the girl she'd last seen seven years ago.

"It's fine," Sinsa said, crying tears of joy and smiling brightly. "It's fine; I know you didn't mean it."

"I would've found you ages ago if I'd remembered!"

"I know, I know," she replied, wrapping her arms around Gemina's waist and clinging to her. "You're back now; that's all that matters."

At last, they pulled apart, staying linked at the hands and in their hearts.

"You've grown up so much, Sin," Gemina noted, beaming. She cast a quick glance at Axel and smirked. "And your boyfriend ain't bad, either." Sinsa flushed head-to-toe.

"He's not my boyfriend, Gem!" she protested.

"Uh-huh, sure," the older girl nodded, not at all convinced. Before Sinsa could splutter another protest, she turned to the god, her grin replaced with a look of utter gratitude. "Thank you, for everything. Because of you, I got my memories back, and my sister. Knowing she's alive and safe, and happy, is worth more than anything in the universe. Because of that, I owe you everything."

Axel waved it off. "It's the least I could do. If your sister is anything like you, she would of tried to kill me if she found out I could of brought you back. While I'm normally one to agree that bringing the dead back to life is a taboo. I wasn't about to damn your soul because of some manipulative bastard."

Gemina thanked him again before looking to her sister with a grin. "Man, he's a good kisser." She laughed as her sister's face turned pink.

Axel chuckled. "I've been told that. Among other things." He stepped up to them. "I'll take you back to New Orleans, you two look like you could use some catching up."

The moment the city formed around them, Gemina gasped and stumbled, pressing a hand to her forehead.

"Gem?" Sinsa supported her, worried.

"S-so many voices..." Gemina panted, struggling to sort through all the things she heard in her mind.

"Oh, sorry," Axel apologized. "I should've warned you; you'll be able to hear people's thoughts, and you might be able to see people's futures."

"Oh, gee, thanks for the warning," Gemina said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She took a breath and stood upright. "I'm alright; it'll just take a while to get used to this... partial godhood, I guess?"

"You know...?" Sinsa asked, surprised. Her sister managed a soft laugh.

"I kinda got some of his powers, genius," she teased, flicking the younger girl's forehead. "I sensed it." She glanced sidelong at him. "I sensed a lot of things, most of which I should probably try to forget."

"You'll be able to ignore things with time. Though there will be individuals you can't see anything of. You can't if: one, they are personally close to you or two, way too powerful for you to see anything." Then he gestured to Sanctuary behind them. "Let's go inside and you two can grab a booth and catch up. I have someone to say thanks to." At the girl's confused looks he chuckled.

"To Emily." Sinsa then understood. He elaborated for Gemina. "The woman who saw you in a vision and led us to you." With that the three of them headed inside.

"You're back," Aimee greeted blandly when she saw them. She eyed Sinsa and Gemina warily, returning Axel's nod as he slipped past her.

"Hey, Aimee, right?" Sinsa smiled. "Is there an open booth somewhere?"

"Yeah, right this way." The waitress gestured for them to follow, some of her briskness fading into professional kindness.

Once seated, she handed them menu's and took their drink orders: water with lemon for both.

"Quandus brought me here a couple of times after I first woke up," Gemina noted, looking around, "but I didn't realize there were so many non-humans here."

"Huh?" Sinsa's eyes widened in surprise. "Daimons?"

"Eh? No," Gemina frowned. "You didn't know? Most of the customers are human, but god or something up on the balcony, and all of the staff except, like, two people are..." she glanced around as though searching for a word. "Were-Hunters; half human, half animal."

"Aimee...?" Sinsa asked, startled.

"Yeah, a bear," Gemina nodded. "She doesn't really trust you, and she's nervous about me, but she won't say anything so long as we don't make trouble."

"Then I'll be on my best behavior," Sinsa said, giggling. Gemina grinned.

"So, how've you been these last seven years?" she asked after a moment. Sinsa's smile faded.

"I've been better," she sighed. "I've had ups and downs, but I've managed. I moved here from New York just a couple of months ago."

"How's everyone in the Bronx?"

"Same old," she answered, smile returning with the accent. "I miss it, but there's plenty here to stay for."

"I noticed," Gemina smirked, wiggling her eyebrows and casting at glance at the bar, where Axel was talking to Nick and Emily.

"Would you stop that?" Sinsa laughed, flushing. "I mean, yeah, he's cute, but it's not like I'm sleeping with him or anything."

"No, but you want to," Gemina grinned. "And who wouldn't? God he may be, but I'm surprised he isn't the god of attraction or something."

"You're horrible!" Sinsa muttered, unable to stop smiling completely.

"Love you, too, little Sin!"

Axel chuckled at a joke Nick cracked out before turning a questioning look to Emily. "So when are you telling your father you exist?"

Emily almost sprayed the beer she had taken a drink from. She put the back of her hand to her mouth to hold it in and swallow as she glared at him. "Not this again!"

"You need to tell him eventually. Preferably soon." Emily's eyes gained a hesitant look as she looked away. Much like Axel had when he had first meet Ash, Emily had the fear of rejection bubbling up inside her. Unlike him, she knew who he was, she had since she was a teenager. But considering what he was, she was nervous even more now by being in a city he visited from time to time. She wasn't even sure how to even start the whole talk between them and she was so afraid of screwing it up that she had been putting it off for the last couple years.

"Just how much can you hear?" Sinsa asked curiously.

"Too much," Gemina huffed, making a face. "I can barely hear my own thoughts over the roar. Especially from the humans; complaints, mostly, with a sprinkling of naughty thoughts. Like, that guy over there?" She gestured to a surprisingly comely young man talking to a pretty blonde waitress. "He wants to bang her, but he's 'nice enough' to wait for her consent; thinks he'll get lucky tonight if he charms her long enough."

"Ugh, TMI, sis," Sinsa grimaced.

"Sorry, filter's kinda busted with all the noise in my head," Gemina said apologetically.

"...Any ideas what Quandus was talking about earlier?" Sinsa asked after a moment.

"The bloodline thing?" Gemina shrugged. "Not a one. It doesn't sit easy with me; something about it just... chafes."

"Besides the fact that Daimons are killing our family and raising us into an army?" Sinsa growled.

"Yeah," Gemina answered seriously. "It's more than that." She watched the band for a minute and then sighed. "I'd love to raid a library or something and figure just what the hell we are."

"...Gem...?"

"No," she answered immediately.

"But...!"

"I'm not going to let you kill yourself just to gain a little power, Max!" she snapped.

"It's not the power I want," Sinsa returned, her expression pained. Gemina frowned curiously.

"Then why?"

"...I..." Sinsa sighed softly, staring at the table. "I just want to forget everything..."

She was about to press her sister for a reason when she suddenly stiffened. "Uh oh."

Sinsa immediately looked up to her, worried. "What is it?"

Gemina looked over to the bar. "Emily's the girl with the lavender eyes right?"

"...yeah..." Sinsa replied slowly, trying to catch on.

"There's someone here. Someone she's supposed to be meeting." Gemina glanced to the door and paled a little. The amount of power rolling off him was bone chilling intimidating and he easily pulled off the lethal and high dangerous look. "And he just walked in."

Without waiting for Sinsa's reply, she stood and went to the bar, moving quickly but casually.

"'Scuse me, sexy," she said to Axel as she slipped in between him and Emily. "Someone's here for you, in case you didn't notice, and to be honest, he scares the living daylights out of me. Which says a lot when I have some of Mr. God's powers." She jabbed a thumb over her shoulder at Axel. "And he's scaring the human customers too, so you might want to convince him to go back outside."

Emily, particularly confused, turned and see what she meant, turned white (which wasn't too hard) and quickly turned back around, looking quite scared now.

Axel sighed. "It's okay Gem. He's the one in charge of all the Weres so he's in every so often. And you're only feeling that intimidation cause you're more sensitive now, normal human won't. They can sense the lethalness but that's just natural for someone 'higher up the food chain' as the saying goes." He noticed the being at mention was making his way over and hence lead Gemina away and back to the booth.

He sat on Gem's side, but only to watch the inevitable event unfold in case he had to go save his friend. Nick took the hint and moved a few seats down, but not before promising his girlfriend that he'd stay nearby in case she needed him.

The witch almost made an audible whimper like an injured pup as she was left to the wolves, or in this case, the Chthonian who oversaw all the Weres in the four realms of existence.

"...He's tall," Sinsa noted, arms crossed on the table and leaning her chin on her shoulder to see the bar. "And good-looking-is there, like, a rule or something that all you immortals are super-hot?" She lifted her head to look at Axel. "I mean, even the Daimons have nice bodies."

"So you admit it?" Gemina teased, managing a grin as she patted Axel's forearm. "She's always been a little shy around the guys she likes."

"Would you stop?" Sinsa squeaked, blushing again and kicking Gem's leg under the table. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Good," the older girl smirked. "Just making up for seven years of lost time."

"Now I know you two are related." Axel chuckled, relaxing into the seat. "And since all Daimons are descendants of Apollo, they pretty much are. Thankfully it makes them easy to spot."

Emily on the other hand was trying not to have a nervous breakdown. She bit her lower lip as she kept her eyes down on the bar, hoping to not draw any attention. She hopes were crushed when she heard a deep bass voice right next to her.

"If you grip the bar any harder, you're going to snap it in half."

Before Emily could say anything, Aimee came out of the kitchen with a platter of food bound for Sinsa and Gem's table. She stopped short when she saw the newcomer, breath hissing between her teeth.

"Savitar!" she bleated.

"Relax, Aimee," he said blandly. "I'm here for pleasure, not business." Seeing as Sanctuary had lost it's official license a while ago, many of the Weres who worked at or frequented the bar had expected him to show up and level the place or something. Hearing the reassurance from him went a long way to relax the bear and she stifled a sigh, nodding instead.

Her knees were still knocking together when she set the platter between Axel and Sinsa.

" _Savitar is here_ ," she hissed at the god.

"Yeah, I noticed," Axel deadpanned. She gave him a look, baring her teeth.

"Why the hell didn't you warn me?" she demanded. "I nearly panicked!"

"I take it he's a force to be reckoned with," Sinsa noted.

"Understatement, Sin," Gemina shivered. "not only can I not hear anything from him, people around him get dampened too."

Axel threw in his two cents. "Remember me mentioning a person about equal if not more powerful than me and my father?" At Sinsa's nod he gestured to Savitar. "That's him. Hell, he was my dad's mentor when he was learning about his powers."

Sinsa stared shocked then looked back to where the two were.

"No wonder she's scared of him." Gemina sighed as she rubbed her temple. "Is there a way to dampen these thoughts down a bit?"

Axel quickly took care of that like one would turn down the volume on a radio. "And actually it's more than the intimidation that scares her." At the two confused looks he smiled with a knowing look. "Try figuring out the similarities between them from here."

After a long moment, Sinsa looked back.

"Maybe I'm going blind or something," she admitted, "but I can't see any similarities..."

"Me neither," Gemina frowned. "Are we missing something?"

"Try the physical things first."

"Well..." Gemina guessed. "Both are dark brunettes; fairly tall, at least for a woman in Emily's case..."

Sinsa thought for a moment before saying "was it just me, or did you see purple eyes on him as well? You did see him walk in the door."

"Now that you mention it, yeah I did..." Gemina's brows furrowed, trying to put the pieces together.

Just then, the band's sound system stopped playing their instruments and started playing the song "When You're Evil" by Voltaire. Axel started laughing. "She did it again." Was all he said.

Emily had to fight back a smile as the house band, the Howlers, protested to their systems wanking out again. She was quite the mischievous person and had already done this a few times before, but she was smart enough to not get caught. Between when Axel and Sinsa left the second time and then came back with Gemina, the band had taken a few breaks and no one had paid any attention when she had gone up and set up her little prank. Course she did use her magic to help with that.

"Hey!" Dev shouted to the band. "At least it's a good song and not fucking Sesame Street!"

At this point she was now silently shaking in laughter, biting her lip to try to not smile and look guilty.

Some of the patrons were protesting the music, others cheered, and most just laughed as the band and some of the staff tried to fix the speakers.

"I like her," Gemina laughed.

"Who, Em?" Sinsa asked, giggling. "Was she the one that did it?" Gemina nodded, singing along with the song. Many of the other patrons did the same, and several got up to dance as well. Experimenting, Gemina tried sending her thoughts to Axel, daring him to ask Sinsa for a dance.

Axel raised a brow at her, having heard it before she tried sending it to him. He rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. _Not exactly a challenging dare, you should pick up some ideas from Em._ he smiled when she sent him a look.

"I was planning on it anyway." He said before he got up and held his hand out to Sinsa. "Would you mind joining me for a dance?"

 _Maybe I will,_ Gem smiled sweetly as Sinsa blushed and nodded, taking his hand. As she watched the god swing her sister out onto the dance floor, she couldn't help the feeling that this might be the last time they could relax for a long while. She couldn't quite place her finger on the feeling, because she knew it wasn't from anyone's thoughts or any of the futures she had flooding her mind, but she just... knew it. Most likely because of Quandus' words. Clenching her teeth, Gemina swore right then that she would do anything and everything to protect her sister. Even if her soul was damned for it.

"I'm a horrible dancer," Sinsa said, trying not to smile too brightly lest she embarrass herself further, "just warning you; I apologize in advance for when I step on your feet, because I guarantee it's going to happen."

"Oh, I seriously doubt that." He smiled as he spun her out before pulling her close again.

Savitar shook his head as the song continued to play. "I get the feeling I might not want to know."

Emily smirked a little. "Probably. It's better to just go with it and not question."

Gemina shrugged off her trench coat and set it aside, tapping her boot in time with the music. It had been so long since she'd last been so completely at ease, and she intended to take full advantage of the situation, knowing it might not last.


	6. Chapter 6

Just then someone cleared their throat next to her, catching her attention. Her looked up to see red. Long red, almost blood colored hair, matching eyes and light tan skin. The man was at _least_ six foot five. And a damn handsome devil too.

"Sorry, but do you mind?"

Gemina recovered quickly and smirked, eying him up and down.

"Go for it," she offered, leaning forward as he sat. She couldn't sense anything about him, so unless she was missing a piece of her memories and he was part of her past, he was obviously too powerful for her to read. Her gaze flicked out of the booth to make sure no one without powers was near enough to hear, automatically checking on Sinsa and Axel in the process. "So... Dark-Hunter, Were-Hunter, god, or none of the above?"

He smirked, at which a pair of fangs was noticeable. "None of the above, sweetheart." He looked out to the dance floor and inwardly was surprised to see his friend with a girl. He was not expecting that, not after splitting with Athena. "Damn Kamali..." He muttered quietly.

"Hey, attention here, cowboy," Gemina said, snapping her fingers in front of him. "I'm interested now; you're obviously not a Daimon, so what does that leave in the fanged world?" She subconsciously ran her tongue across her own newly formed canines, making a mental note to be a little more careful about hiding them. Couldn't have normal humans freaking out now could she?

His smirk grew a little. The girl had spunk and seemed to have no problem making herself heard. That was something he hardly ever saw in a human.

"Demon." He answered, his accent seemed to be more of an older version of Romanian. "Course there are a countless different breeds, but for the most part. I'm one of two people that keeps them all in line."

"Demon, huh," Gemina hummed, visibly licking her fangs now. "Sounds exciting. Name's Gemina, by the way, assuming you didn't read my mind or anything; I'm still figuring out the extent of my powers, so I probably can't block you out, if you're as powerful as I think you are."

"You're gonna need a lot more power and at least a thousand years' experience to keep me out." He wasn't bragging, just stating as a fact. "I'm Demetrius. I easily give Axel a run for his money."

"Yeah, I rather figured," Gemina chuckled. The song finished then and Axel and Sinsa returned, the latter still blushing, but smiling with exhilaration.

"Demetrius," Axel greeted.

"Axel."

"You're just in time, Sin," Gemina grinned, focusing on her demon companion. "Demetrius was just about to book my Friday night."

"Oh my god, Gem," Sinsa scoffed a laugh, rolling her eyes. "Aren't you moving a little fast? You've known him, what, two minutes? Sorry about my sister; she's always been a bit pushy..."

Demetrius waved it off. "Trust me. This is not bad. The demons' whining and bitching is much worse."

Axel snickered as he and Sinsa joined them in the booth. "I agree. Banshees are the worst in my option."

Demetrius knew where the reference was coming from and smirked. "Well, you can always just say when you next see the bitch _'I personally hate banshees. They're loud and their screeching kills my hearing, but you put them all to shame in one go, Artemis.'_ "

Axel laughed at that. "You know what. I will do that!"

"Is she really that bad?" Sinsa asked, giving him a look touched with worry.

"Sin," Gemina warned. "Don't ask." Sinsa frowned, but Gemina gave her a sharp look that only women understand.

"Never mind," Sinsa murmured, dropping her gaze to the table. Gemina quickly turned the subject, smirking at Demetrius.

"So about Friday night..." she purred.

Demetrius couldn't resist giving an amused smirk. "If you really want to have sex with me, why wait till Friday?"

Axel hid his laughter by taking a swig from his beer. Sinsa turned red as a tomato at the thought. The fact he openly said it shocked her.

"He's always blunt. He doesn't beat around the bush."

"Y-yeah, I got that," Sinsa blinked as Gemina eyed the demon as though deciding. "I'm used to that from Gem, not from guys..."

"Well, in that case, why wait at all?" the older girl grinned. "I'm sure the Weres have a room somewhere we can dirty up."

"GEMINA!" Sinsa blurted, her blush deepening.

"Oh, like you've never 'done the deed,'" she teased her sister.

"You don't have to be so graphic!" the younger girl protested.

"Oh honey, trust me, that was nothing," Gemina scoffed. "You live with Daimons for seven years, you lose all sense of privacy, seriously."

Demetrius smirked more. "I know they do cause I'm using it at the moment."

Axel shrugged. "This is actually putting it lightly. Hell sometimes the two of us talk about it graphically just for the hell of it."

The demon snorted as he got up. "You make it sound like we sleep together."

"That's what most assume, my friend. Last I checked, neither of us care."

An image of the two men half naked and sweaty flashed through Sinsa's mind and she squealed, covering her face.

"What I wouldn't give for mind bleach!" she whined, trying to push the thought away. Gemina laughed.

"Poor thing," she ribbed. "You wouldn't last a day with Daimons."

Both men chuckled before Demetrius led Gemina upstairs. Axel patted Sinsa's back, even though he still had the smile on his face.

Sinsa made a face.

"I feel like I should hate you," she said blandly, casting a sidelong glare at Axel that held no heat at all. "After all, you're the reason I'm in this mess in the first place." Then a small smile tugged at her lips. "But I wouldn't have Gem back without you, so... Thanks." Leaning over, she pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth.

He gently kissed back, not wanting to push her further than she wanted to.

They both heard the click of a camera and looked up. Emily was grinning and had a camera in her hands. "You two are just adorable." She smiled almost evilly as Sinsa turned red. "When are you two getting married and when do we get to see the kids?" She ran off laughing before Axel could grab her.

"Damn fox..."

"Oh god, this is going to haunt me!" Sinsa mock sobbed. "I'm telling you, I'm cursed. Even in the little things." She shook her head, dropping the act and smiling. "She's going to blackmail me or something, isn't she?"

"Nah." Axel shook his head. "She does it for fun. Although... I think I remember Tory mention in passing that they were trying to get pictures of everyone for some kind of project."

"A project, eh?" Sinsa giggled. "So long as it doesn't involve bikini car washes, I'm in. Had a rather... interesting experience with that a couple of years ago. It was one of the last straws that brought me out of New York and down here to New Orleans." She slipped automatically back into her accent, not even noticing. "Oh, and speaking of; you wouldn't happen to know anyone with a job opening would you? No pressure on 'em please; just get me an interview?"

"Not off the top of my head, but I can ask around." He shrugged then smiled a bit. "Though I wouldn't put it pass Emily and Gemina to double team on you to try to do that."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Sinsa said, wrinkling her nose. "Worst part of having her back, definitely." Without meaning to, she yawned, a huge, gaping yawn that brought tears to her eyes. "Ah, wow... I think I cracked my jaw with that..." She blinked a couple of times, realizing how tired she was. A glance at her watch told her it was already almost two in the morning. "Damn... I haven't slept in almost... thirty hours? Feels like more..."

Axel leaned to place a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'll take you back to my apartment and you can get some sleep alright? Gemina will be fine with Demetrius."

"Yeah... Try anything and you'll lose a couple of things I'm sure are very precious to you," she warned. "I don't care if you're a god or a Saint Bernard; I've got no qualms about gelding a man who can't keep his mitts to himself."

He chuckled. "I actually was gonna offer to give you a massage earlier."

"Uh-huh, sure," Sinsa nodded, rolling her eyes as she let him lead her up to the teleport room. The day's events pressed on her like a physical burden, and she looked forward to dropping it off in dreamland.

He shrugged and wrapped an arm around her waist once they were in the door and the door shut, and flashed them back to the apartment. He showed her to the bedroom. "You can take the bed, I'll crash on the couch."

Sinsa fell asleep in record time, too tired to protest taking his bed. She didn't even bother undressing or taking off her make-up.

Her dreams were jumbled memories and nightmares, jumping from one thing to the next with no transition or order. Donovan advanced on her with a knife, Gemina screamed for help, shadows wrapped around her like a blanket... A tall, dark-haired man she'd never seen before stood surrounded by Daimons, laughing victoriously as they ripped into screaming humans.

Gasping, she jolted upright. For a moment she sat in the darkness, panting and shivering. When the pattering of her heart slowed, she slipped out of the bed and left the room, going down the hall to the living room. Axel was sound asleep on the couch, light from the lampposts outside slicing across his bare chest. She considered tried to curl up next to him, but dismissed the idea and went to the window instead. The sky was lightening in the east with the first touches of dawn, but there was a while yet before the sun showed itself; she'd only slept three or four hours. Leaning her forehead against the cool glass pane, she sighed.

"I can't sleep again, Ma," she whispered, breath lightly fogging the window. "New nightmares replaced the old ones. How long am I going to suffer, Daddy? I've tried so hard to break this curse, but it's still here; I'm still messing things up, still losing people around me. What should I do, Jerrall?" Closing her eyes and taking a breath, she wondered where Gemina was. Probably sleeping off the aftereffects of bedding a demon. She considered going to find her sister, but this was her problem, not Gem's. She'd just have to bear with it.

Axel was actually a fairly light sleeper most of the time. So he had heard her getting out of bed and walking into the room, then the soft whispering of the questions she was asking to family that was long since gone from this world. He let out a silent sigh before standing without making a sound as he was used to doing and came to stand behind her, reaching up to brush some hair out of her face.

"Can't sleep?" He asked quietly as to not ruin the currently peaceful atmosphere. He pretended to have not heard her words so she wouldn't think he was eavesdropping on her.

A soft gasp fell from her lips and she stiffened slightly, relaxing a moment later when she realized who it was.

"...No," she answered, staring at the dancing lights of the city around them. Even at this quietest time of night, people still roamed the streets, laughing and talking. "Never can..." She wished she could be as carefree as the girl outside, giggling as she tried to support her male companion, who was obviously drunk as could be. "...It's all nightmares and terrible memories..." Placing her splayed fingers on the glass, she stared forlornly at the contours of her hand, remembering how her mother used to comfort her after her father died.

 _He's still here, my child, her mother would say. Just look; these are his hands, hardworking hands that could just as easily cradle a baby bird as every hardship thrown at him. Remember him, little Sin, and honor his memory; find a goal, work hard for it, and never give up. Never lower your hands in defeat._

"...I'm sorry, Dad..." Tears streaked her cheeks. "I put my hands down."

Axel slowly turned her around and pulled her close in a comforting embrace. He started running a hand through her hair as he spoke words of advice he had heard years ago. It had changed his life and his view on it. "It's only when you stop trying to affect the outcome of your life that you are truly defeated. What will come will come. It's how we deal with the shit in between that shapes us."

She slipped her arms around his waist and cried silently, just letting the tears flow, absorbing his warmth and taking in the comfort of silence. He was right, and she knew that, but she still felt weak, messed up. Maybe one day she'd finally get over it, but that day seemed impossibly far away.

Axel carefully picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom. He set her down on top of it but sat on the edge as she wasn't going to be letting go anytime soon. He continued to hold her as he buried his nose in her soft hair, silently offering what comfort he could. He was most likely one of few people who understood about being so weak and helpless, not being able to do anything as everything falls around them.

But as of 2,500 years ago, he was given a reason to get up and keep on fighting after thousands of years of being alone. That reason was not his best friend as any who knew of his history were lead to believe. It was actually the freedom from the hell he suffered in since he was a child. This reason had been sparked when he had done the one thing he had never done before that day. To actually open up and ask for help.

Somehow, Sinsa was able to drift asleep, dreams nothing more than fuzzy bits that she forgot immediately. Here, she didn't have to be strong, or afraid. Here, she was safe, protected, and that's all it took to ease the tension keeping her awake and restless.

Axel went to lay her down and go back to the couch, but her hands tightened on the skin of his lower back. He smiled a little and laid down next to her, bring her closer to let her head rest on his chest as she slept on peacefully.

Warmth edged along Sinsa's shoulder. She wiggled, groggily trying to avoid the light before it reached her eyes. The pillow she was cuddling shifted, pulling her farther from deep sleep, and she groaned, prying open an eye to see who dared to try and take her pillow away. Only to discover it wasn't a pillow.

Squealing in surprise, she scrambled away from Axel, falling off the edge of the bed and landing elbow first on the floor.

"Ow-ho-ho..." she whimpered, gingerly cupping the sore spot. "Funny bone isn't freaking funny..."

Axel woke up when he heard her squeal. He sat up to see if she was alright, the blanket pooling at his waist leaving his chest bare to her view, even though he was wearing pants. "You okay, Sin?"

"Yeah," she muttered. "No, I just broke my elbow thanks to you." She flexed her fingers, slowly working feeling and movement back into her hand. With a satisfied huff, she pulled herself up onto the edge of the bed. And immediately regretted it; he was much too good-looking shirtless!

Blushing, she glanced away, aware of just how messy she was in her rumpled summer dress with her mussed hair and no doubt splotchy make-up. Splotched from tears, she remembered.

"Um, sorry... about last night. This morning," she corrected. "I didn't mean to bother you."

He set his hand on top of her hair before letting it fall down her back, smoothing out the tangles. "It's alright. Sometimes you just need to let it out."

It was then when she glanced back at him that she noticed a tattoo. It was a grey owl sitting on an olive branch just below his right collarbone, it was small in size, but large enough that she could make out what it was.

Reaching out, she gently brushed a finger over it.

"The owl is Athena's mark," she noted, intrigued. "I thought you said Dark-Hunters were Artemis'."

He brought a hand up to cover her own, giving it a gentle squeeze. "They are. The mark of a Dark Hunter is a double bow and arrow." He squeezed her hand again. "Athena is a good friend of mine, and my ex-wife, but she placed her mark on me about a little while after we meet as a warning to two certain individuals to back off and leave me alone."

"Mm, I'm gonna guess mother dearest is one of them," she said, a touch of agitation in her expression that she didn't even realize was there. "Who's the other?"

A tick worked its way to his jaw as he grit his teeth. His answer came out in a husky whisper that was barely suppressing raw emotions. "Apollo."

It was the pain she recognized first. Lifting her hand, she brushed the backs of her fingers against his jaw, searching his face worriedly.

"What did he do to you?" she asked quietly, terrified for him in a way she didn't understand.

A look of hesitation filled his liquid mercury eyes. He turned his face away as he tried to bury his emotions and his memories. He didn't want to see her face gain the look of disgust he had been used to getting back then or throw him out and scream to never come near her again. It would cause so much pain in his heart... and it would surely kill him.

A veil fell over his expression and a tiny bubble of panic built in Sinsa's chest.

 _Don't you leave me too!_

"Axel," she said, forcing her voice to stay calm and even, though inwardly she was practically hyperventilating. "Don't pick and choose with me. You told me the truth about Daimons and Dark-Hunters; it takes a lot of courage to tell anyone that kind of thing, especially when most people would have you committed just for thinking it." She paused to rearrange the rest of her thoughts. "After losing so many people in my life, I know what it's like to fear scaring people away, so believe me when I say nothing you tell me will scare me off." He didn't move for a long moment and the bubble in her chest grew. Closing her eyes and leaning her head on his shoulder, she tried to suppress the trembling.

"Don't shut me out..." she whispered. " _Please..._ "

She it was a shock to her when she felt him start to shake. It didn't feel like one would in laughter or rage. It felt almost like... Fear... His arms slowly wrapped around her and he trembled. His voice even sounded shaken to the core of trying to tell her the truth without bringing up any of the emotions or memories connected to it. "I... I was their tsoulus..." There was a paused before he translated the word for her. "... _sex slave_."


	7. Chapter 7

There was no word for the powerful emotion that speared her. Shock. Sorrow. Agony. Rage. Nothing could describe it. But there was another emotion that followed, not quite as strong, but just as moving. She wanted blood.

"Oh, Axel..." She pulled him close, unable to say anything else under the force of the emotions. She clenched her hands into fists against his back, hoping to stop the new tremble that shook them, a tremble of anger.

What she wouldn't give to see Apollo and Artemis right now; her bloodlust now eclipsed any sorrow and depression she'd ever suffered, shattered the fears she'd had to bear for so long. All she wanted now was to land at least one good blow on each of them, even if it meant her death.

Axel clenched his eyes shut and pulled her closer, a silent sob of relief that she wasn't throwing him away shaking his body as he held her.

Countless thoughts and ideas ran through her mind, not the least of which was finding someone who would be willing to let her kill herself and still bring her back. Axel was in no state to even consider, and Gemina had already made her position on the subject clear. The only people left who would understand her were Acheron, Tory, and Simi.

Simi was out of the question; as much as Sinsa loved the girl... well, the demon, she didn't trust Sim to stay with it long enough to bring her back.

Acheron might be an option, but from what she knew of the man, he wouldn't approve of the idea in the least.

That left Tory. As a woman, she would be most likely to understand her feelings anyway, and even if she didn't have the ability to bring her back herself, she'd know how to figure it out. If necessary, she might even be able to talk Acheron into helping.

But that's a last resort, Sinsa thought. She wouldn't try something with such a limited guarantee, especially when Gemina had warned her against it.

So what other options were there? She could try summoning them-was it even possible to summon gods like that?-or she could find someone to take her to them.

Sinsa ran through several other possibilities while she held Axel, trying to comfort him as he had her. Each one was dismissed in some way or another, except one: finding a god or goddess, or someone more powerful, who had a grudge against the sibling deities and pleading for their help.

It was certainly a better option than committing suicide on the off-chance that she could be brought back to life. And that one had a definite starting place. _Acheron_.

"Are you hungry?" she asked gently, rubbing Axel's back. "I'll make you some breakfast if you like... I know I always enjoyed a home-cooked meal when I was upset."

Axel shook his head. "I don't eat regular food." He explained. "I only get any sort of nutrition to survive by drinking blood. Food won't do anything for me." He loosened his hold as he slowly sat back against the headboard of the bed while he closed his eyes and worked on slowing his breathing. "There should be a few blood packs in the fridge in the bottom drawer."

Sinsa hesitated; she didn't really want to leave him alone right now. There was an alternate option.

Instead of standing, she shifted closer, pulling her hair to one side and tilting her head to bare her neck.

"Drink mine," she offered.

His liquid silver eyes opened to meet her dark green. "You sure?" He asked even as he felt his fangs lengthening in his mouth.

She nodded without hesitation, closing her emerald eyes and taking a breath. With a barely noticeable prick, she felt his fangs slide into her neck, cool needles against her flesh despite the wet warmth of his tongue against her skin. She shivered, but it wasn't in fear. It was delight.

Then a warm feeling started to flood her body. She braced her hands against his stomach more for support as a low moan spilled from her lips. Her cheeks starting to turn a rose pink.

Axel felt her body react to the pleasure of his bite and gently started to suck on the wound, occasionally running his tongue over her skin which caused her to shiver and moan louder. After a few more moments, he slid his fangs out to her neck and ran his tongue over the wound to heal it closed.

"Y-you did that on purpose, didn't you?" she asked, giving him a mock glare as she sat back and absently ran her hand over the spot on her neck.

Great, now she was all hot and bothered and the only guy around would probably see it as a pity fuck so soon after sharing his secret. If he didn't just freak.

He shook his head. "Unfortunately, that effect is something I can't control." He brushed her hair out of her face and placed a soft kiss on her temple. "Though I will admit, you taste good."

A warm blush ran through her, and she bit her lip, wondering if that would really be a good idea; he was a god, after all.

Thankfully, Gemina saved her from a decision by sending her thoughts to Axel and letting him know she was coming in, whether or not he liked it. Almost immediately, she appeared in the room.

"Hey!" she grinned. "It worked! Still new to this teleporting thing; I was worried I'd end up in China or something..." Then she seemed to realize Axel and Sinsa were in the same bed, the former shirtless. She smirked. "Oh my bad; did I interrupt something?"

"Gem!" Sinsa protested, flushing horribly and scooting away from Axel.

"What? I'm not the one in bed with him."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Did you need something Gem?"

Gem just seemed to stare at him for a few seconds till he raised a brow. "I'm not blind you know, they're just naturally this color."

"Oh... It's... Pretty," she noted. "Unnerving, but pretty."

"Gem, purpose?" Sinsa prompted.

"Oh right!" Gemina beamed. "Do you need her today, Ax? I wanna spend the day reestablishing our sister-bond."

"Ah, I have something I need to do this afternoon," Sinsa said quickly. The sooner she talked to Acheron, the better.

"Okay," Gemina said amiably. "Then can I steal her just for the morning?"

Axel shrugged. "I don't see why not. Just please stay in town where I can get to you easier if something happens."

"Okay!" With that Gemina grabbed her sister's hand and ran out the door.

Axel let out a sigh as he sat back against the head board again.

Sinsa didn't even have time to register Gemina's hand on her wrist before they were running down the street, dodging through the crowd.

"Eh? Gem, wait!" she protested. "I need to change!"

"No problem, Sin," Gemina grinned, tugging her into a side-street and snapping her fingers. Instantly, Sinsa's rumpled sundress changed into fitted gray jeans and a slim plum sweater. Her hair felt odd, and when she reached up to feel it, she discovered it had been pulled back in a half-ponytail, tied with a long silky ribbon.

"Your make-up's fixed too," Gemina winked. "Perfect for a day of window shopping and gossiping!"

"Wai- what about Demetrius?"

"Ah, he had things to do," she shrugged. "It was a one-night-stand, anyway. Come on!" Sinsa had to admit, however crazy her sister was, it was definitely good to have her back.

Axel decided to take a shower. So he got up and headed into his bathroom. What he wasn't expecting was a damn toy snake to be in the shower. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "So they want to start this up again?" He picked it up and easily sensed Emily's magic on it. "Then let the games begin." He smirked before he left the bathroom to prepare for war.

By lunch, the girls were thoroughly exhausted from scouring the town. They took a table at an outdoor cafe and ordered burgers, though Gemina tasted hers and decided she wasn't interested.

"I'm pretty sure only blood will satisfy me now," she noted, sliding her food over to Sinsa, who gladly ate both. "So what are you doing this afternoon?"

"Ah, just a business meeting," Sinsa shrugged. "Nothing major; I just need to do it as soon as I can."

"Gotcha." Gemina sighed in content and leaned back in her chair. "It's so nice to be out in the sun again. Daimons burn to cinders in sunlight, so they couldn't go out during the day, and I had to stay with them, so it's been a while since I last saw the sun." She tilted her head back and drank in the rays gleefully, not noticing Sinsa's expression turn sour. The sun was Apollo's domain, and even thinking about the god made her blood boil.

Abruptly, she stomped to her feet.

"Sorry, gotta go," she said quickly, grabbing her purse and heading inside to pay.

"Wha- Wait, Sin!" Too late; Sinsa was already out of sight. Gemina huffed and sat back down. "Flighty as ever, Maxie..."

Sinsa arrived at the Parthenopaeus household within an hour, opting to walk instead of taking a bus so she could clear her head and calm down. Tory answered the door and greeted her warmly.

"What can I do for you, sweetie?" she asked, gesturing for Sinsa to come in.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to Ash," Sinsa answered, entering but staying in the entryway.

"Oh, Ash is... busy at the moment," Tory said evasively. "You can wait here if you like, or leave a message with me."

"No, I need to talk to him in person," Sinsa said, shaking her head. "And soon." She bit her lip, hesitating, and then pushed herself to continue, blurting it all out at once. "I know about the Dark-Hunters, and the Daimons. I know Ash and Axel are gods, and I need Ash's help with something."

Tory froze in shock for a few moments before she sighed, but relaxed. "Come on in. I'll call him here." After Sinsa entered, she closed the door and sent a thought to Ash.

Sinsa's here and says she needs to talk to you about something. And she knows. Tory knew her husband would understand what she meant. He almost immediately flashed into the room.

"Ash!" Sinsa felt relieved, but almost immediately it turned to anxiety.

"What is it?" Acheron asked, frowning. He could see her worry, but with her so close to Simi, he couldn't tell anything else.

"Er, it's about Axel..." She hesitated, remembering that at some point Acheron had loved Artemis enough to have a child with her. Did he still love her, or care for her in any way? It would make her request increasingly difficult to ask if that was the case. So, start with the worst. "Um... Tsoulos..."

Immediately, the room temperature seemed to drop ten degrees and Acheron's expression darkened.

"How do you know that word?" he snarled. Sinsa flinched away, stumbling back against the wall as fear consumed her. Bad choice! Even Tory cringed and stepped away from him.

"I-it was A-Axel..." Sinsa stammered, shaking. "H-he... He was one..." Just as quickly as it had come, the threatening atmosphere dispelled and Acheron stared at her, stunned.

"...What?" he breathed, horrified.

"H-he told me was a tsoulos..." Sinsa repeated, still shivering. The darkness returned to his expression, but this time she could see it wasn't directed at her. Didn't stop her from swallowing hard against the lump of terror in her throat.

"Who bound him?" Acheron demanded, his voice low and thunderous.

"...Ah..." Sinsa almost couldn't form the words. "F-first, I need a f-favour..." He eyed her for a long moment, as though deciding whether to just rip it from her mind.

"...What favour?"

"I... I want a chance at them," she managed, clenching her fists. It was more to give herself courage than anything else, but it gave her a more confident look, too. "I can't do much of anything against gods myself, which means I need a god backing me." Acheron's gaze narrowed; he had a sneaking suspicion now who was responsible, and rage boiled inside him for it.

"Fine." Sinsa swallowed; it was now or never.

"Apollo... And Artemis."

Just out of nowhere, Miss Emily popped up and shoved a small rectangular package into Sinsa's arms. "Trust me, you'll need those." She grinned. "And don't worry, they're magically enhanced to send a god through a few brick walls and not hurt your hands. Have fun!" Then she flashed away.

Sinsa blinked in confusion. "That... was odd." She looked down at the package in her arms and sighed before opening it. Inside was a pair of white leather gloves with plates of metal on the back of the hand and up to the second knuckle on each of the fingers, so if one were to clench their hand with it on, they wouldn't touch the metal. On top of them was a note.

 _Be careful with them. They give quite a nasty shock._

 _~Em_

Acheron sighed, exasperated. "Emily..." He promised her they'd be talking later about her eavesdropping and then flashed Sinsa and himself to Olympus.

"Put them on," he ordered, gesturing to the gloves. "And don't speak to anyone else; I can easily take on all the gods here, but I'd rather avoid an inter-pantheon incident." Sinsa filed the new word away to ask Axel about later, and quickly obeyed, slipping the gloves on carefully. Almost before she finished, he flashed them to Artemis' temple. As much as she wanted to admire the stunning building and beautiful gardens, she was too angry to focus on anything but the tall, gorgeous redhead lounging on a white settee. Pretty women were tending to her, but the moment they saw Acheron, and the dark threat in his eyes, they squealed in terror. The redhead winced and flicked a hand, making all but one vanish.

"Katra..." Acheron began.

"Just don't kill her, please," the woman said calmly. Then she vanished as well.

"What do you want now, Acheron?" the redhead asked, sounding bored and annoyed.

"Your head on a platter, Artie," he growled. " _Kamali_." That word was enough to bring the redheaded goddess to her feet, boredom changing to wariness.

"...What about him?" she prompted.

"You know what," he snapped. "This is revenge." Artemis's gaze narrowed.

"You swore not to use your powers here, Acheron," she warned, though there was a touch of fear in her voice.

"I'm not going to," he said, almost gleefully. "I'm just backing the person taking my revenge for me." Artemis frowned, until Acheron shifted to the side, out of Sinsa's way. The goddess turned as red as her hair.

"How dare you bring a human to Olympus!" she shrieked. Acheron didn't reply, glancing at Sinsa, who shook with adrenaline. She was terrified, but furious. This woman... This bitch had made Axel suffer. Before Artemis could react, Sinsa lunged forward, bellowing in rage, and slammed her gloved fist into the goddess' cheek, making her topple over the settee.

Emily silently flashed in next to Ash and held a hand up before he could say anything. "You can yell at me later. But just FYI, she's gonna be too tried after killing PMS Queen to take on sunny boy. I know cause I just got a vision on it. So you get him." Then she smirked wickedly. "Apollo's the one you really want anyway, he had his claws in him the most since Artie occasionally got you." She turned to watch how Sinsa was doing and whistled. "Remind me not to piss her off in the future."

Acheron huffed a quiet chuckle, the corners of his mouth turning upward. "Imagine what she could do if she and Kamali bonded." Emily grinned.

"Now that would be a sight to see."

Sinsa stepped back, panting. Artemis groaned and moved to get up again. Digging into the last reserves of energy and fury, Sinsa drew her leg back and kicked the goddess as hard as she could, sending her sprawling again. The redhead didn't dare retaliate; she couldn't chance Acheron making his presence on Olympus known. This time she stayed down, plotting her revenge for when Acheron wasn't around to protect the little human bitch.

Exhausted, Sinsa stumbled back to Acheron's side and promptly passed out.

Emily crouched down and picked up Sinsa. "I'll take her back to Ax's." Then she pinned the redheaded bitch with a lethal glare that promised her eternal demise. "You try touching her, I'll personally laugh when Kamali takes your head!" With that she disappeared with her new found friend in her arms.

Horrible images filled Sinsa's dreams. Dungeons, garishly decorated rooms, cells that were more like cages... Even worse were the sounds; groans of long-lasting pain, a woman's scream of agony that was cut short by a gurgling splutter, a man's voice pleading for reprieve. The last sent icy tendrils down her spine; it sounded like Axel. She ran, trying to find him, calling out for him, but was only answered with cries of pain and hopeless begging. Just when she thought she'd found him, the dark-haired man she'd seen with Daimons in her dreams the night before suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Going somewhere, Sinsabaugh?" he purred cruelly. "You're mine. And when I have you, the first thing you'll do... is _kill Kamali Parthenopaeus_!"

"NO!" Sinsa screamed, bolting upright.

Emily let out a yell and fell flat on her ass from where she had been sitting on the side of the bed she laid Sinsa on. "Don't scare me like that!" She put a hand to her heart to try to slow the harsh beating. "Bloody hell, you scared the crap out of me." Her British accent was more pronounced now.

"Sorry..." Sinsa said softly in a whisper. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered.

"I'm sorry it's cold in here, but it's better than the blazing heat outside." Emily sat down next to her and pulled out what looked like an iPad. "Wanna watch Apollo get his ass handed to him?" She offered as she switched it on to show Acheron just come marching out of Artemis' temple and start for Apollo's which was actually right next to it.

Sinsa watched curiously as the door to the temple slammed open.

A couple of women screamed and either ran for cover or just plain vanished; Apollo began to protest, furious, but was cut off as Acheron, livid, threw him against the wall with out touching him. A blast came from Apollo that struck Acheron squarely on the shoulder, but he didn't even flinch under the attack, absorbing it instantly. Apollo cursed and threatened him, but Acheron didn't reply, shifting to his god form instead, which made Sinsa's jaw drop. The Atlantean god hadn't moved an inch from the doorway of Apollo's temple, but the Greek slammed to the ground. As he tried to stand, a shock of power rippled through the ground from where Acheron stood, ruffling his clothes too. The shockwave knocked Apollo off his feet.

For a while, that's all that happened; Acheron stayed rooted in place, and Apollo was batted back and forth by his power like a cat playing with a ball of yarn. Finally, both were still, the Greek sun god huffing and groaning on the ground.

"...You're not even worth the time it takes to crush you," Acheron rumbled, striding across the room to stand over him. Lifting his boot, he pressed it against Apollo's neck. "If I ever see or hear of you near my son again, Zeus will have to find a new sun god." He pressed harder, making the Greek god wheeze for air. "Understood?" Unable to speak, Apollo managed a small nod. Acheron stepped back, and vanished.


	8. Chapter 8

"...Scary..." Sinsa murmured, staring wide-eyed at the screen.

"Yeah. But that's Ash for you. Highly protective of his family and anyone else close to him." Emily smiled as she turned it off.

Just then Axel flashed in. He seemed to sense something off and it was physically expressed by him raising a brow and tilting his head slightly to one side. "Why do you two smell like Olympus?"

Emily flashed a quick grin. "Gotta go. Bye!" And she popped away again. But she knew better than to try to hide from Ash, so she had flashed into the living room of the Parthenopaeus house. She sat on the floor, just waiting for Ash to come and lecture her. She knew that much was coming. She stuffed the iPad in her bag that had an extension charm on it, plus a few others that made it light as a feather to carry around. From there she stuffed it in her jacket, zipped it up and waited.

"Wait, Em...!" Sinsa winced as the witch-god vanished. Unsure how Axel would react to the plans she'd made behind his back, she slid down in the bed, trying to make herself as small as possible.

"Sinsa?" he prompted. She grimaced.

"...I... I went after them..." she mumbled, unable to meet his gaze.

"...After whom?" It was obvious he'd already guess but was confirming it.

"Artemis and Apollo," she answered, voice barely above a whisper. Then, to avoid misunderstandings, she quickly added, "I didn't go alone; I asked Ash for help, and I didn't even get to Apollo because I was too tired from beating on Artemis, even with the gloves Emily lent me, and I know I shouldn't have, but I had to! After what they did to you, I..." She trailed off, staring at her hands, which were clasped in her lap to try and still the trembling. Emily had taken the gloves off before putting her in the bed, and she found she missed the smooth material against her skin. "...I'm sorry..."

Axel sat down right beside her and pulled her into his arms. He buried his nose into her hair. "While I appreciate the thought. Please don't do that again. I don't want you to get hurt." Then he sat back enough to give her a look of curiosity. "How did you manage to convince Ash? Far as I know he doesn't do anything like this as to not cause an inter-pantheon incident."

Emily looked up from where she was playing with long piece of yarn playing cat's cradle. She gave a small smile as Ash can in and sat on the couch behind her. "I take it that it went well?"

Sinsa smiled lightly.

"You're definitely related," she giggled. "Ash said the same thing. Are... pantheons the different cultures?"

"...Yes," he answered slowly, "but you're avoiding the question."

"Ah... I... told him..." She dropped her gaze, smile turning to a grimace. "He... freaked..."

Axel's jaw clenched and tried to breathe deeply to rid of the bit of anger that had bubbled in his chest.

She sensed the tension in his body and stiffened, worried about what he might do. She'd gone too far, hadn't she? Telling Acheron and attacking Artemis. She'd probably created more problems for them just to satisfy her own selfish desires; idiot.

"I... I understand if... you don't want me around," she said, hands tightening around each other. She wished she could teleport too; it'd be nice to avoid a sort of walk of shame.

He tilted her head up so she was meeting his gaze. Without giving her any warning, he kissed her roughly.

Stunned, she didn't react other than to automatically grab his arm, a motion she didn't even realize she'd made.

He moved his hands down to grip her hips, rubbing soft circles on her skin with his thumbs.

Heat sprang up at his touch, sending shivers up her spine, and her grip on his arm tightened.

"Nn... Axel.." she whimpered through the kiss, trying to decide if she wanted him or not. Well, that wasn't the question so much as whether or not she wanted him right now. Especially when she'd been so sure a moment ago that he'd rip her head off for turning right around and breaking his trust by telling his secret to someone else. Still anxious, she forced herself to break away from him. "Y-you're not mad...?"

He sighed. "I am a little angry to be honest." He brushed her hair from her face. "But I was going to have to tell him eventually. So you really did me a favor."

Breathing a sigh of relief, she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Good," she whispered. "I don't think I could stand having you mad at me..."

He smiled and brought a hand up to run through her hair, leaving the other on her hip.

She stayed like that for a long time, listening to him breathe, until her stomach whined, reminding her that she'd burned a lot of calories on Olympus.

"Ugh, I'm hungry again," she muttered, annoyed. "I suppose I should go back to my apartment and get some food..." That reminded her of how everything had started, missing a bus that would have taken her to the life-saving interview. Groaning, she continued, not really paying attention to the fact that she was thinking aloud. "Damn it; rent's due tomorrow... Gonna have to get another extension... Eh... My landlord's gonna kill me... Or kick me out..."

Axel watched for a moment before speaking. "You can move in with me."

"Huh?" It took her a moment to recognize that she'd spoken aloud, and then to process what he said. "...Are you sure? I mean, is that really a good idea?"

 _Please say yes..._ She quickly shoved that thought aside; no need to get herself thinking useless things. A guy like Axel could probably charm any woman, and not only did she not want to be in the way, she didn't want to end up just another name on the list. Normally it wouldn't bother her-after all, she'd had plenty of flings and one night stands-but with Axel it was different. Something... strong, and strange. Something she didn't recognize that made her want to protect him where she could, and stay with him where she couldn't.

A sudden thought hit her, utterly flooring her. She couldn't possibly be... in love... could she? Infatuation, lust; those were nothing new to her, being the foundation of her relations with men in the past, but love? The only love she knew was familial, or friendly. To be honest, she probably wouldn't know love if it slapped her in the face.

 _What now?_

He nodded then placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "But if you don't want to, you can say no."

"I... I don't know," she said honestly. On the one hand, she wanted to be close to him, wanted to learn more about him. But on the other, she could easily be mistaking her feelings, and she didn't want to get him caught up in the mess. She needed time to sort things out in her head before making a decision like that. "Give me time to think about it?"

Axel nodded. "Take all the time you need." He playfully ruffled her hair. "I'm gonna take a shower." He said before starting to get up.

No better opportunity for a chance alone with her thoughts.

"Ah, I'm going for a walk," she said, also standing and managing a passing grin. "So don't freak out if you finish and I'm not around."

He nodded and gently ran the backs of his fingers against her cheek before turning and heading into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Sinsa didn't know how long or how far she wandered, but she didn't really care. Aside from keeping an eye out for Daimons and avoiding other pedestrians, she didn't pay any attention to her surroundings as she mused over her emotions. By the time she found herself back in front of Axel's apartment, she was no closer to unraveling them; all she knew was that she cared for him enough to want to protect him where he was vulnerable. Maybe Tory or Emily or Gemina could help her figure the rest out later.

As she plodded absentmindedly into the apartment, Sinsa wondered whether Gemina had a place to stay, and whether or not she could spend the night with her. The alternative was possible embarrassment here in Axel's apartment. Leave that as a last resort... She'd ask him to help her get in touch with Gem, and go from there.

But she received a surprise when she walked back down the hall and into the bedroom.

Axel had obviously had just gotten out of the shower as his hair was still damp, but it was pulled up into a high ponytail, letting it drip tiny streams of water down his back. A dark blue towel loosely tied around his waist was all that covered him at the moment as he was looking around in a drawer. His skin was also slightly darker from being in hot steam and water. She couldn't help but subconsciously lick her lips as she took in his hot, wet and sleek form. The only thing that really ruined the image was the white scars that crisscrossed across his back, coming from his shoulders down to just to the very small of his back.

The moment he closed the drawer, she quickly swung around out of sight, pressing herself against the wall by the door.

God, could he be any hotter? She put her cooler hands to her cheeks in an effort to lessen the heat threatening to explode her head, but could do nothing about the heat in her gut that begged her to trace every scar on his body. With her tongue.

Ugh, stop it! She lightly slapped her cheeks and shook her head. Bad idea. Very bad idea. Now it was her turn for a shower. A cold one. Taking a deep breath, she prayed to all the saints he hadn't sensed her presence yet.

"Axel?" Thank god her voice didn't betray her. "I'm back. Could you tell Gem I need to talk with her?" Oh please be at least partially dressed... She stepped into the doorway again. "And while you're at it, tell her to get a cell phone, if she doesn't have one already."

Axel turned to look at her, just as he finished pulling a black tank top down his torso. His lower half was clad in black sweats and the towel now laid on the edge of the bed. Sinsa did privately admit to herself that he actually looked pretty cool with his hair pulled up. After a moment he nodded. "She'll be here in just a second." Then he picked up the towel and started to use it to squeeze the excess water out of his hair.

Gemina appeared before Sinsa could respond. The older girl grinned when she saw Axel drying his hair.

"Just get out of the shower, sexy?" she winked. "Should've called me earlier."

"Gem, stop it," Sinsa scolded, trying to sound natural. At least she wasn't too obvious. "You have a minute or two to talk?"

"Sure," Gemina nodded, striding toward her sister. "I was just checking out classifieds for help wanted ads." The girls went to the living room to talk.

"So you're staying in town?" Sinsa asked, plopping onto the end of the couch and pulling a pillow onto her lap.

"Well, yeah," her sister said, as though it were obvious. She dropped onto the other end and drew her legs up under her. "You're here, aren't you? And besides, it'd probably be best to stay near my food source." She waggled a thumb in the direction of the bedroom.

"What kinda plans do you have?" Sinsa asked. "Like, apartments, jobs..."

"Nothing much yet," Gemina answered. "I don't have a place to stay yet, but I was going to ask Emily if I could crash with her tonight."

"You could stay at my place," Sinsa offered. "Though, it might not be mine much longer..."

"Getting evicted?" Gemina offered, wincing sympathetically.

"Well... Not yet," Sinsa admitted. "But I can't pay rent this month, so it's possible. And..." She paused. "Axel offered to let me move in with him."

Gem couldn't help the grin that crossed her face. "And..?"

"I don't know," Sinsa said. "I mean, I don't want to impose or anything."

"Bah!" Gemina scoffed. "You're not imposing if he's the one offering."

"True, but..."

"But nothing," she pressed. "Just accept; I can tell you want to, and it's always good to have a roommate you trust. Besides, you can make a temporary thing if you have to, until you can afford a place yourself."

"...Yeah," Sinsa hummed, still considering. She couldn't lie; it was appealing. And she saw the truth of Gemina's words; it didn't have to be permanent, so if things went bad, there was an out. "Totally off topic, but do you have a cell?"

"Uh... Sort of..." Gemina pulled a mangled piece of metal from her pocket. Sinsa gaped at the ruined phone. "I got a call from one of the Daimons wondering where me and Quandus were, and I kinda... panicked."

Another phone was tossed into Gemina's lap. "You can have that one." Axel said as he came out into the living room, but only long enough to head into the kitchen. Much to Sinsa's luck and embarrassment, he had actually left his hair up in the high ponytail, which honestly made him look almost twenty eight instead of twenty two.

"Thanks sexy!"

"Yeah, yeah." was all the answer they heard from the only male in the house hold before he came back out a minute later. "And if you're staying with Emily, a fair warning: warn her a minute or two before you just go popping in. She has a tendency to shoot whatever and whoever randomly appears in her house. She had demigod hunters on her ass for years, so she's a little jumpy."

"Ooh," Gemina pursed her lips in amusement. "I was planning to ask her first, and THEN go popping in, but I've always wanted a bullet to the head." Sinsa put two fingers to her temple and mimicked shooting herself. Gemina glanced over and she dropped her hand immediately, smiling innocently.

"No, no," the older girl chuckled. "You're missing the double tap."

"Pfft; not like it really matters," Sinsa said, rolling her eyes. "I'm pretty sure gods are a little harder to kill than just a double tap."

Axel gave a wicked grin at the girls. "She doesn't shoot you with a gun. Bolts of lightning is more her style." He laughed at their slightly horror filled expressions.

"Okay.. thanks for the heads up..."

He winked and purposely made his accent drop into his natural bass Atlantean. "You're welcome, darling~!"

Gemina shivered visibly, a light smile returning to her lips as she cast a sidelong glance at Sinsa.

"Girl, if you don't accept, I will," she warned. "That voice alone... MM!" She growled playfully. Sinsa felt a wave of annoyance that she quickly pushed aside, knowing her sister was just joking.

"Shove off," she said, giving the older girl a mock glare.

"Sigh," Gemina said dramatically. "I guess I'll just have to settle for hunting down Demetrius." She picked up the cell and waggled it. "Call me when you find time to get the number from Ax." Then she vanished.

Axel chuckled. He wasn't surprised by that reaction, he'd actually seen a few girls pass out from one of the times he dropped into his natural accent.

Sinsa took a moment to slow her heart rate before looking up.

Big mistake; with his hair tied back like that, she had an unhindered view of his face, his eyes. All she wanted for a split second was to nibble on that jaw and try to bring pleasure into his expression.

And you thought Gemina was bad...Well, at least she knew where she got it.

"Um... Wanna help me move tomorrow?" she asked timidly, pushing her desire aside to have a serious conversation. Just don't let your thoughts drop into the gutter...

He smiled and she almost wanted to groan.

Too late.

"Though there is the question of sleeping arrangements..."

 _Are you TRYING to embarrass the hell out of me?_ She blushed and swallowed.

"I'm alright with sleeping on the couch," she said. "It's comfortable, and I couldn't kick you out of your bed."

Please, oh please, whatever you do, don't suggest sharing it...

He frowned slightly. Unfortunately he was the more gentleman type. He shook his head. "You can take the bed for now. I've been meaning to clear out the spare room but never got around to it. I'll sleep out here until I can get it cleared out for you."

Well, at least he didn't suggest sharing.

"Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded and she relaxed. "Alright." A thought occurred to her and she latched onto it, pushing out other, less wanted thoughts. "Since I'm human, and actually need sustenance, can we stock up on food?"

He smirked. "I stock up to keep up appearances if I ever have human visitors. Or hungry demons in Demetrius' case."

"You get demons often?" she asked teasingly. "Or are you the lonely bachelor that hits on everyone?"

He chuckled. "No. Normally just Simi and Demetrius. And I don't hit on people, they try to hit on me." He made a slight face. "Quite annoying most of the time."

"Then I won't hit on you," she said, barely keeping a straight face. "I'll just poke you."

At that he laughed. "Careful I may bite~" he teased and smirked wide enough for a fang to show one side.

"Hah! You already did," she pointed out. Remembering the feelings that came with it, she blushed. The heat flooding her cheeks was cool compared to the heat in her gut and she immediately decided it was time for a cold shower. Standing, she tossed the pillow at his face, adding, "jerk."

He laughed.

The water felt good against her skin, cool streams trickling through her hair and down her back, across her chest and stomach. She hesitated at using Axel's shampoo, but it smelled wonderful and she couldn't resist.

She did almost do a double take at reading the label. The scent was literally called Sensual Amber, but gods damn it was too good to resist.

Only after she got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself did she realize she had no clothes, no brush, no make-up, nothing. Sighing, she poked her head out of the bathroom.

"Axel?" she called. "I feel really awkward asking this, but do you have a shirt I could borrow until I can get Gem to bring me something from my place?"

Axel thought for a second then went and pulled one of his tee shirts out of a drawer for her. It was a deep red in color and after he handed it to her and she put it on, she saw it actually hit her about the thighs. The color actually brought out her green eyes quite a bit.

"Thanks," she said, tugging the hem of the shirt self-consciously. "Um, what's the number of the cell you gave Gem?" He gave it to her and she grabbed her phone from her purse in the living room, dialing the number and settling on the couch with a pillow on her lap.

"If you're calling for Ax, try again," Gemina answered.

"It's me, Gem."

"Oh thank god; I was about to crush this one too."

"Could you do me a huge favour and pop over to my place?" Sinsa asked. "I, ah... I need clothes."

She could almost see her sister raising her eyebrow at her. "You and Ax got it on already?"

"That is not what happened!" she said firmly. "I took a shower, and I didn't think to go get clothes first." Sighing, she rubbed her temple in annoyance. "Would you just... Just bring me the clothes, so I'm not half-naked in a guy's apartment, and then you can make fun of me all you want."

"You silly idiot," Gemina laughed, and then appeared in front of her, ending the call and putting the phone in her pocket. "I'm surprised you didn't just ask Ax to do this." Before Sinsa could ask what she meant, Gem snapped her fingers, and Axel's t-shirt turned into a cute red nightgown with little purple flowers all across the skirt. "Now that you've got something, I'm going back to sleep; I'll get your stuff in the morning, alright? G'night, Sin." She went over and kissed her little sister's cheek and then vanished, but not before Sinsa noticed that her hair was a bed-head mess, and her clothes were pajamas. She'd forgotten her sister liked to go to sleep early if there wasn't a party or event, so she could get up early and watch the sunrise. Sinsa made a mental note not to bother her sister in the evenings anymore.

Axel came into the room. He had let his hair down but it was loosely braided down his back.

A moment passed before Sinsa blinked and jumped up.

"Oh, sorry," she said, holding out the pillow. "Taking over your couch too, I guess." She gave a sheepish smile in apology.

Axel chuckled and took the pillow, realizing what she was wearing. "You look cute."

"Ah, I'm still a mess," Sinsa blushed, chuckling and running a hand through her tangled mass of hair, which was pitch black wet. "Don't even have a hair brush."

Axel sat down on the couch next to her. "Maybe I can help with that... Why don't you sit in front of me?"

Heart thumping, she swallowed.

"Ok," she replied, turning and sitting cross-legged in front of him with her back just brushing his knees. She was extremely aware of his proximity, and tried not to let the shudder of happiness show.

Axel gently started to run his fingers through her hair, carefully untangling knots and smoothing out the silky stands of her hair. Once he was done with that he French braided it, being careful to not pull too hard then used a green colored ribbon he summoned at will and used it to tie off the end of the braid. "How does that feel?"

The soothing touch of his hands threading through her hair was almost trance-like, and Sinsa nearly fell asleep sitting there. When he finished, she was practically nodding off, and took a quick breath of surprise with his question.

"Mm... Wonderful..." she murmured, wondering if she'd even make it to the bed or just fall asleep right where she was.

Axel saw this and chuckled before picking her up as he stood. He carried her in the bedroom and laid her down before pulling the covers over her. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

As usual, her dreams were fuzzy, bits and pieces easily forgotten. Thankfully, they were on the pleasant side, mostly memories from her early childhood, and when she woke, she felt better rested than she had in a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next couple of days, they developed something of a pattern. Sinsa would spend her day bonding with Gemina, looking for a job, or hanging with any combination of the Parthenopaeus'. Occasionally, Axel would get calls from other Dark-Hunters to help with Daimon patrol, and whenever he left, Sinsa refused to leave the apartment until he returned, fretting needlessly despite his and Gemina's assurances.

It was during one such event that her fears were given a better foundation, though admittedly not in a way anyone had anticipated.

Axel had just left, and Sinsa was curled up on the end of the couch with a book on her lap. She'd been on the same page for a while, staring into space in a daze.

A frantic knock at the door brought her to her feet quickly and she hurried to crack open the door, leaving the chain on. The man outside wore a ragged jacket over a dirty t-shirt and jeans, sneakers and beanie worn almost threadbare. He had blood all over him and he glanced around with a terrified expression.

"Please! Help me," he whispered anxiously. "No one else is answering; you gotta help me!" Sinsa was hesitant to get involved, but she knew she'd hate herself if she let some psycho kill him. Or worse, if a Daimon took advantage of his state and consumed him, after she'd turned him away.

Closing the door, she undid the chain and quickly opened it again.

"Come inside," she bid, glancing behind him for any sign of pursuit. Then she closed the door, locking it tightly, and reached for her purse, and her cell. A wicked laugh stopped her and she looked up just as the man pulled the beanie off, revealing Daimon-blonde hair.

 _Oh shit..._

"Don't you know trusting strangers will always get you in trouble?" he asked, grinning cruelly. Lifting his hand, he made a gesture that made Sinsa think of opening some kind of door. Almost immediately, three other Daimon's stepped out of space. Gasping, she snatched up her phone and scrambled for the bedroom, hoping to lock herself in.

She didn't get more than two steps before two Daimon's grabbed each of her arms, and the other hit her in the back of the head, making white-tinged blackness consume her vision and thoughts. She struggled against the darkness, but in moments was unconscious.

Axel returned not even two hours later and immediately froze. Sinsa's presence wasn't in the apartment and there were signs of a struggle. From the very slight scent in the air, Daimons. He never did understand why they all smelled like garlic chives but this wasn't the time to think about that.

He immediately sent out a mental call to three individuals: Demetrius, Emily and Acheron.

The first two arrived immediately, his father a few moments later no doubt having told his wife and daughter that he was seeing what his only son needed him for.

Demetrius, being a demon by birth had a sharp sense of smell than the later and immediately stiffened. "The fuck they get in?"

"No sign of break in." Emily said, looking around. "So they obviously tricked her into letting them in."

"They probably needed leverage against you," Acheron said, glancing at Axel, "which doesn't bode well for any of us."

Gemina popped in at that moment, beaming.

"Sin! I..." She trailed off at the sight of four very powerful individuals clustered in the living room. She wrinkled her nose at the scent. "Daimons... Sinsa!" No one had a chance to respond before she flashed out again.

The demon sighed. "I'll go stop her from doing something stupid."

"Might not be a bad idea to bring her back here. She might now just exactly what they're planning to do." Emily and Acheron both raised a brow at Axel, but he didn't elaborate. The demon nodded and flamed away.

Emily snickered. "Does the great GGA know something we don't?"

Like Gemina, Sinsa had never been very susceptible to being knocked unconscious, and she woke while the Daimons were still tying her hands to the arms of a very uncomfortable wooden chair.

"Oh look, she's already awake," one of the Daimons laughed.

"Makes our job easier," another noted. Sinsa clenched her jaw tight, wishing she'd asked Axel to teach her to fight Daimons. Even if she was outnumbered, she'd rather go down fighting. Noticing that her feet were still free, she bit back a grin and waited for a Daimon to get close enough. Then she kicked him hard, right between the legs.

"FUCKING...!" The Daimon slapped her and then cupped himself, stumbling away to the laughter of his companions.

"Easier, huh?" the first snorted, carefully grabbing her legs and holding them down while a third tied them to the chair legs, keeping a firm grip no matter how much she thrashed.

"Damn it!" the second Daimon growled, still cupping his manhood. "Can't we just knock her out again?" The third Daimon scoffed as he finished tying Sinsa's legs to the chair.

"Jared would kill you," he said. "He was already pissed off that you hit her the first time."

"Honestly, why does he care?" the first Daimon asked. "I mean, we're just going to kill her anyway, right?" Sinsa's struggles ceased, blood draining from her face, and the Daimon grinned. "That's right, sweet cheeks; your days are numbered."

"Forget days," the second Daimon snarled. "Try minutes; the minute Jared gives the word, I'm ripping out her throat."

"Shut your mouth, Kyle," a new voice ordered. "Unless you want to lose some teeth."

"She kicked me in the crotch!" Kyle ground out. The newcomer gave him a bland look.

"Really? I'm surprised it hurt, wuss."

"What's next, Jared?" the first Daimon asked as Kyle balled up his fists, stopping himself though he looked ready to turn on his boss. Sinsa recognized Jared as the one who'd tricked her into letting him into the apartment and focused her glare on him, keeping her mouth shut. For now.

"Patience, Cesar," Jared said. "I just sent word to Stryker's new second that we have her. When he contacts me back..." Stepping closer to Sinsa, he reached out and fingered a strand of hair that had worked its way loose from her ponytail. "...Then we'll have our fun."

Gemina kicked down the door of the house she'd been living in with Quandus, but it was abandoned. She quickly searched through it for any sign of where the other Daimons might be holding Sinsa, but came up empty. She shouted angrily and kicked over a chair just as Demetrius appeared.

"Get back or you'll be the next thing I kick!" she snapped, furious.

His blood colored eyes narrowed into a chilling glare. "If you want your sister back, you just might want to calm down and come with me. We already know where they are, we just need to know what you do."

The last thing Gemina wanted to do was stand around talking while her sister was in danger, but she hardly had a choice; she needed to know where the Daimons were, and those who knew weren't going to tell her until she talked, so she gritted her teeth and flashed back to Axel's apartment, knowing Demetrius would follow.

"Apparently," she began, not waiting for anyone to ask, "Sinsabaughs are part of a long ling of... something, some creature that can come back to life after we die. If we do, we lose all our memories and become like kids, but we can be taught anything and everything, from cooking to killing gods. Now where are they holding my sister?"

"The Atlantean hell realm." Axel answered automatically. "You have to know where it is to get there. And I'd rather not risk grandmother incinerating you on the spot for having my blood in you." He rubbed his temple with one hand before looking up to his father. "You can't go without the apocalypse ending us all."

Emily's head tilted to one side as if hearing something. "And they most likely want you as the GGA. You're bloodline's stronger and most uh..." She had to think about it. "accommodating, I guess is the correct term."

Gemina blinked, making a face. "The hell is GGA?"

Sinsa snapped at Jared's hand, making him jerk it out of the way.

"Watch it, girly," he warned. "I'd hate to turn my back and find out Kyle killed you before Stryker gave us the go ahead."

"Then don't turn your back," she said through gritted teeth. "...On second thought, go for it. I'd love to see you ripped a new one for messing up the plan." Jared's mouth twitched in an annoyed smirk.

"It's a shame you'll lose all your memories," he said. "All your personality. I like feisty girls; they taste better."

"So I'm just a buffet?"

"No." His smirk widened. "You're our secret weapon."

"How much you wanna bet Axel and Gemina get here before you kill me?" Sinsa said, sneering at Jared. He laughed.

"I'll bet your life," he said. "Because any moment now, Stryker is going to contact me, and you're dead."

"My life it is," she said. "If I lose, I die anyway."

"Very true."

"But so do you," she added. He frowned, eying her and she smirked. "Whether or not I die, Gemmie's gonna rip you limb from limb. She's got god powers now, you know. And all her memories. She'll kill you for even touching me, her precious little sister."

"You..." He cut off and tilted his head as though listening to something no one else could hear. A slow smirk spread across his lips. "Maybe you're right, girly, but to do that, she's gonna have to go through you first." He turned and nodded to Cesar, who stopped Kyle from lunging forward.

"We do this as planned, Kyle!" Cesar snarled. "Saleem." The other Daimon stepped past Jared as he left, and went over to stand behind Sinsa, grabbing her hair and yanking her head back. She stiffled a cry of pain, gritting her teeth as tears sprang to her eyes.

 _Please,_ she begged silently. _Please, Axel, hurry!_

"Basically it's short for ' _Guardian of the Greek and Atlantean pantheons_ ' not only does he have the blood of both flowing through his veins, but literally, if he wants to, the full powers of the entire pantheon of both sides of his family are backing him." Emily explained. Ash gained a look of surprise as did Gemina and Demetrius. "Yeah, like I said... His bloodline's more powerful and adaptable to almost anything. The only other one in existence with this quality is his daughter Sorcha, but she's too well protected for the Daimons to get her. So basically they need Axel's blood."

The guardian let out an exaggerated sigh. He looked to his father. "Does Apollymi even know she has a grandson yet?"

Acheron shook his head. "Haven't had the chance to tell her yet."

Axel couldn't help a small smile. "This might actually help us then." His demon friend rolled his eyes.

"Then let's get a move on then. I doubt they're going to keep her alive much longer."

Emily grabbed the back of Axel's jacket before he disappeared.

Gemina only managed to snag Emily's sleeve, following. She prayed to every saint, god, and divine being she could think of for Sinsa's safety; her little sister was the only family she had left now, and meant more to her than anything in the world. She would never be able to live with herself if Sin was gone.

The room they popped into was barren, save an empty chair by one wall. Shadows hid the corners, and a dark, ominous air hung in the room.

"...Sinsa?" Gemina called tentatively. A dark blur shot from one of the corners and tackled her. She reacted instantly, kicking the attacker away and flashing to the other side of the room. Emily started to move, but Gemina finally got a good look at her attacker. "WAIT!" Emily stopped, startled, and Gemina was about to explain when the figure flashed across the room and wrapped their hands around her neck, slamming her into the wall.

Sinsa's eyes gleamed murderous as she began squeezing the life out of her sister.

Emily's eyes widened in shock. "We're too late..." Then she flashed across the room and reached around Sinsa to pull her hands away from her sister's neck and pull her away. Sinsa wrapped a leg around hers and twisted, cause if the two to fall over. Emily growled but gripped her wrists as she flipped them over and twisted her arms behind her back. "They don't pay me enough for this." She muttered quietly.

Axel immediately sent out his senses to look out for others. There were several groups waiting around them. "Just great." He said through gritted teeth. "She's the bait. They knew we'd come for her."

"Maybe you and Gem. But not me." Emily said after cuffing the still struggling Sinsa in a pair of special cuffs she worked and tested on mortals, immortals, Daimons and even Chthonians. They not only cuffed the wrists but the torso and ankles as well. She turned to look at Gemina. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah," Gemina coughed, rubbing her throat.

"Let me go, you _bitch_!" Sinsa shrieked, twisting and writhing on the ground and trying to yank her hands from the cuffs. Gemina winced; the sister she knew would never have used that kind of language. Now she understood how Sinsa had felt when their positions were swapped. It made her want to rip every Daimon to shreds.

"Come on out, you bastards!" she screamed. "I'll make you pay for this!"

"Leave my friends out of it!" Sinsa snarled. "I'll rip you limb from limb, _bitch_!"

Emily kicked her side, not hard enough to break anything. "Shut up **asshole**!" She growled out dangerously. She looked up to Gemina with half an apologetic look. "You can kick my ass later. Let's make sure we all live first."

Axel bite back a growl, but knew it was a better idea to keep her tied up for now. "How many of those cuffs you have?"

"Two." The witch-godkiller hybrid pointed down to the still struggling girl. "She's wearing one."

"Good. I know just who to use the other on."

"Yeah, if you all live long enough." A new voice growled out.

Great... all three thought sarcastically as they turned to the group of Daimons that just came in.

"You know, the wonderful thing about you Devas is that you learn so quickly," Jared said, gesturing at Sinsa. "A single Deva can go from baby, to god, in a matter of hours. Imagine what we could do with an army of Devas." He smirked as the other Daimons spread out around the room. "Or better yet, Deva-Daimon mixes."

Gemina paled.

"You didn't..."

"No, I didn't," he assured. "Not yet, and not me. Stryker himself wants the honor of breeding the first hybrid. We were going to do the same with you, Gemina, but unfortunately, that idiot Quandus claimed you first. Stryker forbid him to touch you of course, but with you thinking you were married, there was no chance of Stryker stepping in. So we used you as bait instead, to draw your sister in. Oh, by the way..." His gaze went to Axel, but he still spoke to Gemina. "...we explained everything to her. How you all were using her to kill us, her real family."

Axel could feel the fury boiling. Oh, to say he was pissed was an understatement.

There was a sudden yell of protest from behind him when all attention went to the three girls. Emily had used the other set of cuffs on Gemina before flashing her ass back out of there. "For your own good sweetheart..." She muttered in apology before crouching next to Sinsa, who growled at her. Emily reached into her jacket and pulled a dagger and turned her head to smirk to the Daimons. "Fine plan and all, but be a total bitch if she's dead, eh?"

She knew a look of total shock passed Axel's eyes though he kept it clear of his face and the sunglasses hid it well. "You get the assholes, I get the bitches remember?"

"I never understand your tactics sometimes..." He muttered before turning sharply and punching Jared right in the face, breaking his nose and both cheekbones. He howled in pain as the other Daimons tried to go at the guardian.

Emily flipped Sinsa on her stomach and played with the dagger. "Hope you've said your prayers to all your saints. Cause this is gonna hurt like a bitch." And with that she drove the knife straight down into the other girl's chest. The blood the sprayed wasn't an issue to her.

"NO!" Gemina screeched, but it was too late. She was stuck, powers blocked and unable to move. "Damn it, Emily, I'll kill you!"

Sinsa screamed, the sounds of her agony echoing off the walls. Several Daimons tried to get to her, only to meet with a quick death at Axel's hand.

The witch looked up at her with a dead serious look. "Whoever said I was Emily?" Then it was as if a veil was pulled away. Emily's five foot nine figure disappeared and revealed Axel. The Axel across the room turned into Emily.

Gemina's jaw dropped. "The fuck?!"

Axel smirked. Then he looked back to Sinsa before his face hardened. He shoved the blade in deeper until the light completely left her eyes and she stopped struggling. Then like he had done with Gemina before, he ripped his wrist open before forcing the blood down her throat in a bloody kiss.

A sudden flash across the room indicated that Emily had finished blasting apart the rest of them before returning to the group of them. "Sorry about that. Since Axel needed to be right here to give her his blood to counteract the Deva effects of memory loss and such, he had to be the one to kill her, but we didn't want them to know. Though it was still me that kicked her. We just switched places really fast."

"Wha...?" Gemina couldn't even speak. She shook her head, trying to catch up with a plan that had obviously been put together when she wasn't paying attention. "S-Sinsa?"

The younger girl groaned, but otherwise didn't reply, her head throbbing.

Axel brushed her hair back from her face. Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Morning sunshine." Emily started undoing the cuffs on Gemina.

"Please tell me Jared's still alive," Sinsa muttered as Gemina dropped beside her. "I want his hide on my wall..."

Emily shook her head. "No. I personally sent his ass to Hades." Then she smirked. "But Stryker's still kicking though."

Axel sighed in relief as Gem helped her sister stand up. "How are you feeling Sin?"

"Like I got ran over by a couple Mac trucks. But I'll live."

"You might want to rest a little," Gemina said. "I was pretty ready to collapse when it happened to me."

"Yeah, I... Ah, someone catch me," Sinsa blurted, stumbling.

Axel scooped her up into his arms, letting out a sigh of relief. Sinsa was okay, that was what had worried him the most.

Emily snickered. "As cute as this is, I believe we have so Daimon ass to kick." She turned to Gemina and smirked evilly. She reached into one pocket and tossed her the white leather gloves she had previously given to Sinsa to beat up Artemis. "You ready?"

"Oh, you'll enjoy that," Sinsa hummed, resting her head against Axel's shoulder. "Just don't touch the metal; it gave Artemis some pretty bad burns..."

Gemina pulled them on before looking to her sister questioningly. "Artemis...?"

"No time to explain!" Emily said, taking charge. "Ax, get her back to your parents then book it back here. Gem, you and me are gonna try to make it to the Daimon throne room. I'll explain why on the way."

Sinsa didn't want Axel to leave her, but she didn't say so. She knew he'd go back to the Daimons, and she didn't want to be the one to stop him. So she didn't say a word when he laid her on the couch at Tory's insistence.

"I'll watch her until you get back," Tory promised. "Ash just went out to help the other hunters put down a Daimon party going on all across the town. Probably a distraction while they took care of you and Sinsa." She tsked and waved him off. "Go on, Kamali; get the revenge I know you're aching for."

Kamali nodded, but leaned over to kiss Sinsa's lips gently. "I'll be back before you know it." Then he stood back up. "It wouldn't be a bad idea to ask Katra and Sin to come and help out too." He said to the woman who became the mother he never had before flashing away.


	10. Chapter 10

Emily and Gemina were actually making good progress towards the throne room. While Gemina shocked them to ashes with the lightning powered gloves, Emily was taking them out with deep purple flames she explained as hell fire, the most powerful flame in the world.

"So what's so important about getting to the throne room?" Gemina asked as she killed another one.

"Basically there will be a door there that will allow us to the other side of this realm. Stryker put up a wall in the middle of the place to keep Apollymi, the Great Destroyer of the Atlantean pantheon and Axel's grandmother, from finding out what he's doing. Which is basically to kill both Acheron and Kamali. They're the two biggest threats to him... At least right now."

"So let's make sure he never gets a hold of Acheron or Kamali," Gemina said, still not sure she followed everything. There was one thing she knew for certain, though: "Stryker's gonna get it."

"Unfortunately, Apollymi's life force is what is keeping Stryker alive. The plan is to break the bond between them to be able to kill him."

"And how do we convince a goddess to break the bond?" Gemina asked.

Emily smirked. "We strike a deal with her of course. A chance to take her revenge on a certain sun god and moon goddess and freedom from this imprisonment, in exchange for breaking the bond. She's been craving revenge on Apollo and Artemis for thousands of years but she's been unable to leave here. I also know she won't be a happy camper when she finds out Stryker's trying to kill not only her only son, but the grandson she's never had a chance to meet yet."

So far, Gemina was liking this idea until a thought struck her. "Wait Apollo and Artemis are the sun and moon gods. Wouldn't the world end if she kills them?"

"Technically yes." The hybrid nodded. "But there's a way to transfer their powers to someone else. So once we strike the bargain, we simply rid them of their powers and let Apollymi tear them apart."

"Great! But who do we give the powers to?"

Emily thought about this. "Well Axel does have an older sister who's also a child of Artemis. So we can give the moon powers to her. Then Apollo's... Well, Acheron's powers center more around the sun and since Axel is his only son, but is a child of Artemis also makes him related to Apollo, so... we give Sunny boy's powers to Ax."

"...Not trying to sound egotistical or anything," Gemina said slowly, "but what about Sinsa and me? We're siblings, and we're... Devas, or whatever; we'll just get stronger as time goes on."

"I thought about that. But we can give them to you two once you get a little more experiance under your belts. I'm just saying Katra and Axel as a 'just for right now' solution."

Gemina thought about and shrugged. "Understandable."

Axel appeared next to them. "How much have I missed?"

"Not much." Emily said over her shoulder. "We're almost there." She said quietly as they came up to a rather large throne room.

"Bring it on," Gemina whispered, practically bouncing with eagerness to attack. "He's got a lot to pay for."

Axel smiled evilly. "It's good to be eager." With that he passed both girls and walked straight in.

Sinsa, dozing on the couch, shifted with a soft groan. The dark-haired man was haunting her dreams again.

"It won't be long now," he laughed cruelly. "When I'm finished with your precious Kamali, I'll come for you. Together we'll start a new race of beings more powerful than the gods, and able to walk in the sun. Bide your time, my dear; it won't be long now."

She came awake with a shuddering gasp, fingers digging into the couch cushions.

"Saint Lucia, please don't let this be a premonition," she whispered, staring at the ceiling. "Saint Barbara, protect him, please..."

Emily nudged Gemina and gestures towards the door just straight across the room. "Ax can handle this lot. We just need to make it over there."

"What are we waiting for?" she asked. "Race ya."

Emily grinned before the both of them booked it across the hall. All the Daimons were circled around Stryker and Axel.

"You don't seriously expect to win this Stryker." Axel said calmly. The Daimon leader had called his minions off, wanting the pleasure of ripping the mixed blood bastard son of his arch enemy apart himself.

Sinsa continued praying, drifting between sleep and consciousness. Tory watched her, but didn't interfere, knowing there was nothing she could do until Axel and the others returned. Or didn't.

"I will," Strykerius said confidently. "I'll finally draw Atlantean blood, and hit Acheron where it hurts most. And then my plans will go on unobstructed."

Gemina and Emily hit the door at the same time and crashed through it, stumbling into a beautiful garden surrounding a beautiful pool by which sat a beautiful woman. Gemina instantly saw the resemblance to Axel, and the other man she'd seen in the apartment, which she was certain was the infamous Acheron. Which meant this woman, who looked up with a frown, had to be...

"Apollymi."

The goddess stood from beside the pool as Emily helped Gemina up. "Why have you ventured into my domain?"

Emily politely bowed at the waist. "We did not mean to come uninvited, my lady, but it was urgent that we met with you."

Apollymi took in the witch's features and her eyes narrowed into a withering glare. "What would the daughter of Savitar want with me?"

Emily bit her tongue to keep back resorts and squeezed Gemina's wrist when she saw her about ready to open her mouth to no doubt get them blasted. As a second generation Chthonian, Emily would survive, Gemina on the other hand wouldn't.

"To strike a deal that I believe with strike your fancy."

Apollymi raised an eyebrow, interest piqued.

"You can convince my son to free me?" she asked. Gemina cast a confused glance at Emily.

"When she goes free, apocalypse," the Chthonian whispered. Gemina's mouth curled in an oh of understanding as Emily shook her head at the goddess. "We have a different offer; you know Acheron would never free you, no matter how much he loves you." Apollymi sighed, no longer interested.

"Away with you," she said, lowering herself gracefully to the edge of the pool. "No other offer hold any appeal."

"But it's about your grandson," Gemina blurted, earning a look from Emily that warned her to shut up or watch her words. Apollymi looked up, surprised.

"Grand _son_?" she echoed. "Not granddaughter? Apostolos had a son?"

"He did," Emily confirmed. "And Kamali's fighting Stryker right now."

The pleasant air of the the garden immediately fouled and the sky darkened in tandem with Apollymi's expression.

"What has Stykerius done now?" she growled. Gemina felt the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck rise, as though in expectation of a lightning strike; a fitting description, under the circumstances.

"He wants to use my sister to create an invincible race," she answered before Emily could, "but Axel... Kamali stands in his way."

"Basically he kills Kamali, he not only gets rid of one enemy, but hits Acheron where it hurts the most. All we ask is that you break your bond with Stryker that is keeping him alive and not destroy the entire world..." Emily trailed off before taking a breath and continuing. "Then not only has Kamali agreed to free you, but give you your vengeance against a certain set of divine twins. Which I imagine you'll enjoy considering they did the same thing to your grandson that Acheron suffered through."

Now lightning really did flash in the darkening sky, the air feeling heavy and oppressive. Apollymi's figure flickered to a visage of death and destruction before returning, though her eyes still gleamed with rage.

"No power on earth will save them this time," she snarled, voice rumbling through the ground and nearly knocking the girls off their feet. "I accept."

Emily's smirk definitely had Gemina thinking that if she wanted to she really could be as terrifying as Apollymi. The lavender eyed witch looked at the Deva. "Why don't you tell him the good news and I'll make sure the world doesn't come crashing down with Artemis' and Apollo's deaths?"

Gemina nodded and quickly booked for the door again. While she did so, Emily turned to the goddess. "Would you happen to have a crystal ball, or seeing glass that I could barrow?"

"The pool," Apollymi answered, gesturing to it. "You have my permission to use it."

Gemina burst through the door and yelped, shutting it to avoid the Daimon that flew into it. Then she had to struggle to push the door open with the moaning Daimon in the way. She summoned a switchblade and put him out of his misery before turning to see Axel and Stryker tossing god bolts at each other. Both looked ragged, and Gemina worried Axel couldn't win until the bond between Stryker and Apollymi was broken.

"Kamali!" she shouted, using the name she knew he'd respond to. "She agreed!"

"Agreed to what?!" Stryker demanded, pissed.

"For me to finally wipe your filthy existence from this world." Growled the grandson of the great destroyer. Anybody who was close enough to could tell right then that he tapped into his guardian powers, not only because of his power spike, but also his right silver eye gained some swirling streaks of color (blue, green, red, black, grey, golden yellow, purple, orange) but the eye was still predominantly silver. A much more powerful god bolt was summoned into his right hand. "Do give Tarturaus my regards." He bit out before shoving the entire bolt through Stryker's chest.

Strykerius' last howl of enraged agony echoed long after he was gone. Whatever Daimons remained alive now fled in terror at the death of their boss. Gemina quickly hurried to Axel's side, worried.

"Are you alright?" she asked, checking him over. Sinsa would kill her if she brought him back wounded and exhausted.

He gently pulled her hands away from a particular wound. "I'm fine." He looked down to her with a slight worried expression. "Are you and Emily okay?"

"We're fine." Emily grinned as she came into the room with Apollymi. "Little tired, but hey, what else is new?"

Axel chuckled until he looked up to meet his grandmother's eyes. He swallowed nervously.

"Oh, migios," the goddess said, smiling softly as she reached for him. "How I would have treasured your childhood." She pulled him into a warm hug and kissed him lovingly. "I promise you, the sun and moon will suffer for what they've done to you and my Apostolos."

While Apollymi united with her grandson, Gemina quickly flashed to the Parthenopaeus household, startling Sinsa and Tory.

"Sin, you're gonna wanna see this," she said, eyes gleaming.

"Is Axel alright?" Sinsa blurted, standing.

"He's fine," Gemina promised. "And it's about to get better; Apollymi is going to kill Apollo and Artemis!"

"Whoa!" Tory cut in, anxious. "Hold on a minute; as much as I'd love that, she can't! We need the sun and the moon, and however much I'd love to see Artemis strung up by the hair, she's the only one who can control the moon."

"Axel and Katra are going to take over," Gemina said quickly. "I'll explain later; come on!" She grabbed Sinsa's wrist and flashed them back to the others. Tory hesitated only as long as it took to send her thoughts to Acheron, explaining what she knew. Then she followed.

Axel/Kamali's stiffness at the sudden hug quickly melt away as he hugged his grandmother. Dear gods it felt so good to be held by a loved one.

Emily smiled over at the girls when they appeared. She made a heart shape with her hands as she gestured to the cute family moment.

Sinsa smiled at the scene, delighted to see Axel so happy. She knew instinctively the woman was family, though it took her a moment to decide the relation.

"Grandmother?" she whispered to Gemina. Her sister nodded.

"Acheron's mother," she answered just as quietly.

As if on cue, Acheron appeared, almost at the same time as Tory. But Ash's form flickered momentarily, like a holographic projection of some kind.

"Kamali, just what do you think you're doing?" he demanded. Apollymi let go of Axel to smile at her son.

"Is that any way to greet your mother?" she scolded, holding out her arms to him.

"Mother," Acheron sighed, taking her hand. "You know why I can't free you."

Axel couldn't help the grin. "Oh... You'll see soon enough. And probably thank us later."

Emily, who had gone silent and closed her eyes in concentration when everyone had arrived, she opened her eyes again. Only they weren't the usual lavender, they had gone a deep violet as a result from using her powers and magic to work at testing the barrier surrounding the realm keeping the goddess of destruction inside. "I'd say one good flare from the GGA will be enough to overload the wards and runes holding the barrier over this place and shatter them."

Kamali nodded before giving a small smirk to his grandmother. "Then it's hello Olympus."

"Kamali..." Acheron began. Tory took his arm, stopping him. He sighed and waved his hand as though to dismiss whatever he'd been about to say.

Sinsa and Gemina exchanged nervous glances. This was it; in a moment, either the world would end, or everything would be better. Sinsa made an instant decision.

"Axel," she said, stepping forward. He turned and she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him fiercely. "In case I don't get a chance to say it later... I love you."

Axel had froze for a moment in surprise but then relaxed and hugged her as he pecked her lips softly. "I love you too."

Then when she stepped away Axel reached into the powers of being a guardian, which he normally never touched. Right then they filled the entire realm and like Emily had said, they overloaded and shattered the wards and runes and the barrier broke. The only ones who felt it shatter were the three Chthonians and Lady Apollymi, who smiled in joy with a few tears in her eyes and hugged her grandson in thanks. Then she used her powers to flash them all to Olympus. Except Acheron of course since he hadn't really been in the room.

Axel had warned Zeus ahead of time that this was happening and advised to stay out of the way if he and the rest of the pantheon wanted to live. Zeus knew better than to challenge Kamali's authority. He was someone know never used his powers authority to give order others unless there is a liable reason. So Zeus had passed on the message to everyone except Apollo and Artemis to stay out of the way.

Emily stepped up to the front of the two temples and closed her eyes and starting a faint chant under her breath that even the Atlanteans didn't recognize. As she did this an odd power or magic filled the air and two colored stones began to solidify in front of her. One golden yellow like the sun and the other silvery blue to represent the moon. Once the two have completely solidify into stones that fit in the palm of her hand she stopped and the feeling of old power vanished. She opened her eyes and held out a hand before the two stones dropped into it. She could literally feel the powers and godhood of both being emit from the stones before she turned around to see shocked faces.

She shrugged. "What? I am a witch."

"Well that explains a few things..." Axel muttered and his friend rolled her eyes and flipped him off.

Just then, two identical screams came from inside the twin temples. Emily smirked and skipped over to the group.

"They're all yours Apollymi."

A look of cruel pleasure descended on the goddess and she vanished. A shout of terror came from Apollo's temple, followed by a cry of dismay, which turned to a scream of pain that cut off abruptly. Almost immediately after, Artemis screeched in anger. Then her shriek died just as quickly as her twin's had. Apollymi appeared in front of them, covered in blood with a delighted look in her eyes.

"My desire for revenge is sated," she said. "Because I know you love humanity so much, I will refrain from bringing the End. For now."

Kamali smiled. "Thanks grandma. Now I'm sure you want to meet dad in person." He turned to Tory. "Mind if she follows you home?"

Tory shook her head. "Who am I to deny the right to see her son?"

He smiled then looked to Apollymi again. "I can introduce you to your great-granddaughter later. I'm sure Katra wants you to meet her daughters as well."

Surprise touched Apollymi's features, incongruous against the gore of the sheen of blood. Then her expression settled to joyful warmth.

"My family," she breathed.

"And we all love you, _Matera_ ," Tori said, ignoring the blood and hugging the goddess, kissing her cheek.

"To think I'd finally see the day when I could meet my great-grandchildren," Apollymi said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Just how long has she been locked up?" Gemina asked, glancing at Axel.

"Since the day my father was born." He answered with a serious face. Her eyes widened in shock. "Yeah. A long time."

Tory looked around at everyone. "Let's go home." She flashed them all to the Parthenopaeus household, where Acheron stood against the wall, waiting.

"Mother," he greeted, having eyes only for the goddess, who was now clean and freshened.

"Migios," she replied, hesitating. Then she stepped toward him. "I... I want to hold you. For real."

Sinsa and Gemina, having the same thought at the same time, quickly started waving everyone out from the room, to give mother and son a moment together.

Emily was the last to walk out of the room, catching the moment Acheron finally hugged his mother for the first time, before quickly leaving. She bit her lip as her eyes started to water a bit.

Tory, ever being the concerned mother, hugged the young woman and gently ran a hand through her hair. "What's wrong Em?"

The witch-Chthonian didn't respond, staying silent as she hugged Tory back, burying her face into the woman's shoulder.

Axel seemed to quickly figure it out and grit his teeth. "She's wondering why she can't do the same with her own father."

"Is there a reason?" Sinsa asked, trying to ignore the pinch in her own chest at the thought of her parents. Both were dead, long dead, and she doubted she'd ever see them again, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Her mother and stepfather died when she was three. Then the man who took her in and became her adopted father was murdered in front of her five years ago." He explained in a low voice. "So she never knew her real father was even alive until meeting Savitar at Sanctuary a few days ago."

Emily bit back a hiccup before she added on. "And... even then it was only for... two minutes." Her voice was quiet and quivered.

Sinsa covered her mouth, hoping to suppress the gasp, but not quite succeeding. Gemina gently rubbed her sister between the shoulder blades.

"We lost our parents young too," she said. "And all four of our siblings; five, if you include our stillborn baby brother. Sin and I know your pain. Especially Sin, because to her, I was dead and she was completely alone for seven years."

Then something seemed to click in her head. "Wait... Savitar's your dad?"

Emily managed a small nod. Gemina face palmed before looking at Axel. "So that's what you meant when you were trying to have us to guess why he scared her so much?"

Axel nodded. "She's afraid of being rejected."

"Geez, I don't know what's worse, not having parents, or knowing your dad might not want you," she grimaced.

"We're all misfits here," Sinsa quoted, giving Emily a small smile.

Emily giggled a little.

Axel jumped in. "I believe you mean 'We're all mad here.'" he gave a Cheshire grin.

The witch laughed. "Ooo.. Better watch out Sin, he can be sly as a fox sometimes."

"Then I'll just have to be a hunting dog then," she said, casting a sidelong glance at Axel.

"Run, sexy, while you still have the chance," Gemina laughed.

"What chance?" Sinsa asked, grabbing his wrist and stepping closer, pulling his arm over her shoulder. "I've already caught him."

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her lips. "And I have no objections to being caught by you."

Gemina faked a gag, teasing them.

"Get a room."

"Don't like it, go away," Sinsa hummed, kissing him back.

"Daddy!" The Deva nearly jumped out of her skin as a tiny ball of energy collided with her and Axel's legs.

"Oh my...!" She grabbed her chest to slow the sudden increase in heartrate. "Sorcha, don't do that; you scared me to death!"

Axel chuckled before picking up his daughter. He ruffled her black hair. "Hello, fo̱s mou." He looked around for a moment before looking into his daughter's liquid Mercury eyes. "Where's your mother?"

Emily snickered. "Sneaky six?" She asked and Axel's nod caused her to giggle. "I can't wait till you two have kids. That's going to be funny to watch."

"You and Nick are the ones who'll have an interesting time with your kids."

The witch rolled her eyes. "If we ever marry, and even then we agreed that if that did happen, we'd wait until both of us have been out of college for a few years. Nick's graduating this year, but I'm a sophomore, I got another two years."

Gemina grinned, glancing sidelong at Sorcha.

"I'm gonna spoil all your kids so rotten," she said, and then looked at her sister, who was flushing deep red. "Especially yours, Sin."

"Would you stop?" Sinsa protested. "You act like I'm already pregnant!"

Axel smirked and whispered in Sinsa's ear. "Nothing says we can't try now." He enjoyed watching her turn even redder.

"You guys are horrible!" she whined as the other girls laughed.

"And you are never going to live this down," Gemina smirked. "I swear, if I didn't know you better, I'd say you're scared of him!"

"Do you see him?" Sinsa said, pointing at Axel. "He's all muscle; of course I'm scared of him!"

Tory waved it off with a smile. "Nah. He's like his father a gentle giant."

Axel snickered. "Don't let him hear you say that."

"Say what?" Acheron asked. Apollymi, following him, spotted Sorcha and beamed.

"Your little one," she guessed, reaching a hand toward the child.

Sorcha looked confused. Her father chuckled. "That's your great-grandma." The child beamed instantly and leap out of her father's arms and into Apollymi's. She giggled and snuggled into her shoulder.

Apollymi hugged the child to her. "What's her name?"

"Sorcha." Apollymi's head tilted curiously.

"Gaelic?" Axel nodded. Then smirked at his father.

"Tory called you a gentle giant." Tory stuck her tongue out at him.

"And you said not to let him hear it," she scoffed.

"A gentle giant," Acheron repeated thoughtfully. "With a hidden temper." He winked at his wife, who giggled as though sharing a secret.

"Like father, like son," she assured again. Sinsa smiled, slipping her hand into Axel's.

"I don't doubt it," she said.

Emily looked at Gemina and both rolled their eyes at the two couples.

"Get a couple rooms would ya." Gemina said again.

"We really don't need to know the details." Emily added as she rubbed her forehead to try to rid of some of the mental images.

Sinsa huffed at her sister.

"Fine," she said, heading for the stairs and pulling Axel after her.

Axel chuckled and picked her up bridal style before simply flashing into the free bedroom upstairs. He set her down on her feet and kissed her.

"I love you." He whispered huskily, his hot breath caressing her cheek.

Sinsa's breath shuddered in time with the shiver that ran up her spine as she returned the kiss.

"I love you too..." she murmured, completely content. She had her sister Gemina, her best friend Emily, a family of superior beings who'd happily welcomed her, and to top it all off, she had Axel. There was no question now what her feelings were; she loved him absolutely, and nothing would change that. "...Axel Parthenopaeus."

He smiled and kissed her again as he laid her down on the bed, slowly climbing on top of her.


	11. Chapter 11

Downstairs, Emily suggested the two couples have a night to themselves and the girls could all stay with her. "Trust me, there's more rooms than people."

The girls agreed and they were ready to leave when the witch suddenly turned back to Acheron and Tory, fighting off a smile.

"Just... One last thing I need to say before we leave you to your own devices."

"And that is?" Tory prompted, interested. Gemina also waited with baited breath, expecting some cheesy last statement.

Emily gave them a large grin. "Can't wait to meet the baby!" With that she flashed with Gemina, Apollymi and Sorcha to her house.

Tory laughed and took Acheron's arm.

"What do you say, babe?" she grinned. "Shall we try?"

"I think it'd be a waste not to," he chuckled, kissing her. "Besides we can't let the kids outdo us, now can we?"

Sinsa had never realized how hot she could get for someone. But with Axel's hand sliding under her shirt and across her skin, she felt electric. If this lasted after, she'd probably end up using all the cold water. For now, though, she could stand the heat.

Axel kissed down her neck and sucked on her pulse lightly as he slowly moved her shirt up her body to expose her stomach.

"You're killing me," Sinsa complained. With a tentative try, she managed to make her shirt disappear. A wide smile spread across her lips. "I could get use to this power thing."

He chuckled against her skin as he made her bra and underwear disappear but left her pants. "Then you'll enjoy this Sinsa..." He purred, kissing down to her breasts. "You'll be screaming in pleasure many times before this night is over." With that he slid his hands down her sides and just dipping inside her pants.

A heavy groan rolled off her tongue as he stoked the fire inside her with every touch.

"Challenge... accepted," she moaned, tugging his shirt up and drawing her nails lightly across his abs. She was going to make him just as hot if it took her all night.

He groaned in pleasure, softly nipping one of her breasts with his fangs as he slowly moved her pants down to the point that he could rub the inside her thighs with feather light touches.

She gave a light cry of surprise, instinctively tensing and digging her nails into his sides. This might be a little harder than she'd expected; her thoughts were muddled, giving way to the primal need attacking her. All she was aware of was the bliss burning inside that spiked with every touch, every movement, every breath ghosting across her skin.

With one of few remained shreds of sanity, she made his shirt and pants vanish, getting rid of barriers. But that's all she could manage before she began falling apart under his hands.

He groaned again before he teasingly ran a finger over her folds in between her legs. His long hair fell over his shoulders and pooled on her skin, tickling the nerves. He tilted his head up to look into her eyes.

"You're d-definitely trying to kill me," she rasped, snaking her legs up and around his waist. "Stop teasing me, jerk." She ran her hands through his hair, establishing a hold before pulling him to her lips and kissing him hard, sliding her tongue across his in a sensual dance.

He winced and pulled back for a moment. "Don't pull my hair." He kissed the end of her nose after he said this. "It causes a bad reaction and I don't want to hurt you."

She let go immediately, moving her hands to his neck.

"Sorry," she murmured, gently kissing the tip of his nose. "Won't do it again..."

He nodded his thanks silently before kissing her lips, his hands running over the delicious curves of her legs and ass.

After a moment of simply savoring the heat, she lifted herself up, rubbing against the bulge in his boxers.

"How much longer can you wait?" she chuckled softly, breath coming in quick, shallow beats.

He smirked at her as he brushed his fingers on the heat between her legs. "I've already waited eleven thousand years Sin..." He trailed off before he slipped a finger inside her.

She hissed, digging her nails into his shoulders and scratching down his arms.

"Nn... Ax..." None of her past entanglements had ever made her so hot, had ever made her enjoy it so much; either Axel had practiced a lot in the last eleven thousand years, or love for her partner made Sinsa more attuned to the sensations. She hardly cared less either way at the moment.

He chuckled and pulled his finger back out before running both hands on the inside of her thighs as he moved up her body slightly to kiss her deeply. He subconsciously made his boxers vanish.

She returned the kiss just as deep, slipping a hand down his arm and twining her fingers with his.

"In... Inside," she panted. "I want you... inside..."

"Hm?" He asked in a teasing purr. "What do you want me to do?"

She flushed hotly, flicking his hair off her chest.

"Jerk..." she growled, clamping her teeth down on his lip, just enough to pinch without hurting too much; it was never far from her thoughts that he'd been a sex slave, and as such, probably abused. She wasn't going to add to the trauma if she could help it.

That said, nothing stopped her from dominating; she did say she'd caught him. So she twisted her legs in his, grabbed his supporting arm, and with little difficulty, managed to flip on top.

"Do I have to take the reins?" she taunted, pressing her breasts against his chest and nipping his jaw.

He shivered under her and let out a soft moan. "You're such a seductress..."

He grabbed her hips before bringing her down slowly onto his cock. He grit his teeth to bite back the urge to slam into her and fuck her senseless. He wanted this to be pleasurable for her.

A cry of pain-laced pleasure broke past her lips and she sat up, easing the pain a bit. He paused, obviously worried about hurting her, but she didn't want to stop, even if it did hurt; it was a pleasant pain and she knew she'd adjust eventually. She rocked slowly against him, shivering at the heat swirling through her entire body; if she wasn't careful, she'd cum too quickly and leave him high and dry.

He groaned in pleasure at the warmth that washed over him from being inside her. He lifted his hips slightly to bury himself all the way inside her.

Every thrust brought her closer to the edge, but she stubbornly refused to go over; if she was going to get pleasure from this, it would only be with him. She brushed her hands up his chest, feeling every muscle under her palms, and slowly dragged her nails back down, leaving thin red trails across his skin.

He growled in his throat before flipping them over, pulling her legs up over his hips as he moved a little faster inside her. He leaned down and bit into one of her breasts as he ran his hands up her sides.

She cried out, instinctively cupping the back of his head. How many times had she'd heard the phrase 'ripped in half' only to dismiss it as the over-exaggeration of someone who'd enjoyed themselves a little too much and couldn't express themselves properly? And yet here she was with no other way to describe it; she was ripping in half under him, and she didn't care.

He smirked against her flesh as he kissed the bite before starting to work his way up her body until he licked the shell of her ear, thrusting his hips into hers faster.

With that, she was gone. As hard as she tried to delay it, there was no stopping the explosion of ecstasy that hit her.

"Axel!" She arched, screaming in absolute bliss and digging her fingers into the bed because she knew if she reached up, she'd grab his hair and she wasn't about to hurt him, even mindlessly in the throes of an orgasm.

Axel groaned against her as her body spasmed around him in her orgasm. But he wasn't done with her yet, he continued to thrust into her tight heat, running his hands across her stomach and her breasts as he nuzzled her neck.

If he was intent on ringing every last twitch from her, it was working; she had no idea an orgasm could last so long, or be so intense. He knew exactly what he was doing, that much was certain; probably from his time as a slave.

The moment the thought occurred to her, she shoved it away, refusing to let such things taint the pure pleasure. He wasn't a slave now, and he never should have been.

She'd be lying, though, if she said she wasn't glad he had experience.

He sucked on her pulse before sinking his fangs into her neck, moaning in delight at her taste. He rolled and squeezed one of her breasts as he used the other to hold himself over her so he didn't crush her. His hips almost pounding into her at this point.

And she'd so ignorantly thought it couldn't get better; the moment his fangs broke skin, her pleasure spiked, almost knocking her out with its intensity. Her own fangs ached in response and she quickly flipped his hair out of the way to bare his neck, returning the favour by plunging her fangs into his skin.

He moaned against her skin as he drank, her blood coating his tongue was the best he ever tasted. Now feeling her own fangs on his neck was very much heaven to him.

With heightened senses and near-painful sensitivity, Sinsa could feel their powers mingling. Here in this house, the voices Gemina had complained about were muffled, but now she couldn't even hear them; it was like her newfound abilities had been switched off. But at the same time, she felt like she could touch the sun and not burn, fly beyond the planets and not freeze... Lie here forever and never die. She certainly wouldn't mind that.

Axel could feel her about to go over the edge again and this time, he wasn't far behind her.

One last thrust ended all conscious thought; Sinsa didn't even know if she was alive or dead. Having experienced both, it was slightly disconcerting to be unsure which was the case now. But it was also the best thing she could ever remember happening to her. Which said a lot after reuniting with Gem. This moment, here in Axel's arms, was all she could ever need or want, and she thanked the saints for his whim to ride the bus that day.

Axel wasn't far behind her, screaming her name as he cummed deep inside her. He almost couldn't believe that there wasn't a moment in his life better than being here, right now in her arms. Granted the birth of his daughter was just a precious as this moment, but he ignored that for now. He was consent to lay here, having already sealed the bite on her neck closed before lifting his head enough to look down at her, his gaze meeting her gorgeous green eyes.

She had his loyalty, his strength, and his heart. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

She was his. His sweet, loving Sin.

Sinsa's senses didn't want to return, but she managed to lift her head enough for a gentle kiss.

"You're mine," she whispered, voice low and hoarse. "And I am never letting you go. I love you so, so much, Axel; nothing is ever going to change that." And with that, she promptly fell asleep.

Axel chuckled, then turned them into their sides so he wouldn't lay on top of her and hold her close to his chest. He set his chin on top of her head and breathed out slowly before closing his eyes. A minute or so later, he followed her into sleep.

Morning came with a rude awakening of someone pounding on the door. Sinsa bolts upright, blinked, realizing she was still naked, and jerked the sheets up to cover her breasts, flushing in embarrassment.

"So much for the morning after." she muttered, then called out. "What do you want? If the house isn't on fire, I'm kicking someone's ass to hell and back!"

"So you're awake!" Gemina giggled through the door. "And I had a bet with Emily on how exhausted youd be this morning! Pay up, girlfriend!"

Sinsa dropped her face into her hand with a resigned sigh. "If you weren't my sister…" she growled, annoyed.

"Hey!" Emily protested. "I betted she'd be the first out!"

Axel groaned as he woke up. "Seriously guys?" he called out to the two in the hall.

Emily resorted immediately. "We have boobs and vaginas! Not dicks and rock hard pecks!"

He grumbled a sharp. "Whatever." Into Sinsa's shoulder.

"Come on, give us something," Gemina called. "Who came first?"

"GEMINA!" Sinsa shrieked, blushing hotly.

"Seriously, we're dying for the details!" Having heard enough, the younger woman focused, and was rewarded with a startled yelp from her sister followed by frantic patting of fabric. "Did you seriously just singe my pants?"

"I said I'd kick you to hell and back," Sinsa reminded. "But since I'm not leaving this bed for the foreseeable future, I opted to bring hell to you." Shifting, she laid down again, nuzzling closer to Axel and calling out a quick, "Now go away." before settling.

Emily smiled from their side of the door. "If you end up pregnant from this round, I get dibs on being godmother!"

"Emily Melinda Evans! Don't make me summon a thunder storm right now!" Axel knew that was kind of mean, but it made her shut up.

Sinsa buried her face in the pillow.

"I could die of embarrassment," she mumbled, words muffled by the fabric. "It's almost as bad as the walk of shame..."

"Melinda Evans?" Gemina echoed, looking at the witch-girl curiously.

Emily swallowed, at Axel's threat, not Gemina's question. "Melinda is my middle name. Evans was my birth last name cause my mom had me before she married my stepfather."

"Oh." Gemina registered the anxious tension of her friend's expression, made the connection, and decided to do something about it. "Should we tease Acheron and Tori, too, or do you think that's going a little far?"

Emily gave her a look. "I don't exactly wanna die at the hands of the father of the guy who knows I'm terrified of thunderstorms."

Gemina blew her hair out of her eyes. "Ah well... I suppose we can always bug them later..." She headed for the stairs.

Emily followed her, then grinned. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she pulled out her phone and texted somebody.

After a long moment of silence, Sinsa lifted her head, listening intently. Then she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god," she said. "I thought they'd never leave..." Then she leaned over and kissed Axel warmly.

Axel smiled and returned her kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. Then out of the blue he asked. "If we had a kid, what do you think they'd look like?"

"I have no idea," she smiled, not really caring. So long as the child had his eyes, she would be happy no matter what it looked like. "You think Sorcha would want a little brother, or a little sister?"

He thought about it. "I don't think she'd care. Just as long as they don't pick up Emily's mischief personality like she did, we'll be fine."

Sinsa laughed and snuggled close, resting her head on his shoulder. How blessed she was to be where she was right now; she gave a silent prayer of thanks to the saints and asked that if it were a dream, she never wake up again.

Later, when the couples had finally come down to join the others for a rowdy breakfast, Emily brought out the stones of the twins' powers and set them carefully on the table.

"I'll get Katra," Acheron said, vanishing and returning a few moments later with a tall, beautiful young woman and a much taller, exotically attractive man.

"I knew I recognized your name!" Sinsa blurted, pointing at the woman. "You're Kat! We met in New York!" Katra's eyes widened in recognition.

"New Year's Eve, watching the ball drop at that bar," she said, beaming. "Sinsa, right?" Sinsa nodded, grinning, and Katra gestured to the man at her side. "This is my husband, Sin; I told you about him."

"So this is the woman who holds my name," Sin hummed, holding out his hand politely.

"Actually, my name is Maxima," she said, taking his hand. "Sinsabaugh is my surname; Dad called me his little Sin, and the name sort of stuck, so I go by Sinsa." She nodded toward her near-twin. "And that's my big sister, Gemina."

"Nice to meet you, both," the older girl smiled.

Sin nodded to her before looking up and smirking at Axel. "So mini Ash finally hooked up?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Says the man who's nearly twice my age."

"Hey!"

"Girls!" Emily interrupted. "You're both pretty, now shut up and sit!"

"You're in charge," Katra smiled, taking a seat by Apollymi, who was engrossed in playing with Sorcha and paying no attention to anyone else.

"So, sun and moon," Gemina said pointing to each of the stones in turn. "Katra gets one and Axel gets the other, right?"

"Isn't that a bad idea?" Tory asked abruptly. "Sorry; sudden thought. But is it really such a good idea to mix the pantheons like that?"

"Katra and Kamali are half Atlantean, half Greek," Acheron said, glancing at his children. "They're probably the _best_ choices."

Emily let out a sigh. " _For right now_. But the original idea was to give them to Sinsa and Gem. But it was agreed that Kat and Axel would take them for now until the two get a bit more experience and training under their belts." She paused as a question came up in her mind and she looked to both sisters. "It's already obvious which powers would go to Kat and Axel, but I'm not sure what set would be best for either of you."

"Well, let's start with explaining the reasoning behind which Parthenopaeus gets what set of powers and why they'll be offered to the girls later." Sin offered. "No offense." This was directed to both Sinsa and Gem, who both nodded in understanding.

"Well, Artemis' moon powers would obviously go to Kat as she was the only girl born and had a better connection to her than either of the boys. Then Axel gets Apollo's since he would have a stronger pull to the sun anyway with Ash being his father and Apollo being his uncle." The lavender eyed witch took a breath before continuing. "Then I suggested giving them to the girls later on as to not force extra responsibilities of Katra or Kamali. While they would have to attend Greek pantheon meetings on Olympus, Kamali can easily keep an eye on them as the Guardian of not only the Atlantean pantheon, but the Greek as well."

Katra looked to her brother. "How did you get that position anyway?"

Axel rubbed the back of his head. "Long story short, before Zeus allowed me to marry Athena, he personally watched me and whatever I did for a month, to deem I was worthy on marrying his favorite daughter. Then a while after being married, Zeus offered me Apollo's position on the Olympian council. I only turned it down cause then I'd have to deal with PMS bitch twenty-four/seven forever. So... He basically made me the guardian instead, which gives me equal authority to Zeus on Olympus and because of his exact wording is how I earned the title for the Atlantean pantheon too." He let out a low sigh as he relaxed in his seat, not used to saying so much in one go.

Katra didn't say anything about the insult to Artemis, nodding instead.

"Makes sense," she said.

"So, question," Sinsa said after a moment, lifting her hand. "Are Gem and I immortal now?"

"If we weren't just as... Devas, or whatever," Gem said, "I'd assume we are now, having taken on some of Axel's... Kamali's... his powers." She waved her hands at him, giving up on trying to figure out what name to call him.

"Ok, so what are Devas, then?" Sinsa asked. "We never determined that exactly, did we? Or did you guys figure it out while I was out for the count?" For a moment, no one spoke, not having an answer. Then Apollymi looked up.

"I had thought Devas were extinct," she said passively. "Long before you were conceived, Apostolos, many died off due to their natural stupidity. The Solar Logos, fearing the complete extinction of his species, took on human form and searched for a human to marry and create a new species, much like the Apollites. I thought he was killed before his dream was realized, but it seems he succeeded."

"We're only part-Deva, then," Gemina noted.

"I suppose the proper term would be Deva Sapien," Apollymi admitted. "The original Deva race could be compared to demons, or even demigods; they are a Hindu pantheon that vanished long ago, and it was with the death of their pantheon that the species died. Any Devas that exist now are like you, and have no pantheon to back them. That is most likely why Stykerius tried to claim you; Devas are powerful creatures that become more powerful the older they are, and any pantheon who could claim them would become the strongest pantheon in existence."

"What kind of powers do they have?" Katra asked, intrigued.

"Any power and every power," Apollymi answered. "The original Devas were creatures of pure knowledge, supernatural beings that could just as easily destroy humanity as protect it, which was their goal. They lived in the sun to avoid bringing harm to anyone, human or not, and thrived for many millennia, but they hoarded knowledge instead of sharing it with each other, and with every new generation they became less and less powerful. When the Solar Logos created the Deva Sapien race, he blended Deva knowledge with human survival, so there is no telling how powerful future Devas may be." She looked at the sisters, gaze intense. "You two are first generations, your abilities awakened by death. Any children you had before this will be the same, but any you have from now on could well have their abilities awakened at birth. If that is the case, every generation will be more powerful than the last." Her gaze dropped to Sorcha, and for a moment she seemed to have lost interest, but then she spoke again, still focused on the little girl. "To answer your first question, you are more than immortal; no matter how many times you are killed, you can always be brought back. Not even a Chthonian or any other god-killer can permanently kill you. Devas represented light and rebirth before; I have no doubt you share that with your ancestors."

"So basically with Axel and Sinsa's first kid, along with Gem and whoever she marries, there's no telling what their powers and abilities will be like?" Emily asked. Apollymi nodded and the young adult whistled. "Damn. And I thought being the first second generation Chthonian would make it interesting."

They all realized she had a point. While Katra was Acheron's first child, she was conceived before he was killed and came back as a godkiller. But with Axel being born nearly two centuries later made him a Chthonian since birth.

"Don't forget that their kid would be a second gen Chthonian, too," Gemina pointed out, jerking her chin at Axel and Sinsa. She shook her head in amazement. "Damn... most powerful creature in the world-no, universe, and it'll still be in diapers." She gave a mock shudder. "Scary thought."

"No, the kid be third gen since Ax is second." Emily pointed out then smirked. "Course be interesting if you hooked up with Demetrius. That man's just as mysterious and unknown as they come."


	12. Chapter 12

"Speaking of interesting mixes." Ash said as he sat up and turned to Emily. "As a mix of two different types of magic, your powers are unpredictable as well. You've also already proven on several occasions to be very knowledgeable of things most of us are not and see things most of us don't. Has anything of a negative effect been causing you any trouble?"

Emily rubbed the back of her head in thought. "I'd say other than my normal sleep apnea issues and my weird fear, everything's perfectly fine."

"Your fear of thunderstorms?" Gemina asked skeptically. Sinsa swatted her arm, giving her a look.

"What fear?" the younger woman asked, a bit more sympathetically. During the discussion of powers and children, she'd absently rested a hand on her stomach, instinctively protecting whatever life might be forming there, and only now did she notice, moving her hand surreptitiously to take Axel's.

The witch-Chthonian hybrid gave Gemina a look that would of passed for a death glare, but the pink color that came in on the tips of her ears ruined it.

"What?" Gem asked innocently. "It was a serious question!" That earned her an elbow to the ribs from her sister. "Ow!"

"We're not judging you, Emily," Tory said gently, "but I admit I am curious..."

The lavender eyed girl noticeably slouched in her seat. "It's fucking stupid..."

Ash sighed before reaching over and running a hand through her hair. He had noticed one of the few times he saw her and Nick together that her boyfriend did this to help her calm. It didn't take much for her tense shoulders to relax. "We all fear something for a reason. We're not judging you, we just want to help."

Emily bit her lip for a moment before softly replying. "I really can't stand hearing thunderstorms. I can't help but get really scared and my first instinct is always to hide somewhere. I don't know why if affects me so much, cause I can throw around lightning myself all day long and it doesn't affect me. But for some reason thunder and lightning together scare the hell out of me."

"Some people just have irrational, unexplainable fears," Sinsa offered. "Like me-I'm terrified of being alone. A couple of months ago, I would ride the bus back and forth just to be near people; I couldn't even go back to my apartment until I was exhausted."

"I'm scared of spiders," Gemina said, raising her hand. Several people chuckled. "No, I'm serious! Y'all think I'm joking; I run screaming when I see spiders."

"She really does," Sinsa grinned. "It's actually rather entertaining."

Axel tried not to smile. "So I probably shouldn't put any spiders in your room for April Fool's day then?"

Emily chuckled. "Why use fake ones? I keep some live ones to feed my snake."

"Dooh! You're horrible!" Gemina squealed, ducking behind her sister. "Save me from them, Sin!"

"Hey, I'm not getting involved," Sin said, the corner of his mouth twitching in a smile.

"Not you!" Gem scoffed, rolling her eyes. Laughter sprang up again, loudest from Katra and Sinsa.

Tory suddenly remembered something. "Kat, since you're already here, maybe you can help me and Emily with something."

Katra raised a brow in interest. "What are you two trying to do?"

Emily grinned. "Trying to get the boys to sing up on stage at Sanctuary. We both caught them singing at different times when they think they're alone." She laughed as both Parthenopaeus boys paled. "They're actually pretty damn good."

Katra laughed again.

"You should!" she said. "Sin, you too; you have an amazing voice."

"Not a snowball's chance in hell," he answered. "Not even for you."

"Oh, now you have to sing," Sinsa said, grabbing Axel's arm. "Please?"

"See? Everyone agrees," Tory pointed out.

"It's not happening, ladies," Acheron said firmly. "Give up."

Emily smiled before turning to Apollymi. "Could we possibly convince you to help us?"

Sorcha was already ahead of her and already making her famous baby seal eyes at her papa. The poor man was trying to resist, but it was crumpling. Fast.

Gemina laughed. "You girls can always threaten to not sleep with them for the next century."

Both Tory and Katra thought about it and grinned.

Emily fell out of her seat laughing at that point. Then she popped right back up and hugged Gemina. "Okay, I officially love you!"

"Well, I'm glad I made up for my blunder," she smiled, "but don't thank me until we win."

"Please, Daddy?" Sorcha begged. Apollymi was trying unsuccessfully not to smile at the girl's enormous eyes and adorable voice.

"Pretty please?" Sinsa tried, batting her eyes hopefully at Axel. He groaned.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he grumbled, rubbing his temple. "Alright."

"One down, two to go!" Gemina crowed. Tory was already smiling sweetly at her husband.

"Don't forget," she said with feigned innocence, "I am one of two women who can make your life hell if you piss her off. The other, unfortunately, is too enthralled with your granddaughter..."

Emily smirked. "Oh, I think I can help you there Tory. Nick actually told me a few embarrassing stories I'm sure Ash wouldn't want to get out~"

Tory now turned to Emily, looking quite interested. "Oh?"

The young adult smirked almost wickedly. "Oh, say, when we first found out how Ash gets drunk~!" She laughed at the memory.

Sorcha cheered before running over to her aunt Kat and jumped on her lap so she could make the same look at her uncle. It wasn't normally too hard for her, she could get perfect strangers to crumple. Hell Axel got a hoot and holler when she persuaded the almighty Demetrius to do something for her.

"No-ho-ho," Sin turned away so he wouldn't see the girl's expression. "Uh-uh. I'm not caving."

"...I, on the other hand..." Acheron grimaced, seeing his wife smirk at her own memory of his odd way of getting drunk. "I'm being blackmailed."

"Oh, don't think of it as blackmail," Tory tsked. "Think of it as... incentive."

"...Another word for blackmail," he said blandly. Then he sighed and glanced at his son. "I guess we're in this together."

Axel nodded as Tory and Emily high-fived each other.

"That's two!"

Sorcha looked up at her aunt for help.

Kat had no ideas and so looked up to her fellow female companions. Emily shrugged. "I guess go with Gem's previous idea and threaten no sex for a long while."

"Might have to."

Axel snickered. "You are so screwed Sin."

Acheron smirked and chimed in. "Screwed blue and tattooed."

"Unfortunately, it's just the opposite," Sin growled, casting a sidelong glare at Katra, though there was no force behind it.

"How about... no sex until you agree?" she suggested, undaunted by his look.

"...I hate you all," he groaned finally. "Fine! I'll do it." The girls all let out a deafening cheer. Even Sorcha, who had no clue what it was all about, and Apollymi, who wasn't really used to company yet, laughed with the others.

"Sanctuary, prepare to be blown away!" Sinsa whooped.

"You have no idea," Tory grinned, glancing at her husband.

Axel held up a hand. "Though mind if I ask something?"

"Yeah?" Gemina piped up.

"Can we at least pick our own music? And no hotwiring the stereo systems again."

"That's fine." Tory agreed, though she didn't know what her adopted son meant by hotwiring the stereo systems.

Emily let out a disappointed groan. "Darn..."

Sinsa, Gemina and Axel were the only ones that knew what that implied to. The rest were left to wonder.

"Alright," Tory said, clapping her hands together for attention. "Now that that's settled, everyone to bed. And you two..." she looked at Katra and Axel "...don't forget your little moon and sun stones; I have enough cleaning up to do after Simi without other people adding to it."

"Where is Simi?" Sinsa asked, curious. Acheron smiled and tugged up his shirt to reveal an elaborate dragon tattoo on his chest.

"She's a Charonte demon, bound to me," he explained. "When she isn't being annoying, and I'm not busy, this is the form she takes." Sinsa's lips pursed in an 'oh' of understanding.

"So that's what she means by 'Akri kicked me off'... And here I thought she was just mixing up 'off' and 'out.'"

Axel snickered. "Pretty much." He reached over the table and picked up the golden stone which seemed to absorb into his skin, sending a wave of heat through his system but shook it off. "Well... At least I won't have to worry about carrying it."

Katra had done the same but got a shiver of cold instead of heat, but like her brother easily shook the feeling off as the powers settled in her body.

As couples started heading to their respective rooms, the young witch turned to Gemina. "You crashing with me again?"

"Yeah, looks like it."

"We'll see you all tomorrow to prepare for the boys' stage night," Katra said. "Don't forget to let Aimee know so she can give the Howlers a night off."

"I'll take care of that," Tory said. "We were talking about having lunch some time anyway. Mitera, you can use Simi's room for now."

"Oh, why not let her have the guest room?" Sinsa offered. "Axel and I can go back to our apartment."

"And Sorcha can stay with you if you're both alright with it." Axel said as his daughter started to yawn against her great-grandma's shoulder.

Apollymi smiled at them. "You two go on. We'll be fine here."

Axel nodded before kissing the top of Sorcha's head in goodnight, before his did the same but on the cheek for his grandma, mother and older sister. Sin kind of protested on the last one. More due to an incident where someone somewhere had asked if Kamali and Katra were together. That had been interesting to explain later.

Sinsa returned to the apartment ahead of Axel, trying out her powers while he exchanged one last goodnight with his father. She used the opportunity to straighten the sheets of the bed, which she'd left a bit rumpled the morning she was kidnapped, and changed into a rather skimpy little night gown that barely qualified as lingerie, let alone pajamas. She'd gotten it from a friend in New York who teased her about her simple, modest wardrobe and had given it to her as a teasing Christmas present, but she'd never expected a chance to actually use it. Still, she wasn't about to pass up the opportunity, so she grabbed a book and laid out on the bed to wait.

When Axel did come back, he had flashed straight into the bedroom and a sharp intake of air filled his lungs as he saw her. A dark and dangerous lust filled his mercury eyes as he felt his groin harden in his pants.

"Hey, baby," she smiled, setting the book aside. "Are you going to join me, or do you intend to devour me with your eyes alone?"

He smirked at the challenging note in her voice as he kneeled on the bed beside her and ghost his lips over hers. "You're playing a dangerous game, little Sin." He purred as he ran a hand down her back.

She shuddered, both from the loving tone of his voice and his kiss.

"Dangerous game for dangerous players," she hummed, nipping his lip.

He smirked as he kissed her fully, his arms bracing his weight on either side of her hips.

"Mm, and here I was worried you'd balk at another round," she chuckled around his lips. "Guess I didn't sate you well enough last night."

"Oh, I can never get enough of you." He smiled as he made her clothes disappear then leaned his head down to gently bite her shoulder.

She groaned and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Don't lose that and you can take all you like," she said, sliding her hands carefully under his hair, palms flat against his shoulders.

He chuckled. "Oh, I plan to." He brushed her hair away from her neck then sank his fangs in.

A wash of pleasure flooded her, concentrating in her gut and becoming a lusty heat. She got rid of his clothes, removing all barriers, and pulled him flush against her, moaning at the blissful feeling of their blood and powers mixing. The idea of becoming one with someone definitely took on new meaning with him, and she loved every second of it.

As the night went on, the heat and the passion only grew and it was given that she couldn't imagine being anywhere else right now. She'd rather stay right in the comfort of his arms.

And stay she did. When morning came, she refused to let him leave for anything but to relieve himself, until Gemina popped in to let them know Tory had finished making arrangements with Aimee, and the boys were scheduled for that night. Then Sinsa couldn't get him out fast enough.

Axel tried to convince her to not make him go up on stage but when Sinsa had run out of reasons why he should do it anyway, Emily and Tory were there to help.

So grudgingly, Axel went up with Acheron and Sin when Aimee told them it was time. Many of the Weres and Dark Hunters, who had been invited courtesy of Tory, were surprised by the arrangement.

And of course, Apollymi had come with them and Sorcha, which actually drew Savitar's attention and brought him to Sanctuary. Once everything was explained, he calmed from what Gem joked as a 'god level panic attack', he actually took a seat and waited for the show to start.

Emily, of course being the ever foxy person she was, brought and set up a video camera, just out of sight of the three unfortunate men who were forced to sing in front of the entire bar. To make it less suspicious, she had it start playing early and then moved to one of the front seats to get a better view of the show.

Course this had made it easy for Apollymi to spot her and make her sit between her and Savitar. Not only to keep them at least a person away from each other, but the great destroyer had heard the girl's grief two nights ago and wanted to make the Chthonian spend time with his daughter, not before she gave him a good tongue lashing concerning the young witch/Chthonian hybrid. Mostly about how the poor child needed a parent in her life. Poor Emily was so embarrassed her face and ears turned a dark red.

Savitar quietly took it, knowing that, while he could out-power just about anyone, Apollymi included, she was the last person he wanted to piss off.

Gemina and Sinsa tried hard not to laugh when they saw the all-powerful Chthonian looking like a grounded teenager and Katra tsked the unfortunate situation Emily was stuck in, though her smile betrayed her.

Then the lights dimmed and a spotlight switched on, pointed to the stage. The noise in the bar dropped to a curious murmur as Aimee hopped onto the stage and went to one of the microphones.

"Tonight, we have a special treat for you, Sanctuary," she announced, grinning as she glanced first at Tori and then at the boys who were showing various degrees of embarrassment. "The Howlers got a night off tonight..." This was met immediately with a mixture of catcalls and complaints, and Aimee paused a moment to let it die down. "...So we have guest singers, people many of you already know. Acheron Parthenopaeus has graced our humble stage a few times in the past." The cheers nearly drowned her out, but she continued. "His son, Axel, is here as well, and joining them from his hideaway up north is Sin Nana."

The cheering was deafening, patrons stomping their feet and screaming at the top of their lungs. Sinsa and the other girls practically held their breath as their boys reluctantly replaced Aimee on stage.

Emily was biting her tongue to try to keep her laughter in, having three almighty powerful beings who were so damn nervous about being on stage was hysterical.

Axel gave her a look that promised redemption for this, cause he just knew she was the original one to think of this idea. The witch in question didn't deny it with the guilty smirk on her face.

Silence fell as the music began, and the guys exchanged glances, drawing strength from each other. But the moment Acheron's deliciously sexy voice filled the speakers, screams of delight echoed around the room. Tori smirked, knowing he was all hers; as though responding to that thought, Acheron's gaze fell on her and a small smile touched his lips at the memory of the last time he was on stage with her in the crowd.

When Axel's voice joined his father's, Sinsa thought she'd die in a spasm of joy. She almost couldn't stop herself from joining the countless female patrons screaming their lungs out.

In a slight lull of the lyrics, when the two men took a moment to catch their breath, exchanging grins, Katra leapt to her feet.

"Don't let them outdo you, babe!" she shouted over the noise of the crowd. Sin smirked, winked at her, and jumped on the lyrics in perfect sync with his companions.

Gemina smiled at the happiness on her sister's face. It was great to see her so happy.

By the end of the song, the entire club was on its feet, shouting, screaming, cheering, even jumping up and down in time with the last fading beats of music.

Exhausted, but over their embarrassment and grinning, all three men climbed down from the stage; every Peltier brother had to help keep the crowd at bay, only letting Sinsa and the others through. Tori and Kat made it through first, each leaping for their respective husbands and nearly taking them down with kisses and hugs. Sinsa was a little more careful, but no less exuberant as she wrapped her arms around Axel neck and planted a hard kiss on his lips.

"I think," she said, putting her mouth by his ear so he could hear her over the crowd, "I just fell in love all over again."

He smiled and hugged her to him as he kissed her temple. "I love you too, little Sin."


	13. Epilouge

_Nine Months Later_

Gemina rolled over in her bed at her sister's old apartment and slapped the nightstand, trying to find her phone, which was ringing incessantly. After Sinsa had finished moving a few of her more treasured belongings to her and Axel's apartment, Gemina had moved into the one she left behind, paying the landlord off with money she'd pulled from thin air, though she promised herself she'd get a job and pay with hard-earned cash from then on. And she had; she and Sinsa both had found nondescript jobs as secretaries at City Hall, where they could keep an ear out for any sign of other Sinsabaughs who might possibly be Devas. It also gave them access to records in the event that Dark-Hunters or Squires needed something, or someone, to vanish.

Just last night, Gemina had destroyed the records of a house Daimons had been using as a hideout that a visiting Dark-Hunter had destroyed. She'd gone to bed exhausted from the stress of nearly getting caught, despite her powers, which she was still getting used to. A glance at the clock revealed that it was still only two in the morning, and she almost wanted to throw her phone at the wall. Instead, she answered it.

"This had better be good, or someone is gonna die," she growled sleepily.

"Sinsa's in labor!" Tory squealed on the other end. Gemina shot upright in bed.

"WHAT?" she blurted. "When?"

"Just a couple of minutes ago," Tory answered as Gem threw the sheets off and yanked a pair of jeans on. "Ash and I just got to the hospital; she's in the delivery room right now."

"How full is the waiting room?" Gemina asked, stuffing her feet into her shoes and pulling on a jacket.

"Empty," Tory reported. "The nurse at the desk just left."

"Good," Gem said as she flashed herself to the hospital waiting room, where Ash and Tori stood, ready for her. Tory immediately pulled her into a hug, both girls giddy with excitement. Acheron stood by them, puffed with pride and joy.

Sinsa screamed as another wave of pain hit her, the entire lower half of her body on fire. Her grip on Axel's hand tightened painfully, making him wince.

"I swear I'm going to kill you!" she cried, moaning.

"You're doing great, hon," the doctor said kindly, which only annoyed her.

"I'd love to see you in this position, bastard!" she snapped, thumping her head against the bed.

Axel bit back a laugh at the doctor's slight fright. "Yeah, she's scary when she's angry."

Finally after two more hard pushes, the couple were rewarded by a cry of a newborn.

"Congratulations." The head nurse smiled, as she cleaned off the baby's face and had another nurse grab a blue baby blanket. "It's a boy."

"Thank god it's over," Sinsa whined. Taking long, deep breaths to relax, she glanced over, gaze warming as she caught sight of the tiny bundle. All the pain vanished, smothered by the joy of seeing her child, as the nurse gently laid the squirming, crying baby in her arms. She blinked in mild surprise at the tiny wisps of white-blonde hair curling around the child's ears. "He's... blonde."

"That's normal," a nurse hurried to assure her. "Especially when one or the other of the parents have... lighter hair..." He seemed to realize both parents had dark hair and blushed, turning away to accomplish some task that would make him look busy.

Sinsa turned to Axel, one eyebrow raised for an explanation.

Axel nervously ran a hand through his hair. Oh, here was something he never planned on admitting. He looked down to see his son smiling and giggling, reaching up towards his parents. Axel gave a soft smile as he ran his fingers gently down his soft cheek. His son giggled and wrapped his hand around one of his papa's fingers.

"I'm naturally blonde. I inherited Acheron's and Apollymi's hair color. Though father and I both dye our hair due to... old memories."

"Tsoulos memories?" she asked, aching for him. He cringed instinctively and she loosened a hand to reach over and take his.

What she wouldn't give to take those memories away.

"You're safe now," she reminded. "I will always protect you and our son; no matter what."

He leaned over and kissed her. Then when he pulled away is when his noticed his son's eye color.

"He's got your eyes," Axel noted, grinning. Sinsa looked down at the child, who had finally settled down and was now staring raptly at his mother. Instead of the usual light blue color most babies were born with, the boy already had bright green eyes, just lighter than her own grassy-emerald. As she stared lovingly, the baby laughed, a wide smile spreading across his face, and he wiggled with glee.

Her eyes, his hair, and a heavenly laugh; she beamed.

"Kamali," she said. "That's his name." When she looked up for Axel's reaction, she couldn't read his expression and worried for a moment that he didn't like the idea of giving his name to his son. "You don't use it; I don't see why he can't take it."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love it. I hope you don't mind if I make his middle name Apostolos. Ash doesn't use his name either."

"Kamali Apostolos Parthenopaeus," she smiled, brushing a finger against the smooth, soft skin of her child's cheek as he yawned. "It's perfect." Leaning down, she laid a gentle kiss on Kamali's brow, lulling the boy closer to sleep. Then she leaned over and kissed Axel, pressing her lips to his at the precise moment a nurse let Gemina, Tory, and Acheron in.

Axel smiled at his parents and sister-in-law. "Meet your grandson and nephew." He sat on the bed right beside his wife and child, running his hand over his blonde hair. "Kamali Apostolos Parthenopaeus."

"Oh my god, he's so adorable!" Gemina exclaimed. "May I...?" Sinsa hesitated only a moment before carefully lifting the child into her sister's arms.

"Let me see," Tory giggled, stepping up beside Gem and looking down at the baby. She clucked. "Such a cute little thing."

"I hope you know," Gem said, lowering her voice a bit, "I'm going to spoil this kid rotten."

The newly father chuckled. "If someone else doesn't steal you away for a long while..."

Sinsa looked up to her husband with a raised eyebrow. Gemina and Demetrius had actually started dating a while back and there was the occasion when the two would disappear for a little while. He simply smiled.

"If I tell, he'll pay Em to invent something to keep my mouth shut permanently." He looked up to his father to see his reaction to his grandson.

"...I never thought I'd get to see a grandchild at birth," Acheron said, an indescribably look of happiness in his eyes. Sinsa reached toward him with both hands, and when he took them, she smiled warmly.

"You deserve as much happiness as Axel, Ash," she said. "We're all family now, and we protect each other, take care of each other. You're going to be a part of everything that happens in our lives, now and always."

Once Axel was able to hold his own son, he grinned and offered Ash to let him hold his grandson. He gently placed the infant in his arms but didn't quite get to back up to sit next to Sinsa again as Ash pulled him forward into a one armed hug as he also held his grandson. Axel could feel his father's tears on his shoulder.

"Family is a wonderful thing," Tory smiled.


End file.
